Life!
by Lou1
Summary: Kanes life in Summer Bay!!FOR ALL KANE LOVERS!!!!!
1. Facing up to reality

It was the morning after the night before.  
  
In this case, the night before had been a Friday night and a very eventful  
  
one in many ways. Dani lay in her sleeping bag with her boyfriend Josh lying  
  
next to her. She looked over at him, he was still asleep but Dani had been  
  
awake for over an hour now. She didn't know the time but she knew it must be  
  
about 6am because the sun was just beginning to shine through the windows.  
  
Dani was thinking things over in her head. Last night had been one of the  
  
hardest nights ever, she thought. It had been the night of the school sit- in  
  
and all the kids were there. Dani's boyfriend of a couple of months, Josh,  
  
had came along even though he wasn't one of Summer Bay High's students. He'd  
  
wanted to show Dani some support, she hadn't been herself lately and Josh  
  
had hoped that she would open up at the sit-in. She did.  
  
The night before...  
  
Dani Sutherland was sat in a classroom waiting for Josh to arrive. She had  
  
something very important to tell him but she didn't quite know how to do it.  
  
How was she going to come out wit something as big as that? She couldn't  
  
just drop it into the conversation.  
  
Josh came into the room and immediately smiled once he saw Dani. She looked  
  
beautiful but also tense and nervouse about something. Josh sat himself on  
  
the table with her and gave her a hug. He came closer to her and they shared  
  
a kiss. The kiss was passionate and strong but also tender and loving. Josh  
  
brought his arm around and began to stroke Dani's arm. She immediately  
  
pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong? Was I coming on to strong?"  
  
"No, it's not you, it's not you at all, it's me." replied Dani, quietly.  
  
"What are you talking about? What's on your mind?"  
  
Dani prepared herself. It wasn't going to be easy but she had to do it. She  
  
couldn't keep secrets from Josh, especially not this one. It could affect  
  
them in a number of ways but honesty was always best, well so Brodie had  
  
told her.  
  
"I, em, I have something to tell you, Josh, and it's really important."  
  
"Ok, I'm listening, shoot."  
  
"Right, well, what I'm about to tell you happened about 8months ago."  
  
Josh took Dani's hand and noticed that it was shaking. He was waiting in  
  
anticipation for what she was going to say...  
  
"I met this guy, he was from my mum's work, you know at the Drop-in Centre.  
  
Anyway, we were friends and I suppose you could say that he wanted more. I  
  
was going out with Will, though, so I tried to make it clear that nothing  
  
could happen."  
  
"Dan, what does any of this have to do with me and you?"  
  
Josh always became tense at the mention of Will's name. He knew that him and  
  
Dani had been very close and he was slightly jealous.  
  
"Just listen, please. I was attracted to this guy, I can't deny it, he was  
  
hot but I didn't want anything to happen. I did, however, let things go too  
  
far. I ended up kissing him, twice, and he took it the wrong way."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Em, so, I was on my own and I had a whole tonne of shopping because  
  
everyone else was away. Anyway, I bumped into this guy and I tried to stay  
  
away. I dropped some bags though so he helped me and walked me home. I  
  
didn't even know what to say to him, it was awkward but I couldn't manage on  
  
my own. So, we got to my house and put away the shopping and then I asked  
  
him to leave but he wouldn't..."  
  
Dani was becoming more and more distressed and Josh was scared about what he  
  
was about to hear. He didn't know if he wanted to hear it at all. He took  
  
Dani's other hand and squeezed it tight.  
  
"He wanted to, well, he wanted to have sex but I couldn't. I mean, I just  
  
couldn't because of Will and everything. I was walking away from him but he  
  
was coming closer, he wasn't moving away. I said no, I kept on saying no but  
  
he wasn't listening...he pushed me onto the couch and he, he..."  
  
Dani broke of into tears leaving Josh to figure out the rest.  
  
"He raped you?!"  
  
Dani nodded her head. Josh stared at her tear-stained face and was filled  
  
with a number of emotions. He felt angry, firstly. Angry at whoever this guy  
  
was who had hurt his girlfriend, this guy who had raped his girlfriend.  
  
Secondly, Josh was stunned. He couldn't get his head around what he had just  
  
heard.  
  
"I...oh my god...I can't believe it."  
  
Then Josh was filled with the most amazing respect for Dani. She was so  
  
brave, so, so amazing.  
  
"Dani, oh my god, I'm so sorry."  
  
The reaction that Josh gave off was not the one that Dani had expected.  
  
She'd expected him to leave the room and slam the door.  
  
"What did you do, Dani? Did you take him to court?"  
  
"Yeah, but I lost. The jury believed him and he got off scott-free."  
  
Josh took a moment to take all of this new information in.  
  
"Dan, you are amazing. You're so connected, so together."  
  
She continued...  
  
"After the verdict, I just figured, well that's it. Time to move on. But  
  
it's not that easy. Not at all. That's why I had to tell you tonight. It's  
  
still very much a part of me, it's still going on in my mind. I couldn't  
  
keep it to myself any longer, you just had to know. I understand if you want  
  
to call it quits on the relationship, I know this changes everything, I wish  
  
it didn't but I know it does..."  
  
At these words, Dani began to cry.  
  
"It doesn't change a thing, Dani. I'm there for you. As long as you're with  
  
me, you're safe...so put it this way, you're safe for a very very long  
  
time."  
  
Dani smiled and looked contented. She'd done it. She'd told him and it was  
  
ok, everything was going to be ok. 


	2. Questions

As Dani lay awake, so did Josh but he kept his eyes closed. He didn't know   
  
what to say, he didn't know what to do. There was so much he wanted to ask Dani   
  
about what had happened to her but he didn't want to see her so upset again.   
  
She had been shaking, physically shaking and crying last night when she was   
  
telling him. He felt Dani get up and decided that he would have to face her   
  
sometime, he couldn't put it off any longer.  
  
"Hey, Dan."  
  
"Oh, hi, sorry if I woke you, I tried to be quiet!"  
  
"No, no, I've been awake for a while."  
  
This was awkward, thought Dani. Maybe she should just say something to him   
  
now. She knew that he would want to talk to her about it, she'd stopped him last   
  
night by saying she was tired.  
  
"Look, Josh, what I told you last night was big so I know you'll want to   
  
know more about it. If you've got anything to ask me then I'd prefer it if we   
  
got it out in the open now."  
  
Josh was grateful for Dani's forwardness. It meant he didn't have to take   
  
the first step.  
  
"Ok, em, well, do you want to go somewhere where no one is around?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Both left the classroom full of their sleeping friends slightly subdued. They   
  
found another classroom and sat down to talk.  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"Who's name?  
  
Dani had been deep in thought thinking of what she was going to say to Josh.  
  
"Oh right, sorry. His name was, em, he was called Kane Phillips."  
  
Dani shuddered as she said his name. Just those two words alone were enough   
  
to frighten her.  
  
"If I ever saw him..."  
  
"No, Josh. Please. Will was just like you, he threatened Kane with his fists   
  
and he ended up getting a thumping himself by a gang of Kane's mates."  
  
"Ok, ok, sorry. I'm just mad."  
  
"You should have seen my dad. He almost got arrested, twice."  
  
"Does Kane still live around here?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't really want to know but I think he lives in Yabbie   
  
Creek."  
  
"That's not far, couldn't they make him live somewhere else?"  
  
"No, according to law, he is innocent."  
  
"That must have been tough, going to court and then losing."  
  
"It was."  
  
"Does everyone know?"  
  
"Most people in Summer Bay do. Hayley and Noah and everyone know and   
  
obviously my family know. Everyone at school does too."  
  
"Hayley and Noah?"  
  
"Yeah, they were great. It brought us so much closer, they looked out for me   
  
and they still do."  
  
"I thought they would have told me."  
  
"It wasn't their business to."  
  
"Suppose."  
  
Dani wanted to drop the subject, it was becoming too much, she didn't know   
  
how much more she could take.  
  
"Can we go out now? If you want to know more then we can talk later, I just   
  
need a break from it."  
  
"Of course, babe. I'm done, and I'm glad you told me."  
  
Before Dani got the chance to reply, Jade burst into the room.  
  
"Dani, you've got to come home!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now, Dani, you have to come!"  
  
"Jade, what is it? Calm down."  
  
"No, Dani, it's Kirsty."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"It's Kirsty, she's in trouble!" 


	3. Hallucinations

Dani gave Josh a hug then quickly dashed out of the room. She tried to get   
  
more out of Jade but she kept quiet.  
  
"Jade, just tell me what's going on!  
  
"You'll see for yourself, now quick!"  
  
At 7.15am, Jade and Dani Sutherland ran home from the school to their home,   
  
the caravan park.  
  
As soon as they arrived home, they saw Gemma, Kirsty's friend from the   
  
hair-dressing salon, sitting at the table with her head in her hands.  
  
"Hi, Gemma, what's going on here?" asked Dani, afraid of the answer.  
  
"She didn't want to see me anymore, she didn't know me." Gemma's answer was   
  
directed at Jade who knew what was going on.  
  
"Will someone please let me in on this! Where's Kirsty?"  
  
"She's upstairs, Dani, it's not pleasant, brace yourself."  
  
Dani gave Jade a confused look and started to ascend the stairs.  
  
"Be quiet, Dani, we can't wake mum and dad."  
  
She continued to climb the stairs and Jade and Gemma followed. As Dani   
  
entered the room, she saw Kirsty lying in her bed. Nothing strange about that, she   
  
thought. She walked closer and saw that her eyes were wide open, she was   
  
sweating and she was extremely pale. She shook her sister.  
  
"Kirsty?! Kirsty...what's wrong with you?"  
  
"In the club..." struggled Kirsty.  
  
She was finding it hard to breathe and she didn't know what was happening.   
  
She was scared.  
  
"Gemma and me...I took..."  
  
Dani suddenly realised that Gemma was behind her.  
  
"What have you done to her?"  
  
Gemma remained silent. Dani walked closer to her and grabbed her arm. She   
  
wasn't usually the violent type but when it came to one of her sisters, she had   
  
no control over her actions.  
  
"I said, what have you done to her?"  
  
"We were in a club, it was just one, only one!"  
  
"One what?"  
  
"An E."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Ecstacy."  
  
"Oh my god! You let my little sister take drugs?"  
  
"I took one aswell, this never happens."  
  
"Get her out of here, Jade. Get her out before I do something I regret!"  
  
As Jade and Gemma left the room, Brodie entered, she had been woken up by all   
  
the commotion and noise.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Brodie saw Kirsty with Dani bent over her.  
  
"What's happened to her?"  
  
"GET OUT!" shouted Kirsty!  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kirsty, baby, what's wrong?" asked Dani. She didn't know what to do. Her   
  
sister could be dying in front of her eyes for all she knew and all she could   
  
do was ask her what was wrong.  
  
"Make her go! She did it! She did it!"  
  
"She did what?"  
  
Dani turned around and looked at Brodie's face. She looked just as scared as   
  
Dani herself...what was Kirsty talking about?  
  
"She poisoned me. It's the devil!"  
  
"What? Dani, what's up? Dani, what's wrong with her?"  
  
"She took Ecstacy."  
  
"Oh my god, I'll go get Rhys and Shelly."  
  
"NO! Jade didn't want them to know..."  
  
"But Dan..."  
  
Dani took a moment to think it over. She looked at her little sister. Tears   
  
were streaming down her face, she was chalk white and sweating. She was clearly   
  
hallucinating...it had to be done.  
  
"Ok, ok, go...go get mum and dad."  
  
Brodie ran out of the room quickly, straight past Gemma and Jade who had been   
  
listening at the door. Both were in tears and shaking.  
  
"Rhys! Shelly!"  
  
"Brodie...what is it?"  
  
"It's Kirsty...come now!"  
  
At the mention of their daughter's name, both parents jumped up and followed   
  
Brodie to the twins bedroom. What they saw was their daughter, Jade, standing   
  
outside of her own room nervously alongside Gemma, their other daughter's   
  
troublesome friend who looked totally out of it. They entered the room and saw   
  
Dani sitting on Kirsty's bed, crying and trying to comfort her other sister.  
  
"Dani," Shelly asked..."what's going on here?"  
  
"I've just got back, mum, I don't know what's wrong with her, Gemma said   
  
she took an Ecstacy tablet, mum. She's hallucinating, I don't know what to do!"  
  
"ECSTACY!" Rhys went mad!  
  
He opened the bedroom door and stared at Gemma, coldly.  
  
"Rhys, Rhys, call an ambulance, she's stopped breathing!" 


	4. Life or Death

After what seemed like a lifetime, the ambulance arrived to take Kirsty to   
  
the hospital. Everyone in the Sutherland house was in tears, even Rhys couldn't   
  
hold it in. His daughter had caused him trouble in the past but he couldn't   
  
bear the thought of losing her.  
  
Shelly and Rhys went into the ambulance with their daughter, desperately   
  
holding her hand, willing her to stay with it, not to give up. The way she just   
  
lay their was frightening, there was no movement and for such an active girl   
  
like Kirsty, this was horrifying.   
  
For a few minutes, the remaining Sutherland girls sat down at the dining   
  
table, that was normally filled with laughter and chatter, with tears running down   
  
their faces. Then Dani kicked into action. She couldn't just sit around and   
  
do nothing. She was meant to be a big sister, she had to be there for her   
  
little sister, no matter what.  
  
"I'm going to find Josh, he'll drive us to the hospital, can you get some of   
  
Kirsty's stuff to take up with us?"  
  
"Emm...sure, ok." replied Jade. She was still slightly dazed by the whole   
  
thing, it hadn't quite sunk in, what had happened to the Kirsty that she always   
  
knew?  
  
"We'll come and get you's."  
  
Dani rushed out the house trying not to think of Kirsty's state. She   
  
couldn't let her mind play on it otherwise she would just breakdown. She had to find   
  
Josh. Where would he be? Still at the school? She didn't have to think for   
  
long.  
  
"Hey, Dan, you met my mum last night."  
  
Dani was greeted by Josh standing beside his mother. His mum was smiling and   
  
seemed intrigued by Dani but she had no time to stop and chat, her sister's   
  
life was on the line.  
  
"I'm sorry, Josh, but I really have to go. Please, can you drive me and   
  
Brodie and Jade to the hospital?"  
  
"Who's in the hospital?"  
  
"Kirsty...she stopped breathing, Josh, she just stopped..."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She took an Ectsacy tablet, please, we have to go now, mum and dad will need   
  
me to be there."  
  
"Sure. Mum, I'll catch up with you later."  
  
"Goodbye, son, and good luck with the girl."  
  
Josh and Dani quickly ran for the car. Josh opened the doors and sped away to   
  
the caravan park. He tooted the horn, signalling for Brodie and Jade to come   
  
out. Only Jade did.  
  
"Where's Brodie?" asked Dani.  
  
"She didn't want to come, she doesn't think she'll be wanted."  
  
"Right, whatever, I'll see her later."  
  
Dani was surprised by Brodie's attitude but she didn't have time to reason   
  
with her, she had to get to her sister. Kirsty had done a stupid thing but she   
  
was confused, she didn't know what she was doing. They arrived at the hospital   
  
in ten minutes and were told that only one of them could go and see Kirsty,   
  
the room was crowded enough as it was with Shelly and Rhys there.  
  
"You go, Jade."  
  
"What if she doesn't want to see me?"  
  
"She doesn't know what she wants just now, Jade. We'll be waiting here for   
  
you."  
  
Dani and Josh sat in the waiting area in silence. No one spoke. No one knew   
  
what to say. Josh didn't know how to go about comforting Dani, he couldn't   
  
reassure her that everything was going to be ok because he didn't know if it   
  
would be. Dani was lost in her thoughts. She kept thinking of how she had failed   
  
her sister, how she could have done so much better, how she'd let her down.   
  
Josh could sense this, even though the couple had only been going out for two or   
  
so months, they were close.  
  
"Don't beat yourself up, Dani."  
  
"I just feel like I could have done so much more for her."  
  
"She just got caught up in the wrong gang, Dan."  
  
"I know, but I should have been there for her. I'm her big sister, she's   
  
meant to be able to look up to me as a role model. I've not been much good to her   
  
so far. I've been so involved in myself and my own problems lately that I've   
  
not had time for anyone else."  
  
"Hey, that's not your fault. You've dealt with a lot, Dani, you should just   
  
be proud that you're still in one piece. From what you told me last night,   
  
you've had a rough ride."  
  
"I meant to thank you for taking that so well, Josh, you've been great."  
  
"It's only because I love you."  
  
"I love you to, Josh, I really do."  
  
Jade once again ruined the tender moment.  
  
"Dani, she's awake, she's ok, she's going to be alright!"  
  
"Can we go see her?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't over-exhaust her."  
  
"Do you want me to leave you's, Dan? This is really a family thing, eh?"  
  
"Ok, but thank you, not just for driving us here, for everything."  
  
"No worries...I'll call you."  
  
"Great."  
  
Still with wet cheeks, Jade and Dani walked down the corridor to Kirsty's   
  
room.  
  
"Hey, sis, how you feeling?"  
  
"I'm ok." said Kirsty, weakly.  
  
"You scared us all! I'm so glad you're ok, we all are."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The conversation continued like this for over half an hour until Kirsty   
  
declared that she was tired and wanted to be left in peace to rest. Feeling   
  
slightly worried for Kirsty, the rest of the Sutherland family returned to the   
  
caravan park to get some well deserved sleep. No one managed to get to sleep that   
  
night, though. Kirsty was on all their minds. Little did they know that they   
  
were all on Kirsty's aswell. 


	5. Broken Relationships

It was the day that Kirsty was to be properly reunited with her family again   
  
- at home. Someone had come to visit her every day but it hadn't been the   
  
same, no one was comfortable. Rhys came to pick up Kirsty as the family prepared a   
  
meal back home. They'd decided that even though Kirsty had done a stupid   
  
thing, there was no point blaming her now, they had to get her back on track again.  
  
After a silent journey home, Rhys and Kirsty arrived at the caravan park. The   
  
family were sitting at the dinner table with a specially prepared meal for   
  
Kirsty.  
  
"Hey, Kirsty...nice to have you back." said Dani.  
  
"Yeah, it's nice to be back." said Kirsty, not really meaning it.  
  
"We've cooked a special meal for you, Kirst." her mother told her.  
  
"Sorry, mum, and everyone, I know you've put alot of work into this but I'm   
  
really wrecked, do you mind if I just go to bed?"  
  
"Em, no, not at all, we can always heat this up at another time."  
  
At that, Kirsty ascended the stairs to her room. Soon after, Jade followed,   
  
knowing that there was something not right with her sister. Dani went out to   
  
see Josh and Brodie went to her shared room. The parents sat down in front of   
  
the TV, disappointed that their efforts hadn't worked.  
  
"Kirst...are you ok?"  
  
Kirsty was lying on her bed, almost in tears and the strange thing was that   
  
she wasn't even sure why.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Aw, come on, Kirst, I can read you like a book. Tell me what's up."  
  
"That's the thing, Jade, I don't know what's up."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know...I just feel so empty inside, like there's nothing there.   
  
I can't explain it."  
  
"I know how you feel, Kirsty. I was the same when I had, em, bulimia. It was   
  
like I didn't care about anything and nothing mattered, I was just like a   
  
zombie, walking around and doing nothing."  
  
"Yeah...what did you do?"  
  
"I got over it. I hung out with my friends, with you."  
  
"You're the best sister, Jade!"  
  
"You better not let Dani hear you say that!"  
  
"Oh, she has Josh now!"  
  
"Seriously, though, you will be fine, Kirsty. Just talk to me, ok. The   
  
mistake I made was that I never told anyone a thing. I kept it all bottled up until   
  
finally I cracked. You'll get through this, trust me."  
  
"Thanks, Jade."  
  
"Let's go downstairs then. Let's go out, to the Diner or somewhere, just   
  
like we used to!"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You can!"  
  
"Everyone knows about me, Jade."  
  
"So what!"  
  
"Well, I don't want people staring at me."  
  
"They won't."  
  
"They already have, on the way home, me and Dad stopped in at the Surf Club   
  
and it went silent, Jade. People will stare."  
  
"What if they do? What does it matter?"  
  
"It matters to me, Jade!"  
  
"What happened to the Kirsty who didn't care what other people thought of   
  
her?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"What's that meant to mean?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Kirsty!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's got into you?"  
  
"Jade, just go, ok. Please, just go."  
  
"Fine, suit yourself."  
  
At that, Jade got up and left the room with a tear in her eye. Just as Jade   
  
was running down the stairs, Dani was coming up them.  
  
"What's up, Jade?"  
  
"Oh, ask her!" Jade said as she pointed in the direction of her bedroom.   
  
Dani opened the door of the twins' bedroom, noticing that Kirsty was facing the   
  
wall, crying to herself. Kirsty heard the door open and presumed it was Jade.  
  
"Give it a rest, I'm not coming out, I thought I told you!"  
  
"Nice to see you too."  
  
"Oh, Dani, sorry, I thought you were Jade."  
  
"What's happened between you guys?"  
  
"Nothing and that's the whole problem, we're not the same anymore."  
  
"Maybe you should just talk to her."  
  
"I've tried, I just did there but we don't understand each other anymore, I   
  
mean, she asked me to go to the Diner with her but I didn't want to because I   
  
don't want everyone staring at me but she couldn't get that. She doesn't know   
  
what it feels like because she's such a goody goody."  
  
"Kirsty, don't talk about her like that. You don't mean it."  
  
"I do! She's never felt the way I feel. She's never been stared at and   
  
talked about, no one in this family has, no one understands."  
  
"You're wrong there."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"I know how you feel."  
  
"How can you?"  
  
Dani took a deep breath...  
  
"After the courtcase with Kane, when he was found not guilty, I got a lot of   
  
looks and I knew people were talking about me. Many of them stopped believing   
  
me and started to believe Kane, it wasn't until he apologised that people were   
  
ok with me again."  
  
Kirsty didn't know what to say. She'd been so inconsiderate of other   
  
people's feelings, of course Dani knew how it felt, she had had it much worse and it   
  
hadn't even been her fault.  
  
"I, em, I'm sorry, I was just being selfish..."  
  
"No, you weren't. I know what it's like to be depressed, Kirsty and it's   
  
not pleasant. You'll get over it. It will take time but you'll get there."  
  
"How, Dani? How?"  
  
"Just trust me. Round about now, you'll be thinking that everyone hates you   
  
for what you're putting them through but it's not true. We love you, Kirsty."  
  
"Yeah, well, Jade has a funny way of showing it."  
  
"She's just worried that she doesn't get you anymore."  
  
"I'm worried that she doesn't get me anymore."  
  
"All you can do is talk to her. And don't get mad at her, it doesn't work   
  
that way. She'll just end up resenting you. When I was depressed, I went totally   
  
mad with Brodie. I didn't talk to her and we had to totally rebuild our   
  
relationship, I don't want you and Jade to have to do that."  
  
"Neither do I but I can't see a way through this."  
  
"When she comes home, tell her how you're feeling. Make her understand you   
  
all over again, she'll be grateful."  
  
"I'll give it a go but I'm not promising anything. Anyway, can we change the   
  
subject, please? How are things with you and Josh, going well?"  
  
"I'm not sure, we've not spoke properly since the sit in because I've been   
  
caught up at home but I don't know, he, I don't know."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Ok, well, em, no one knows this except Josh so keep it to yourself but on   
  
the night of the school sit in, I told Josh about Kane."  
  
"Oh...how did he take it?"  
  
"Then, he was great, he was supportive and he was just amazing..."  
  
"But now..."  
  
"Now, I don't know, I don't think he can deal with it, I really don't know.   
  
Whenever I've spoken to him, like just now, he's been really off with me and   
  
I'm just begging that Kane isn't standing in our way. Just there, he said he   
  
had work to do but that's never stopped him before."  
  
"I hope it's ok for you, Dani, you've been through enough."  
  
"Hmmm. Anyway, I have to go and see Brodie, I think she's in a bit of a   
  
strop over something."  
  
"Oh, I meant to ask, what did I say to her when I was, you know."  
  
"You actually told her that she was the devil!"  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
"Honestly, Kirst."  
  
"I better apologise."  
  
"Let me tackle her first, see what kind of mood she's in."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Dani got up and approached the door...  
  
"Hey, Dan..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks, thanks a lot."  
  
"No probs." 


	6. Problems in Paradise

Dani cautiously entered the room that she shared with Brodie. She was sitting   
  
on her bed, listening to music and sulking.  
  
"Hey, Brodes."  
  
Brodie took out her earphones and smiled at Dani.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You're not still in a mood are you?"  
  
"Who said I was in a mood?"  
  
"It's obvous, well to me it is!"  
  
"Ok, fine."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I'm not wanted here, Dan."  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"What makes you think that you're not wanted?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"And by that I take it you mean Kirsty?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I was just speaking to her and she wants to apologise."  
  
"She does? I mean, em, oh right."  
  
"Give her a chance, Brodie. She's feeling really guilty. She was totally out   
  
of it when she spoke to you the way she did. She couldn't even remember it."  
  
"Ok, ok."  
  
"So, you guys are ok then?"  
  
"When I speak to her, yeah."  
  
"No time like the present!"  
  
"I don't think so. I'll leave it a while, I want to hear about you and Josh."  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"Is it that bad?"  
  
"No. It's, I don't know, It's nothing."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's like almost not reacted to what I told him at all. I mean on the night   
  
I told him, he was fabulous. He was really supportive but since then, he's   
  
had time to think and he just isn't the same with me anymore."  
  
"Can't you talk to him?"  
  
"I'm on my way to do that now."  
  
"Great, don't let me hold you up, I've someone to see aswell!"  
  
"Ok, see you then."  
  
"See you."  
  
Dani left the room and as she walked down the stairs, she thought about how   
  
she was going to approach Josh. She knew he would be in his caravan but could   
  
she just go there and talk to him? Yes, she had to. There was no other way.   
  
Dani took her time on the way to the caravan and quietly knocked on the door,   
  
part of her hoping that Josh wouldn't be home.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Dani."  
  
"Come in."  
  
Dani timidly entered the caravan and took a seat at the small table. She   
  
didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell Josh wat the problem was because she   
  
didn't know herself. She just wanted everything to be ok again, to be normal   
  
again.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"We do?"  
  
"You know we do."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Do you have a problem with what I told you last week?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, something is wrong, Josh."  
  
"I've just not quite got my head around it yet."  
  
"I don't get you."  
  
"It could do so much to us. As you're saying, it is doing so much to us. I   
  
just didn't realise how big it was."  
  
"Look, if you're giving up on the relationship then say it straight, don't   
  
beat around the bush, don't make it harder."  
  
"No, no, I'm not. I love you, Dani...I wouldn't break up with you over   
  
something that some thug had done to you. I just don't want it to push us   
  
backwards...I want to go forwards."  
  
"By that I take it you mean that you want us to sleep together."  
  
"It's not just that, but yes, it's a part of it."  
  
"I've got to go away and think about this, Josh."  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way, Dan, please."  
  
"I'll see you."  
  
At that, Dani left the tiny caravan and retreated to her room where she   
  
thought over and over about what Josh had said to her. She was desperate to get   
  
things back to the way they had been with Josh. She loved him, she was attracted   
  
to him...would it really be so bad? Maybe she was ready to sleep with Josh.   
  
What harm could it do? It would give Josh what he wanted and Dani would   
  
hopefully get what she wanted. It would also be a huge milestone for Dani to overcome.   
  
The only man she'd ever slept with before was Will and then of course there   
  
was Kane but that wasn't the same. Perhaps if she did it with Josh, it would be   
  
closure for the whole Kane situation. That's it. She'd decided. She would   
  
sleep with Josh. She picked up the phone and dialled his number.  
  
"Babe?"  
  
"Hey, I didn't think you'd be in touch so soon."  
  
"What would you do if I said I was ready?"  
  
"You what? Em, I'd say anytime, as long as you're sure."  
  
Dani hesitated...  
  
"I am. Cook a meal or something in your caravan tonight, I'll come over."  
  
"Ok, will I see you at about eight?"  
  
"Yeah, see you then, love you."  
  
"Back at ya!"  
  
Josh was clearly happy but was Dani? It was 4.30pm...three and a half hours   
  
to get ready and prepare herself. Was she really going to do this? She tried to   
  
think of the more trivial things, what to wear? How to do her hair? After   
  
about an hour of sifting through her clothes, Dani decided on a long black dress   
  
and left her hair hanging around her shoulders. 7.55pm...she should go. She   
  
descended the stairs and was greeted by her mum and dad.  
  
"Dani, where are you going dressed like that?" asked her protective father.  
  
"Out with Josh."  
  
"Whereabouts?" asked her mother, in a more caring tone.  
  
"Just to his caravan...he's made a meal and stuff. I really have to go, I'm   
  
going to be late."  
  
"Ok, honey, don't be too late."  
  
"I won't be."  
  
A few seconds after Dani left the house, Rhys' questions started.  
  
"Just to his caravan? I don't think so."  
  
"You have to let her do this on her own, Rhys."  
  
"If he touches her, if he hurts her, I'll put him in hospital, I swear it!"  
  
"Rhys...you can't protect her forever. If she thinks she is ready then there   
  
is nothing we can do about it. She's a big girl."  
  
"I'm not going to bed until she is home."  
  
"Fine...I'll stay up with you."  
  
As Rhys and Shelly worried at home, Dani worried in Josh's caravan. They'd   
  
had the meal and dessert wasn't good. Josh had been amazing all night. He was   
  
kind and considerate, gentle and loving. He didn't want Dani to feel   
  
uncomfortable or obliged at all. Dani leaned closer to Josh and kissed him. She wanted   
  
to do this. She really did but could she? The couple moved to the bed and Josh   
  
stopped.  
  
"Are you sure because if you're not then it's ok."  
  
"Let's do this."  
  
They began to kiss again. It was becoming heavier and stronger...thoughts   
  
were rising in Dani's head. Josh was oblivious to what she was seeing...it   
  
wasn't him. She was going through it all in her head again...she was becoming more   
  
and more distressed...  
  
"NO! Josh, please, I'm sorry, I can't do this."  
  
Josh immediately got up off the bed to give Dani some air. She moved to the   
  
table and began to cry.  
  
"Dani..."  
  
"I'm so sorry, I can't, I just can't."  
  
"It's ok, Dani."  
  
"It's not, I've ruined your night, you went to so much trouble...I just saw   
  
him, all the stuff with Kane, it just came back again. Why won't he go away,   
  
Josh, why?"  
  
"I don't know, Dan, but it's ok."  
  
"No, I've ruined it, I've ruined it all."  
  
"Dani..."  
  
"I have to go, I can't be here just now, I need to be at home."  
  
Without saying goodbye, Dani ran from the caravan in floods of tears. She ran   
  
to her home and without even thinking, she ran through the living room and   
  
straight to her room.  
  
"Dani!" her dad shouted after her. "What has he done to her?!"  
  
"Let me handle this, Rhys."  
  
Shelly knocked on Dani's door.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"I want to be alone. He didn't do anything, mum, it was me, just me."  
  
"Ok, sweetie, I'm here when you're ready."  
  
"Thanks." 


	7. Making up

It was 12pm in the afternoon. The Sutherland household was ghostly quiet. It   
  
wasn't like there was no one home, three people were at home, Shelly, Rhys and   
  
Dani. Shelly stood at the kitchen table, half-heartedly preparing some lunch.   
  
Rhys sat at the telly, not really watching but pretending too and Dani lay on   
  
her bed in her room. Her eyes were closed but she was not asleep, she wished   
  
she was asleep, then it wouldn't be so hard. A knock on the door was heard by   
  
the two elder Sutherlands, Rhys went to answer it. It was Josh.  
  
"Mate, you're not welcome here at the moment."  
  
"Rhys, who is it?" called his wife.  
  
"Josh."  
  
"Let him in, he didn't do anything, Dani told me herself."  
  
Rhys reluctantly opened the door and offered Josh a seat. He declined.  
  
"I'm only here to make sure that Dani is ok, I don't think I'm her   
  
favourite person right now so she won't want me staying."  
  
"I'll go get her and see if she will come down. She's not been down at all   
  
since she came home last night though so don't get your hopes up."  
  
Shelly left the two men on their own. The silence was awkward. Rhys was very   
  
protective of Dani, despite the fact that she was his eldest daughter, she was   
  
perhaps the weakest. She acted like she was the strongest but this was just a   
  
brave front that was easy to see through. Josh was also very protective of   
  
his girlfriend. He knew that she was fragile and he hated seeing her upset but   
  
he knew he had more to come. It was going to be a rough ride but he would be   
  
there.   
  
A few minutes later, Dani came down the stairs behind her mother. She had on   
  
a golden nightgown over her pyjamas, it was the same nightgown that she'd worn   
  
on the day that Kane had assaulted her.  
  
"Hey, babe, I'm just here to see if you're ok."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"When you're ready, Dani, come and see me."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Bye then and I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault, it was me..." Dani was close to tears.  
  
"Later."  
  
Dani had been cold with Josh but she much preferred that to crying her eyes   
  
out infront of him. When he left, she could no longer hold it in. She fell into   
  
her mother's arms and wept, silently.  
  
Shelly guided her shaken daughter to the couch where her husband sat. They   
  
shared a sorrowful look. Both were distraught that there daughter was so upset,   
  
they didn't know what to do to comfort her.  
  
"Dani, honey, do you want to tell us what happened?"  
  
"It's just so weird, mum."  
  
"Do you want me to leave you girls to it?"  
  
"No, dad, please."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"In your own time..."  
  
"I can't even talk to you's about this but me and Josh were going to take   
  
things further. We were ready, you know, well I thought I was ready. Please,   
  
don't blame any of this on Josh, it isn't his fault. He continually asked me if I   
  
was sure and if I was ready and I always said yes because I thought I was.   
  
But then when it came to it, my head was just filled with Kane. He was there, he   
  
was everywhere. He doesn't go away, why...?"  
  
Both parents were stunned at what their daughter told them. It was basically   
  
what they had expected but to hear it come out of her mouth, her voice so weak   
  
and feeble was heartbreaking.  
  
"Dani, I don't know, but from what you've told me, I think you need   
  
counselling."  
  
"Mum, I..."  
  
"I know we thought about it at the time and you said you didn't need it but   
  
it's clear now. You're not over what he did to you. It's the only way forward   
  
that I can see."  
  
"Ok...but where, when?"  
  
"I'll take you down to the drop in centre and we'll go through it with   
  
Flynn. Don't worry about him, he knows what he's doing."  
  
"Ok, but I have a relationship to rebuild first."  
  
Dani left the couch to go and get changed.  
  
"Shelly, do you really think this is wise?" asked Rhys.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Dredging it all up again, is that really going to help her?"  
  
"It's already there, Rhys...you can't dredge it up if it never went away in   
  
the first place. She's been hiding it, to herself as much as others.   
  
Counselling will help make it not so hard."  
  
"You know best."  
  
"In this area, yes, I do."  
  
The two remained silent for a while, until Dani came down. She looked nervous   
  
and her parents gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Dani, he'll understand, he's a good guy."  
  
"I hope so, mum, I really do."  
  
Dani left the house and began the short walk to Josh's caravan. When she   
  
knocked on the door, no one answered. She went to the back of the caravan and took   
  
the spare key out from under a rock. She looked inside and Josh wasn't there.   
  
She'd try the Diner. On her way to the Diner, Dani met Hayley. They stopped   
  
to talk for a while.  
  
"Hey Dan!"  
  
"Oh, Hayley, hi, I was miles away there."  
  
Hayley was surprised to see Dani dressed in trousers and a jumper instead of   
  
her normal skirt and t-shirt. Her hair was also tied back and it never was,   
  
something was up.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be? Has Josh said something to you?"  
  
"Josh? No. Why?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Dani! You know you can tell me if something is bothering you."  
  
"I know, I know, but I really have to find Josh just now, do you know where   
  
he is?"  
  
"Yeah, I've just saw him go down to the beach."  
  
"Ok, thanks, I'll catch up with you later."  
  
"Yeah, later."  
  
Hayley was puzzled by her friend's secret keeping but she walked away,   
  
sensing that Dani and Josh needed some time alone.  
  
Dani continued on to the beach and saw Josh staring at the ocean. Normally he   
  
was surfing in it but it was blatantly obvious that he had other things on   
  
his mind, Dani knew just what.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Dani, hi."  
  
"I want to apologise to you, Josh. Even though you say it wasn't my fault   
  
last night, it was because I told you I was ready when I wasn't. Then this   
  
morning, you were so sweet to come over and I was totally off with you, I was   
  
really cold, you didn't deserve that, you don't deserve that."  
  
"No need to apologise, Dan, I know you've got other things going on."  
  
"Hopefully not for much longer."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My mum and Flynn are going to try and arrange some counselling for me. I   
  
never took any at the time, I probably should have but I thought I could deal   
  
with it and I can't. I'm not ashamed to admit that I need help anymore."  
  
"That's great, Dan."  
  
"Yeah...I'm just worried."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Facing it again. I've been storing all the emotions and feeling away for so   
  
long now, it's going to be tough."  
  
"You'll get through it, Dan, you're a fighter."  
  
"It means a lot to me that you're behind me in all of this. Most guys would   
  
just have given up on me but not you."  
  
"That's because I love you, Dani. You don't give up on those that you love."  
  
"You're so sweet!"  
  
"I try my best!"  
  
"Seriously though, thank you."  
  
"It's not a problem!"  
  
"Ok, well, I have to go now, we have to go and see Flynn."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Dani gave Josh a little peck on the cheek and returned to her home. Her   
  
father was at work in the kiosk but her mother was at home, doing some paperwork   
  
from the Drop-in Centre.  
  
"How'd it go with Josh?"  
  
"Great, he's fantastic."  
  
"That's good. Do you want to go and see Flynn now?"  
  
"Emm..."  
  
"We don't need to go just now, just whenever you're ready."  
  
"I can't put it off any longer, let's go."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They left and headed to the Drop-in Centre. They were greeted by Flynn who   
  
knew why they had come. Shelly had previously phoned him telling him about Dani   
  
so he was prepared.  
  
"Ok, do you want to start looking through the names of counsellors."  
  
"Emm...well, I had an idea on the way down here."  
  
"What?" asked both Shelly and Flynn.  
  
"Perhaps, you, Flynn, could counsel me? It's just that, I don't really want   
  
to go through the whole thing with someone new and strange and you already   
  
know my story. And we know each other so that's better, is it not?"  
  
"Well, really it's up to you and your mum, Dani, but I'll be willing to do   
  
it, if that's what you want."  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"Up to you, honey."  
  
"Ok, then, let's do it."   
  
"How about 10am tomorrow, it's really the only time I'm free this week."  
  
"That's fine by me."  
  
"And me."  
  
"See you then."  
  
"Ok, bye!"  
  
Dani got up but Shelly stayed, she had some work to do. As she was leaving,   
  
Flynn called her back.  
  
"Dani?!"  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"Don't worry about this, we'll take it easy."  
  
"Thanks, Flynn, thanks a lot." 


	8. Fear of remembering

It was Saturday night. Usually, the Sutherland household would be close to   
  
empty with only the two adults at home, but not on this Saturday night. Everyone   
  
sat around the dinner table rather awkwardly. Kirsty was still in a mild   
  
state of depression, she was staring at her plate miserably rather than eating its   
  
contents. She still felt that her family resented her and looked down on her   
  
because of what she'd done and this made her uncomfortable around them. She   
  
didn't know how to talk to them anymore. Next to Kirsty sat Brodie. The two had   
  
made up only the day before and it had been quite emotional. Brodie still saw   
  
herself as an outsider in the family. She was extremely grateful to be there   
  
but she didn't want to outstay her welcome. She'd made a best friend in Dani   
  
aswell as two little sisters in Jade and Kirsty and she had new parental   
  
figures in Rhys and Shelly but did they see her like that? She wasn't sure. At one   
  
of the ends of the table sat Dani. She was curled up in the chair, deep in   
  
thought. There was no prizes for guessing what she was thinking about. She was   
  
unintentionally putting a depressing atmosphere over the family but she was   
  
afraid. She didn't know what was going to be brought up the next day and she was   
  
having second thoughts about it. Her mother noticed this and squeezed her arm,   
  
reassuringly. Shelly was being strong for her family's sake, she always was,   
  
but deep inside she was hurting to see her family in such an awful state.   
  
Sitting at the dinner table, she wondered how they'd become like this. Wasn't she a   
  
good enough mother? Next to her was Rhys who was thinking the same thing. He   
  
had let his daughters down as a father and because of this they'd all gotten   
  
hurt in some way or another. His wife often made the key decisions even though   
  
he liked to think that he did but he still felt like he'd failed them all.   
  
Lastly, at the other end of the table sat Jade. She was desperately trying to   
  
shadow some happiness over her parents and sisters. She was telling them of what   
  
she and Nick had done that day, adding in a few jokes, trying to lift the   
  
dampner to no avail. Jade didn't understand why no one communicated in her family   
  
anymore, everyone was acting as if they were listening to her and interested   
  
in what she was saying but really she knew that no one was. They were all lost   
  
in their own problems but Jade would not stop talking. She couldn't bear the   
  
deathly silence when she did.  
  
"Can I please be excused?"asked Dani.  
  
"Emm...yeah, ok."  
  
"Does that mean that I can go aswell?"followed on Kirsty.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well, I might aswell leave aswell if everyone else is."said Jade.  
  
Shelly gave up. She left the table before anyone else had gotten up and   
  
retreated to the living area. Her husband joined her and soon all the girls were in   
  
their rooms. Dani went straight to bed, she had a lot of thinking to do   
  
overnight. Brodie just lay on her bed and tried to work out her life...what did she   
  
really want? Kirsty sat on a chair next to her window and just stared outside   
  
and Jade sat down to read a book. She'd given up trying to talk to Kirsty,   
  
there was no getting through to her when she was like that. After a while, Rhys   
  
and Shelly went to bed also and soon the night was over.   
  
It was 8am and only Dani was up. Two hours to go...it was frightening.  
  
Shelly joined her at around 8.30am, knowing that her daughter would need some   
  
preparation for her counselling session.  
  
"I thought I would have to wake you up at 9.30am this morning!"  
  
"No, I've been up a while and awake a lot longer."  
  
"You're worried?"  
  
Dani sheepishly nodded.  
  
"There's no need to be, Flynn is really experienced, he'll do it right."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You will get over this you know?"  
  
"Really? Because I can't see how at the moment."  
  
"Trust me, Dan, it's just a matter of time."  
  
"How much time, mum? It's been 8months already!"  
  
"Everyone is different."  
  
"I'm going to go and see Josh, he asked me to before I left."  
  
"Will he be up at this time on a Sunday morning?"  
  
"Yeah, he knows what time the sesh is at."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Shelly was upset. Her daughter preferred to go and talk to her boyfriend   
  
about her troubles rather than talk to her, her mother. As 10 o clock approached,   
  
Dani wasn't home yet so Shelly decided to go to Josh's caravan and get her.   
  
On the way there, she met Dani and Josh who were on their way down to the   
  
Sutherland household.  
  
"You all set, Dani?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"You coming with us, Josh?"  
  
"Yip."  
  
"Ok, we better get a move on, it's five to."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The journey was silent. When they entered the Drop-in Centre all three were   
  
glad that Flynn spoke.  
  
"Ok, Dan, are you coming in with your mum and Josh?"  
  
"No, I need to do this on my own."  
  
Shelly looked quite hurt. Josh wanted to be there for Dani.  
  
"You sure you don't want me to come in there with you?"  
  
"I'm sure. I don't think I could do this with you there, or you mum, I'm   
  
sorry, I just have to do this by myself."  
  
"That's alright, Dani. We'll be out here waiting for you."  
  
"No, mum, don't wait around...I'll call you when I'm finished."  
  
"If that's what you want. See you later, honey."  
  
"Later, Dan."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Josh and Shelly left, leaving Dani to confront her fears...  
  
"Ok, Dani, so it's just you and me now, do you want to come inside here?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Now, I can tell that you're nervous so we're going to do a little   
  
relaxation exercise first."  
  
"Emm...ok."  
  
"Ok, close your eyes. And breathe...deeply. In...and out. In...and out.   
  
That's it, keep going. Now, I want you to think of all the good things in your   
  
life just now and say them, tell me them."  
  
"Well, there's my family. Josh. School's good. I don't know."  
  
"No, that was good. Keep thinking of these things throughout because we'r   
  
going to get onto the heavy stuff now."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Ok, I want you to think back 8months ago to the day of your attack. Think of   
  
how the day started out...the morning, and then into the afternoon. Then I   
  
want you to skip a few hours and think of after the attack...how did you feel?"  
  
"I...em...stiff, numb. I didn't feel anything, I was in a state of shock."  
  
"Ok, and as time progressed what did you feel? What did you feel towards   
  
Kane?"  
  
"I was frightened of him but I hated him."  
  
"Ok, look at it like this. See your feelings towards Kane as a number of   
  
layers. If he was standing here now, what's the first thing you would feel?"  
  
"I would be anxious and nervous."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, it's his effect. At the mention of his name, I   
  
worry...thinking that something is going to go wrong."  
  
"After nervousness, what do you feel?"  
  
"Fear."  
  
"Why are you scared of Kane?"  
  
"Because he hurt me."  
  
Tears were running down Dani's face.  
  
"He hurt you, yes, but he can't hurt you anymore."  
  
"Yes he can, " Dani points to her head, "up here he can."  
  
"Ok, we need to establish all of your feelings towards Kane so that we can   
  
tackle them one by one. What's the next layer after fear?"  
  
"Hatred."  
  
"Thought so...why do you hate him?"  
  
"Because he ruined my life."  
  
"Think of the good things, Dani, the good things."  
  
"It's not the same, it never will be. I hate him because he made me hate   
  
myself...it's my fault, it all was and I hate myself for that..."  
  
Dani was working herself up, she was shaking and she was crying, she couldn't   
  
take anymore.  
  
"No! I can't do this, Flynn, I can't."  
  
"Ok, take it easy...you're ok."  
  
"I'm not, if I can't even tell you how I feel about Kane without breaking   
  
down then what hope have I got? It's useless, he's with me for life."  
  
"No, Dani! For a first time, you done very well."  
  
"I can't deal with this now, I have to go."  
  
"Dani, please. Let's schedule another sesh."  
  
"No, Flynn, I can't do this, I just can't!"  
  
Dani ran out of the Drop-in Centre in tears. She'd only been there a matter   
  
of half an hour but she couldn't take anymore. She bumped into Josh on the   
  
beach and he took her home. Her mum was disappointed that the counselling hadn't   
  
been more successful but she decided to give Dani some time to cool off and   
  
think about things. Her daughter was sensible and she would come to the right   
  
conclusion for herself. Meanwhile, in her room, Dani was wondering if there was a   
  
conclusion for her. Would she ever find a way out? She couldn't see it, Kane   
  
was there with her to stay and there was nothing she could do about it. 


	9. Haunted by the past

A knock at the door woke Dani up. Her mum answered the door and was greeted by Flynn. Shelly immediately let him in, knowing straight away what he was there for. Dani also knew but she was less enthusiastic. She sat up and left a space on the couch where she had fallen asleep earlier. Flynn sat down next to her and signalled for Shelly to leave them alone for a while. Shelly was protective but she was aware that Flynn knew what he was doing.  
  
"Are you ok, Dani?"  
  
"I've been better."  
  
"You know, it really was a good first attempt."  
  
"I didn't think there'd have to be more than one, Flynn."  
  
"Everything takes time, it won't happen over night."  
  
"It just wasn't real enough."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, like when it got tough, at the end, I could stop. I didn't have to think about it anymore, if you understand me."  
  
"I think I do, yeah."  
  
"I don't know but this is just much harder than I thought."  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
"What's that meant to mean?"  
  
"I'm just thinking of different methods of counselling."  
  
"And..."  
  
"There's one way that might work for you."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"How would you feel about a mediation?"  
  
"Between me and Kane?"  
  
"Yeah and with me as the mediator."  
  
"Flynn, I..."  
  
"Give yourself some time to think about it and get back to me."  
  
At that, Flynn left the couch and the house, shouting goodbye to Shelly. Dani was stunned. Immediately, her first reaction was no way. How could she ever be in the same room as him again? It could never happen, she would never be able to do it. Then she thought more about it. Flynn thought it would work so maybe it would. He was experienced and normally knew what to do. Mind you, he had thought that the first method would work so who's to say that he wouldn't be wrong again? She so wanted to be over this, though. Her life was perfect, apart from Kane. He was there and she didn't want him to be. Would confronting him be the only way to make him go away? Dani knew that she would never ever forget about what Kane had done to her but would a mediation session make it easier? Whenever she thought about the man, she was scared. She didn't want to feel like that. She knew that Kane could no longer hurt her but in her head, everyday, he did hurt her. She had to make this go away. She knew that she couldn't go on living her life like this, it wouldn't work for much longer. Dani also felt that she could not continue to put the burden of Kane and his attack on Josh and her family. They had been superb but what more could she really expect from them? If they could just see her through this, then it would be gone.   
  
That was it, she'd decided. She would do it. She was frightened but that was the point in the whole thing. To not be frightened. Before telling another soul, Dani picked up the phone and called Flynn.  
  
"Flynn?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"Dani, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'll do it."  
  
"Ok, I'll get it touch with Kane."  
  
"Let me know."  
  
She hung up and went to tackle her family and Josh. How would they take it? Would they understand?  
  
Whilst Dani was trying to warm her boyfriend and her family round to the idea, Flynn was trying to tackle Kane. He'd gone to his house immediately after Dani called. He wanted to get rid of the whole thing as much as Dani did. He couldn't see another way out. Flynn had been at Kane's door for fifteen minutes. Kane knew he was outside and Flynn knew that he knew.  
  
"Mate, come on, open up. This is for you aswell as for Dani."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"It is, mate."  
  
"No, it's not! This is just another opportunity for the Sutherlands to have a go at me."  
  
"There's no chance of that, Kane. There will be me, you and Dani in the room and that is it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. The session is for you and for Dani, not for her family. You need this just as much as her. Don't even try to tell me that you don't think about it."  
  
"Of course I do. It's not nice to think that you've destroyed someone's life, you know."  
  
"Well, make yourself feel better then. If you come to this mediation session, you'll be restoring some peace and happiness to Dani's life."  
  
"I don't know, man."  
  
"Come on! It will work out for both of you, almost guaranteed. You just have to approach it in the right way."  
  
"Ok, ok, fine."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yes, ok, I'll do it."  
  
"Great. I'll come and get you tomorrow morning."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Flynn left the little house and called Dani on the way back. She was glad that Kane had agreed but also a wee bit afraid. What to expect now? Her family and Josh were totally against the idea but they'd agreed to be there for her. Could she really do this? Really?  
  
The next morning...  
  
Dani awoke early despite having a sleepless night. The same went for Kane. He didn't know what was going to be asked of him. Dani didn't know what she was going to ask. She'd tried to prepare some questions the night before but it was useless. She needed some comfort so she headed over to see Josh. He didn't understand why Dani was doing this but he was there for her, all the way. Kane had no one to turn to for some comfort. When he'd attacked Dani, he'd been confused and hurt. In his mind, he thought that Dani had wanted to have sex with him even though he'd heard her say no. Dani stayed at Josh's all morning. She didn't want to face Kane but she had to. Half an hour before the session, she said goodbye to Josh and prepared to confront her fears.  
  
The Drop in Centre...  
  
Dani sat with her mum, dad and boyfriend surrounding her. She was nervous, extremely anxious and she was shaking. She had dressed herself in a loose t-shirt and old jeans, she just didn't feel right in her normal clothes around Kane. As Dani sat waiting, Flynn was driving Kane to the Drop in Centre in his truck. No one spoke. Finally, they arrived. Before entering the building, Flynn warned Kane to calm himself. He knew of his fiery temper and it was the last thing that was needed today. As Kane and Flynn entered the Centre, Josh was leaving. He could tell by Dani's reaction that this was Kane Phillips. This was him. This was the scum who had raped his girlfriend then tormented and harrassed her. He had to leave quickly to stop himself from saying anything, Dani didn't need that.  
  
"Ok, Dani, come with us."  
  
"I'll see you later, mum, dad."  
  
"Don't think that you have to do this, Dani. You can still back out."  
  
"No, I do have to do this."  
  
She left her mum and dad at that point and entered the room with Kane and Flynn. She sat on the empty bed. Kane couldn't look her in the eye. The silence was deafening. Flynn started things off.  
  
"Ok, now we all know why we're here. Firstly, we need to make clear a few rules."  
  
"No kicking, biting, scratching...we get it, dude."  
  
"This isn't funny, Kane." Dani surprised herself.  
  
"Exactly, Kane. This is no joke. If you're not going to take this seriously then just leave now."  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry."  
  
"You both will get your say where the other has to listen. No interrupting, you'll get your turn. Ok, Dani, you go first."  
  
"I don't even know what to say...you ruined my life, Kane."  
  
"I think that's taking it to the extreme."  
  
"Kane, didn't you hear me, let her speak."  
  
"No, Flynn, it's ok. I can't have a proper relationship with my boyfriend or my family. Without them I don't even have a life, so if that's not ruined then what is?"  
  
Kane was silent, he had no answer.  
  
"Do you have anything to say, Kane?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on..."  
  
"Ok, fine. I think that you dress like you want guys, Dani. You totally led me on that day. What else was I meant to think?"  
  
"I said no! Couldn't you hear me? I said no!"  
  
"What is the point in this if you're just going to shout at me? As far as I can see, you brought this on yourself and you know it, that's why you're so cut up about it."  
  
"You don't know anything about me. Do you think that just because I wear skirts instead of trousers that means I want to have sex with guys I barely know?"  
  
"You were flirting with me!"  
  
"I know and I shouldn't have been but at the end of the day, I said no and you know I did."  
  
"No, Dani. You can't shift all the blame onto me. You were wearing clothes that said you wanted to."  
  
"I can't do this anymore, Flynn. I just can't take this."  
  
"Dani..."  
  
But she was gone. She'd left the room in tears, extremely disappointed that nothing had come out of the session. Kane also felt a bit disappointed. He'd done the wrong thing. Shouting at Dani when she was already hurting was not going to make things better. He was mad, though. No one seemed to think that Dani had done any wrong. She had clearly flirted with her. He left the room and slammed the door. It had been a bad day for all involved. Flynn was upset that no developments had been made. What now? 


	10. Doing anything for those you love

Dani didnt go home after her counselling session. She didnt want to face  
  
her mum and dad, or Josh, who had told her all along that this was a bad idea.  
  
What would they think of her now? Shed stayed in that room for less than  
  
10minutes and she couldnt take anymore. Shed complained to Flynn that her first  
  
session wasnt real enough but this one was just a bit too real. She hadnt  
  
achieved anything, she felt like shed taken a backwards step. She didnt  
  
know what to do or who to turn to...surely her family were sick of the whole Kane  
  
situation. Why couldnt she just let it go? Why was it just not that easy?  
  
Josh interrupted Danis thoughts. Hed gone to the Drop in Centre, expecting  
  
her still to be there but when she wasnt, he looked around and found her at  
  
Miles bench.  
  
"Babe, its ok, dont worry about it."  
  
"Its not ok, you didnt hear what he said to me."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"That Id brought the whole thing on myself because of the way I dressed and  
  
how I flirted with him."  
  
"Scum!"  
  
"I dont know what to do anymore."  
  
"I cant believe he said that to you. Doesnt he even know what he done?  
  
Doesnt he even care?"  
  
"Well, it doesnt look like it."  
  
"You know when I saw him, he looked almost exactly as Id imagined. I bet  
  
that he isnt even sorry, Dani. He deserves to be taught a lesson."  
  
"I need to go, Josh. Ive not seen mum and dad yet."  
  
"Oh right, ok...call me."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Dani left the bench and began to think of what she was going to say to her  
  
parents. They would be disappointed for sure. Kane had disrupted the entire  
  
family and he was still there. All she could tell them was the truth. After a  
  
short walk, Dani arrived at her home. Her mum and dad were sitting worriedly.  
  
"How was it Dani?"  
  
"I'm not going to lie...you were right, it was useless."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He basically said that I brought the whole thing on myself, look, I really  
  
dont feel up to talking about it just now."  
  
"Ok, honey, I'm sorry." said her mum.  
  
"No, hang on." said her dad.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Isn't he taking any blame for this at all?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ive never seen anyone make me as angry as he does."  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"Ive got work to do."  
  
He left the house and Dani left the room. She had things to sort out in her  
  
head and it was going to take time and some peace and quiet.  
  
Meanwhile, Kane sat at the back of the Drop in Centre, away from view from  
  
most. He went over in his head, again, what he and Dani had said to each other  
  
during the session. He knew what had done to Dani was wrong so why couldnt  
  
he just admit it and say sorry and then it would be over with. He needed some  
  
closure, he needed to get on with his life. Ever since the courtcase, his life  
  
had been a mess. Hed transferred schools but became an outsider at his new  
  
one. He soon dropped out and just got a job down on the wharf. He had no  
  
qualifications so what could he do with his life? He was dwelling on the past and  
  
there was no good in doing that, for him or for Dani. Kane had approached the  
  
mediation in the totally wrong way and that was obvious to him now. He shouldve  
  
let Dani speak and have her say then maybe they could have resolved things.  
  
Flynn came out to join him.  
  
"How you holding up?"  
  
"Today was a waste of time, Flynn. It done more bad than good."  
  
"I know. I just called the Sutherlands and Dani doesnt want to talk. Shes  
  
just as down about the whole thing as you are"  
  
"I feel really awful, Flynn. What I did to Dani was uncalled for and I know  
  
that. She flirted, yes, and she kissed me, yes, but she did not deserve to  
  
be...to be raped. Ive no idea how that feels and now Ive just made it worse."  
  
"Maybe if you said all that to Dani then shed be a bit more understanding  
  
and she wouldnt just walk out the room. A few days ago, I had an individual  
  
session with Dani and we talked about how she felt about you. Now I probably  
  
shouldnt be telling you this but I think it can help. She said that when she  
  
sees you or thinks about you, she gets nervous and then scared and then come her  
  
feelings of hatred. Without knowing, she practically made it clear that all  
  
she wants you to do is recognise what you done and be sorry for it. Shes  
  
blaming it all on herself and no doubt so are you. This could be resolved easily if  
  
only yous were willing."  
  
"Man, I dont know. I doubt that Dani would even want to try again."  
  
"This isnt just all about Dani, you know. Yes, she is the victim but a boy  
  
of 19years old does not go around kidnapping or attacking girls for no reason.  
  
I know about your history with your father and brother and all that sort of  
  
stuff but Dani doesnt. Youve got to make her understand and then if she  
  
doesnt hate you so much then you can stop hating yourself. Just think about it,  
  
Kane...it will be worthwhile."  
  
At that, Flynn got up and continued his work in the Drop in Centre. As he  
  
left, someone else approached. He creeped, silently, towards the shadow of Kanes  
  
figure. What he saw was Kane Phillips sitting on the ground with his head in  
  
his hands. Kane had his back to the man, unaware that he was there. The man  
  
looked around, there was no one there. Just him and Kane. The perfect  
  
opportunity. He couldnt risk getting himself too close to Kane in fear that he would  
  
turn around and see him. He grabbed a stone from the ground, it was quite big.  
  
He prepared to throw it...in his mind he counted...one...two...three...and then  
  
he threw! As soon as the stone left his hand, he ran back about three metres  
  
behind the building, then he heard the stone land on the grass. It had missed.  
  
Kane had been alarmed by the stone but presumed it was just some kid mucking  
  
around. He resumed his position and began thinking again.  
  
How could I miss, thought the man. His hands were shaky, maybe thats why. He  
  
wasnt used to doing this sort of thing but it had to be done. Kane couldnt  
  
continue to treat Dani like that. The man thought over how else he could hurt  
  
Kane. Whilst looking around, he spotted a fire log. Perfect! He slowly  
  
approached the log and then picked it up. It was heavy, it could do a lot of damage  
  
if used in the correct way. He walked towards Kane with the log in his  
  
hand...was he really doing this? Yes! He told himself to stay focused and  
  
concentrated, if he mucked up, hed be found out straight away. He was coming so much  
  
closer...he was now so close that he could touch Kane.  
  
Kane could feel someones breath on his back. He assumed that it was Flynn,  
  
coming back to speak to him about the session. He stood up and began to walk  
  
away but before he could get far...BAM! Right on the back of the head. The pain  
  
was unbelievable...what was it? He turned around, preparing to fight back. He  
  
came face to face with his perpetrator and before he got the chance to say  
  
anything....BAM! Another hit, across the face and he was on the floor. His vision  
  
was blurred.  
  
The perpetrator looked at his victim, lying on the ground...weak and  
  
vulnerable. His thoughts turned to Dani, how weak and vulnerable she must have been  
  
when Kane was assaulting her. How she must have felt when there was no one  
  
around to help her fight off this man who was at least two times stronger than her.  
  
Now Kane was just getting a taste of his own medicine. The attacker may not  
  
have been stronger but he definately had the upper hand. Kane was on the floor  
  
in pain with no weapon and he was on his feet with a heavy log in his hands.  
  
The attacker gave the victim one last kick in the face which knocked him out  
  
then ran off, throwing the log far, far away. He had no regrets, Kane had got  
  
what hed deserved. 


	11. An unlikely friendship

Flynn came out to talk to Kane again to see if he'd reached any decisions. What he saw was not the Kane that he had a left a mere half an hour ago, he saw Kane lying on the ground with blood pouring from his head, unconscious. His immediate instinct was to check if he was still alive...yes, but his pulse was very weak. Flynn called an ambulance and helplessly waited with Kane.  
  
Along the other side of the Bay, Seb was doing the same thing but the person he waited with was not Kane. He was staring down at Kirsty, his former girlfriend who he still cared for very deeply. She'd slipped on a loose paving stone along the edge of the wharf and banged her head. The fall had caused her to dive, helplessly, into the water. Seb had been the only person there so by the time he'd pulled her out of the water, she was unconscious.  
  
The ambulance for Kane arrived and Flynn entered it with him. He would've called someone but he was unsure if Kane had any next of kin. The questions started...  
  
"What happened to him?" asked the doctor in the back of the ambo.  
  
"I honestly don't know, mate. I'd been talking to him about half an hour ago and when I came back out, I found him like this."  
  
"Ok, are you his next of kin?"  
  
"No, I'm just his counsellor. I don't know any numbers for a next of kin or even if the poor guy has any."  
  
"Well, if he does, you'd better start looking them out now because this doesn't look good."  
  
After what seemed like hours, an ambulance arrived for Kirsty. Seb hadn't even thought to call any of the Sutherlands, he'd been too worried for Kirsty. She was breathing but only barely.  
  
"What went on here, young fellow?"  
  
"She slipped on the paving stone, knocked her head and fell into the water. I got her out but I think it was too late, I could have saved her..."  
  
"Mate, you done the best you could, are you coming in the back of this?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you her boyfriend?"  
  
"No," said Seb, wishing that he still was, "just a friend."  
  
"Do you know where her family are?"  
  
"At home, I presume."  
  
"When we get to the hospital, you call them, son."  
  
"Ok...will she be alright?"  
  
"We think so, could just be concussion but we'll have to check her out, now come on!"  
  
Seb stepped into the ambulance after the stretcher carrying Kirsty. He was so scared, what if Kirsty died? Would he be blamed for not saving her sooner?  
  
In the back of the first ambulance, Flynn was also extremely worried. The doctor had been explaining that Kane would either pass on tonight or make a full recovery...it just depended on how strong he was. They arrived at the hospital and Kane was rushed into an emergency room, Flynn was told to wait in the waiting room. After five minutes, another stretcher was pulled in, carrying another familiar face. Flynn saw Seb staring after the stretcher.  
  
"Was that Kirsty?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"She hit her head on the ground then fell in the water...what are you doing here?"  
  
"I found Kane Phillips unconscious outside the Drop in Centre."  
  
"So why did you come?"  
  
"Mate, the guy deserves to have someone here with him."  
  
"Kirsty said that he really upset Dani at their counselling session today, she was really down...why would you want to care for someone who could do that to a girl like Dani?"  
  
"Kane had a rough time at the session today aswell. Let's just sit here and wait, ok? Shouldn't you be calling the Sutherlands?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose."  
  
Seb got up and dialled the number. At the other side of the phone, Brodie answered.  
  
"Hi, Summer Bay Caravan Park, how can I help you?"  
  
"Brodie, it's Seb, is Shelly or Rhys home?"  
  
"Yeah, hang on. SHELLY! PHONE!"  
  
"Hello, who is it?"  
  
"It's Seb, Mrs S."  
  
"Are you looking for the twins? I thought Kirsty was out with you and Jade is at the Diner with Nick."  
  
"No, I know where Kirsty is, that's why I'm calling."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm at the hospital. Kirsty fell and split her head on the ground, she fell into the water. She's unconscious, you should get down here."  
  
"Oh, oh my god! Is she ok?"  
  
"They think she will be, Mrs S."  
  
"Thanks for calling, Seb, and for staying with her."  
  
"It's no problem."  
  
Both hung up and Seb rejoined Flynn at the seating area just in time to hear a doctor telling him that Kane had been moved out of the emergency room into a normal ward.  
  
"He'll take some time to recover and is just beginning to regain consciousness. Do you want to go and see him?"  
  
"Yeah, ok."  
  
"Oh and expect some memory loss...this way."  
  
Seb sat alone, awaiting the Sutherland's arrival. Flynn entered the room where Kane lay in a bed. His face was bruised and bandaged and he was holding his ribs. He'd broken one when he'd fallen to the ground. Kane was glad to see Flynn, glad that someone cared.  
  
"Mate...what happened?"  
  
"I don't know, Flynn." Kane's voice was weak.  
  
"How can you not know?"  
  
"I can't remember."  
  
"You were attacked though, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Flynn sat with Kane a while until he fell asleep and then he left for home. As Flynn was leaving, Rhys, Shelly and Dani approached. Seb had already been told that Kirsty was going to be ok.  
  
"Mr and Mrs S, Dani...she's going to be ok."  
  
"Where is she? Can we see her?"  
  
"She's just being moved just now, into a normal ward."  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
All three walked towards the reception desk and were shown were Kirsty was. She lay in a room with two other people. Behind closed curtains was Kane, asleep and unaware of who was there. Across from Kirsty was another teenage boy who was also asleep. Kirsty had a bandage around her head and was slightly drowsy.  
  
"Kirsty! Thank god you're ok!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We thought we'd nearly lost you, again."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't keep scaring me, little sis!"  
  
"I just tripped, what a clutz!"  
  
"You're alive, that's the main thing."  
  
The three stayed and chatted for a while but then visiting hours were over. About an hour after her family had left, Kirsty was woken up by the clatter of the nurse's food trolley.  
  
"What would you like, my dear?"  
  
"I'll think I'll pass."  
  
"You must eat something!"  
  
"No, really, I had a big lunch."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
She moved her trolley to the next bed.  
  
"Who's behind these curtains?"  
  
She opened the curtains and Kirsty was astonished to see Kane Phillips lying helplessly in a bed behind them. Kane was equally as shocked to see Kirsty...  
  
"Would you like anything?"  
  
"No, thanks."  
  
She began to walk away...  
  
"I'm telling you, you kids these days will all end up like sticks!"  
  
And she was gone.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question."  
  
"Kane, cut the crap, you were with my sister hours ago, what's happened since then?"  
  
"I got beat up."  
  
"Serves you right, Dani was in a right state when she came home."  
  
"My sole intention in this world is not to torment your sister."  
  
"Well, you're doing a pretty damn good job of it so far!"  
  
"I don't have to listen to this."  
  
"No, I'm sorry, but you do. You can't treat her like that!"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for what I did to Dani! That's just so much harder to say to her face when she can't even look at me. She's terrified of me and that doesn't exactly make me feel good about myself. I'm scum and I know it...a leopard doesn't change it's spots and so on...I don't need you telling me aswell. I'm sorry ok, I did wrong, I don't know what more to say."   
  
Kane had surprised himself, he hadn't meant to get so worked up. When he was speaking, Kirsty had felt sorry for him. Everyone deserved a second chance. Her family had given her one after she'd dabbled with drugs.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry for shouting at you."  
  
"That's ok. So, what happened to you?"  
  
"Like the clumsy person I am, I tripped, bumped my head and fell into the water!"  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"So who beat you up?"  
  
"I don't know, I can't remember."  
  
Kane was quick to change the subject.  
  
"So, you've been in here before then?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"You were smart enought to dodge the food!"  
  
Kirsty laughed. For a moment, she'd forgotten that she was talking to Kane Phillips, the same Kane Phillips who had raped her sister only 8months ago. Maybe he'd changed but to her, he didn't seem so bad. At least he was admitting blame for attacking Dani. That night, Kirsty and Kane sat up all night talking, forgetting who the other person was. They realised that they both had a lot in common. Both had dropped out of school and got in trouble in the past. They liked the same music and had the same sense of humour.   
  
Kirsty eventually went to sleep in the morning thinking, can a leopard EVER change its spots? 


	12. Turn for the worse

Kirsty was woken up around 10am by the sound of nurses and doctors running into her room. Machines were beeping and a stretcher was being pulled in. What's going on, she thought. They walked past her bed and straight to Kane's. His lifeless body was pulled onto the stretcher and pushed out of the room. A tear fell down Kirsty's cheek. She was confused. Why was she crying? This was Kane, she kept saying to herself, Kane Phillips! The room felt so empty. She was on her own. The other teenage boy who had been in the room had been picked up by his family the night before. It was so silent without Kane. They'd been told off many times the night before for talking and laughing...what was wrong was Kane? Was he dead? Even though she felt that she should, Kirsty didn't want Kane to be in pain or to be dead. He'd made a mistake. She'd found that out the night before. They'd talked about everything, even about how and why he raped Dani. Kirsty had learnt of Kane's childhood and had a better understanding of what had really happened to her sister. Kane knew it was a wrong thing and he said that he would do anything to turn back the clock. Kirsty was scared...she'd finally found someone who understood her and now he could be gone.   
  
That day, Kirsty was told that she was well enough to go home. As she was in the car on the way home, all her thoughts were on Kane. She didn't even know if he was alive or dead and she couldn't exactly just ask one of the nurses or doctors when her family were there. Another thing was on her mind, who had done this to Kane?  
  
When Kirsty arrived home, she was greeted by her mum, Jade, Brodie, Seb and Nick. Dani was upstairs because she was still upset and depressed.  
  
"Hey Kirsty, how are you?"  
  
"I'm ok, thanks...a little bit sleepy though."  
  
"Do you want to go upstairs then, honey?"  
  
"If you don't mind."  
  
"No, it's fine."  
  
"Ok, thanks for making an effort though, all of you."  
  
On her way up the stairs, she bumped into Dani, who was coming down to welcome her home. She looked terrible. She had bags under her eyes through lack of sleep and her hair was all over the place. She was still in her pyjamas even though it was 3 o clock in the day.  
  
"Hi Kirsty, I was just coming down to see you."  
  
"You look like you need some rest, Dani."  
  
"That's easier said than done, anyway, you're ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Ok, I'm glad."  
  
Dani turned around to go back into her room.  
  
"Dani?!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You'll get through this, ok? I know you will."  
  
"Thanks, Kirsty, I hope so."  
  
Kirsty had only said so because she felt so guilty. All she'd done was talk with Kane and she already felt like she'd betrayed her sister. She was about to do so even more.  
  
Instead of going into her bedroom, Kirsty descended the stairs and found only her mum and dad still there.  
  
"Mum, dad, I've decided that I need some air. I've been cooped up in a hospital ward for a day so I just need a bit of room to breathe. I'm going to go for a walk."  
  
"Ok, do you want some company?"  
  
"No thanks, mum, I'll be fine. I shouldn't be too long."  
  
"Watch out for paving stones!"  
  
"Ha ha, dad, you're so funny! Bye!"  
  
She left and started to walk in the direction of the hospital. On the way there, she stopped many times thinking, what am I doing? She couldn't believe that she was going to see if Kane was ok. Why did she care so much? It troubled Kirsty to think that she liked Kane. He'd done such a terrible thing to Dani and it was obvious that she was still hurting from it now. No matter how much Kirsty tried to stop herself, though, she kept on walking until finally she was in the hospital reception.  
  
"I'm here to see Kane Phillips, please."  
  
She'd dreaded hearing the nurse say that he had passed on...  
  
"Ok, sure, are you a member of family?"  
  
Kirsty breathed a sigh of relief...he was ok!  
  
"Eh...no, I'm just a...a friend."  
  
"Ok, we'll let you in but only because he's not had any visitors."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Just down that corridor to your left."  
  
Kane was still in the same room. It saddened Kirsty that he'd had no visitors, did no one care, did anyone even know? When she entered the room, Kane's curtains were drawn. Perhaps she should've just gone after she'd heard that he was ok but something had pulled her towards Kane. She hoped he wasn't asleep.  
  
"Kane?"  
  
"Kirsty! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I, eh, I came to see you."  
  
"I thought the worst when I was brought back here and you were gone!"  
  
"Oh my god, I thought that you were dead! All I saw was the nurses taking you away and then I was discharged, I'm so glad you're ok!"  
  
Kirsty leaned forward to hug Kane then realised what she was doing and stopped herself.  
  
"What am I doing here?"  
  
"I've been thinking about you all day."  
  
"Same here. How can we like each other, Kane, how can we?"  
  
"Because you're beautiful..."  
  
"Kane...this is wrong."  
  
"I know but I can't help how I feel."  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
Kirsty leaned forward and kissed Kane. It was a long kiss and when it finished, they kissed again. The spark between the two was obvious and they couldn't keep it to themselves any longer. Two days ago, thought Kirsty, the thought of kissing Kane Phillips would have made her sick. Now, she couldn't get enough of him. Kane stopped.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
"Yeah. I know it's wrong, I know, but you understand me Kane, you understand me like no one else does."  
  
"I feel exactly the same way. It was so easy for me to talk to you about everything last night, Kirsty, and I've never felt like that before, with anyone."  
  
"Kane, I think that you're just misunderstood and if everyone had just given you a second chance after the Shauna kidnapping then Dani wouldn't have been raped. This isn't totally your fault."  
  
"Try convincing your family that."  
  
"Oh no, I can't let them know about this. Not now anyway, not when Dani's the way she is. To find out that me and you are an item would just be enough to make her have a breakdown. She's on her way there already."  
  
"Is that what we are...an item?"  
  
"I don't know...I suppose so...yeah! We are!"  
  
"Kirsty, I've known you for less than a day..."  
  
"What are you saying, Kane? Are you saying that you don't want to do this?"  
  
"No! Let me finish! I'm saying that even though I've known you for less than a day, you're already so special to me."  
  
"Kane..."  
  
The pair kissed again, just as Flynn was walking into the room. He was shocked to see Kirsty Sutherland who was only fifteen years old and Kane Phillips who was nineteen, locked in each others arms, kissing and hugging. The ringing of Flynn's mobile alarmed Kane and Kirsty. They both froze and Flynn glared at them both before dashing outside to answer his mobile.  
  
"Flynn Saunders..."  
  
"It's Dani."  
  
"Oh, em, hi."  
  
"I've been thinking...do you think we can try the mediation again?"  
  
"Dani, I, I don't know."  
  
"Why not? I know you said that we approached it in the wrong way but I know that now and I think I know what to do now."  
  
"I don't think so, Dani. Kane's been beaten up, pretty badly, so I don't think he'd be up to it, look, I'm at the hospital just now, I have to go."  
  
Flynn cut Dani off, feeling guilty after what he'd just saw. He made his way back inside the building as Josh made his way into Dani's room.  
  
"Hey babe, how you doing?"  
  
"I just got off the phone to Flynn, he said that Kane's been beaten up."  
  
Josh didn't seem at all surprised.  
  
"So, what would you care? Doesn't that make you happy?"  
  
"I, eh, I don't know...how are we going to work things out now?"  
  
"I can't believe that you're not happy to see your rapist in hospital!"  
  
"Josh, why are you shouting at me?"  
  
"I'm not, sorry...let's go back to my caravan for a while."  
  
"Ok, I need to look at a different four walls for a while!"  
  
Dani told her mum and dad where she was going and her and Josh went to her caravan.  
  
"So, Dani, do they know who beat up Kane?"  
  
"No, I don't think so, well, Flynn didn't say."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
"What do you mean, that's ok?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"I said nothing, Dani!"  
  
"You don't need to shout at me!"  
  
"I can't believe how ungrateful you are!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I did it for you, babe, for you."  
  
"You, you, you beat up Kane?"  
  
"I thought you'd be happy!"  
  
"No, Josh, how could you?"  
  
"He raped you, Dani!"  
  
"Don't you think I know that but what you've done just makes you as bad as him!"  
  
"I didn't rape anyone, Dan."  
  
"It's all about the violence, Josh, I don't believe this!"  
  
"The violence?"  
  
"I need to go home, Josh, I can't be in the same room as you just now."  
  
Josh stood infront of the door.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, Dani." 


	13. Hostage situation

"Josh, just let me out."  
  
"What so you can go and tell the police who beat up Kane?"  
  
"I won't, Josh, just let me go."  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
"Josh!"  
  
"You're staying here!"  
  
"No, I don't want to."  
  
"I don't care if you want to or not."  
  
"Josh, what's got into you?"  
  
"I did a good thing for you yesterday and now you're just throwing it back in my face."  
  
"I'm not, I just don't think violence will solve anything."  
  
"That's crap and you know it, Dani."  
  
"Just let me go home, please!"  
  
Dani tried to push Josh out of the way but he grabbed her arm and pushed her back, causing her to fall onto the floor. It was then that Dani began to get scared. She'd never seen Josh like this before.  
  
"Josh...I..."  
  
"Shut up, Dani, just shut up!"  
  
The teenager began to cry. What was going on? Why was he being like this? She just wanted to be home, in the safety of her own home with her own family.  
  
"You know that I love you, Dani, don't you, and that I only done this out of my love for you."  
  
"How can you love me when you've just hurt me?"  
  
"Don't even pretend like that hurt."  
  
"Josh, it did..."  
  
"What are you crying for?"  
  
"I've had such a rough time of it, Josh, even you said so yourself, and then you go and violently beat up Kane. Now you're turning on me, what's going on here?"  
  
"I know that you've had a rough time, Dani, I hate to see you upset, that's why I thought that finishing Kane off would be the best thing all round. He's the one who hurts you, not me, and I'm the one suffering for it."  
  
"Josh, this isn't all about you. When I first told you about Kane, I told you that you could back out but you chose to stick by me."  
  
She started to get up and walk towards the door again.  
  
"Sit back down."  
  
"Josh, I'm going home."  
  
"No! Sit down, Dani!"  
  
He pushed her back and she banged her head off the side of the small bed. Josh looked on in disgust at what he'd done but he couldn't help himself. He loved Dani so much but she also angered him. Why couldn't she just get over this Kane guy? It had been affecting their relationship ever since she'd told him. So what Dani couldn't do for herself, Josh decided to do for her. He couldn't see that he was hurting her even more. He just wanted Dani all to himself. He didn't want her to always be thinking of Kane or doing stuff with her family and friends. Dani was his girlfriend and he wanted to make that clear.  
  
"Dani, you're my girl, ok, but lately, you've not been acting like it."  
  
She was still completely and utterly dazed by the whole thing. He'd pushed her twice now, where was the Josh that she loved? Her head ached and when she touched it, there was trickles of blood on her fingers.  
  
"Look what you've done to me, Josh."  
  
"It'll heal."  
  
"What are you doing? Why have you changed so much?"  
  
"I'm not the one who's changed, Dani, you are. You changed on the very day that you told me about Kane."  
  
"No. I changed forever on the day that Kane raped me. You never even met the Dani Sutherland that I was then so how can you say that I've changed?"  
  
"Because you have. You used to be so much different."  
  
"That's only because I was hiding my feelings. If you can't deal with them then maybe you're not the man I thought you were, maybe you're not the man I fell in love with. Now, please, can I go home?"  
  
Josh ignored her question...  
  
"Are you saying that you don't love me anymore?"  
  
"No...I don't know...actually, yes, I am. There's no way I can love a man who just beat up a guy and then flung me across a room, twice."  
  
"I did that for you, Dani! Why can't you understand that?"  
  
"Because it's not the normal thing that someone does for their girlfriend. Others would buy her flowers or cook her a meal, not beat up a guy."  
  
"Ah, but he's not just a guy, is he Dan? He's Kane Phillips, the guy that around 8months ago raped you and then beat you at court."  
  
"Josh, I know, you don't have to keep saying that, I know who he is."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry...is it hurting you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You've got to face up to the truth, Dani."  
  
"That's what I'm trying to do."  
  
"Well then you're going to have to get used to people saying his name and saying the word rape."  
  
"Josh, stop it."  
  
"What, am I putting horrible images into your head?"  
  
Dani started crying again. All she could see was his face and she didn't understand why Josh was doing this to her. What had she done that was so wrong that meant she deserved this?  
  
"Oooo...I'm really scaring you now, aren't I?"  
  
"Don't do this to me, please Josh, please."  
  
"What? Talk about KANE PHILLIPS?"  
  
"Let me out, please."  
  
"No! Why should I?"  
  
"Because I need to go to the hospital."  
  
"And tell them that you're boyfriend's been hitting you? Then you might aswell add in that I beat up your rapist!"  
  
"No, please."  
  
"Hmmm...nah!"  
  
"I'll scream, really loud, someone's bound to hear me."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!"  
  
Josh walked towards a drawer and opened it. He pulled something out and started to walk towards Dani. He put his free hand over her mouth and with the other one, he put a gun to her head.  
  
"Scream once more, Dani, and I'll kill you!" 


	14. Going downhill

Dani gasped as Josh moved his hand away from her mouth. He kept the gun pointing at her forehead.  
  
"I thought you loved me, Josh."  
  
"You don't love me anymore, so what's the point?"  
  
"Please..."  
  
"You're depressed, aren't you?"  
  
"What...I, well, I guess so."  
  
"Hmmm...I could make it look like suicide. First you're raped, then you lose your court case, then your boyfriend cheats on you. Next, you find that you can't deal with the rape so you get counselling but that fails aswell. I could make the police think that you just totally broke down. You know, saying all that out, Dani, you're quite strong really. Not nearly strong enough though. Pity. I could make you write a suicide note or something...ooo this could be fun!"  
  
"Josh, you're talking like a madman."  
  
"How do you know that's not what I am?"  
  
Dani had sat listening for hours to Josh rambling on about how he could cover up her death and how this was all her fault. She thought it best not to speak.  
  
"Well, say something!"  
  
"I can't believe this is happening. What have I ever done to you?"  
  
"Nothing! And that's exactly the point! I want to move forward in this relationship but you don't have time for me anymore."  
  
"For 8months, I've been trying to please everyone else. I've been putting Kane and the rape to the back of my mind but it just does not work like that. I need some time for me now. We have no relationship anymore, Josh. We're over, we're finished and I decided that the first time you pushed me."  
  
Josh was hurt by Dani's words. Why couldn't she understand that he was hurting too? He needed someone to comfort him and it wasn't always the other way around. He walked towards her and slapped her across the face.  
  
"I can make you have a relationship with me."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You came over here at 3.30pm, it's only 7.45pm now, no one's going to be worried about you, you're with your loving boyfriend! I can do whatever I want to you!"  
  
"Josh..."  
  
"Yeah...a guy has his needs, all those times that you've been too scared or confused to have sex, I could get my own back right here, right now."  
  
"No..."  
  
"I think that would be fun, don't you?"  
  
Dani didn't answer. She just cried. She knew that when Josh had his mind set on something then there was no stopping him. The one man who she thought she could trust, the one man she thought she could rely on.  
  
"Answer me, Dani!"  
  
He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her along the caravan. She was uncontrollably shaking and crying. He lay down on top of her and she thought it was all over. She tried screaming to make him change his mind but he put his hand over her mouth. She couldn't do anything. He was holding down her wrists and it was just like last time. She couldn't do a thing. Josh was much stronger than her, just like Kane had been. All she could do was lie still and hope that he would remember who she was and have second thoughts. He wouldn't do it, would he?  
  
Outside...  
  
Two people were walking by outside. They were holding hands and talking. They were Kirsty and Kane. Kane had discharged himself from hospital and they'd gone down to the wharf and chatted for hours. They had had a severe talking to by Flynn about the consequences of their relationship but he'd promised not to tell the Sutherlands. Kirsty had persuaded him that it wasn't the right time because Dani was so depressed and he reluctantly had agreed.  
  
When they heard the shouting, they stopped.  
  
"Kane, that's Josh's caravan!"  
  
"Shhh...I want to hear what's going on."  
  
Inside...  
  
"Josh, you can't do this to me, you can't."  
  
"I can do what I want, Dani, no one is suspicious of me."  
  
Outside...  
  
A loud bang was heard as Josh kicked Dani into the wall. After the bang, followed a scream, Dani's scream.  
  
"Kane, we need to help her. She needs someone!"  
  
"I hardly think she needs me, Kirsty. I'm the last person your sister will take help from!"  
  
"Well, I'm no match for Josh, please, Kane, do this for me!"  
  
"Ok, ok! But call the police, and Flynn, he'll be able to talk Josh round."  
  
Kane took off his jacket and pushed in the door of the tiny caravan. What he saw was a very frightened Dani lying on the floor below Josh who was standing aggressively above her. Dani was uncontrollably shaking, preparing herself for her fate. Kane could see that she'd clearly been beat up, her head was bleeding and her face was bruised. He didn't know what to do.  
  
When Dani saw who entered the caravan, she began to shake even more. This couldn't be happening to her, she thought. Not only had Josh gone mad but now Kane was here aswell. She was petrified and she tried to push herself further and further away from the two men but there was no more room in the caravan.  
  
Josh noticed that Dani was looking behind him and he instinctively turned around. He was not prepared for who he saw. He had expected Kane to be dead or if not dead, very close to it. Josh was slightly afraid. He'd only managed to beat Kane before because he'd had the upper hand, but did he now? Then Josh remembered about his gun!  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"We heard you shouting, what have you done to her?"  
  
Kane gestured in the direction of Dani, who was still trying to back away. She was looking at Kane with an amazing amount of fear in her eyes, the mediation had helped her but it wasn't enough, she was still terrified of him.  
  
"Just back off."  
  
"I'm not leaving you here with her, you looked like you were about to rape her."  
  
"Scared of the competition?"  
  
Kane quickly changed the subject. He hated to think of what he had done to Dani, it was horrific and he knew it. Why he had done it, he still didn't know. He had heard her say no and he knew that she had a boyfriend but he still persisted. He regretted what he had done to Dani everyday of his life, one mistake and it had changed everything.  
  
"She needs a hospital."  
  
"I'll decide what she needs and right now, she doesn't need you here."  
  
Outside...  
  
Kirsty dialled Flynn's number. She would have called the police first but she didn't know what was going on inside the caravan. She just thought that Dani and Josh had gotten into an argument and he'd gotten out of control, they'd been having a lot of arguments recently.  
  
"Flynn Saunders..."  
  
"It's Kirsty, come to the caravan park, please! It's Dani, I don't know what's going on, I'm outside but she needs help...please come!"  
  
"Calm down, Kirsty, where are you?"  
  
"Outside Josh's caravan."  
  
"What's the problem? Tell me what's happened!"  
  
"Kane and I were walking home when we heard shouting and screaming from Josh's caravan. Dani's in there and we think that Josh is hurting her, maybe they had an argument or something, I don't know, but Kane has went inside and now he's shouting at Josh and I can't hear Dani anymore."  
  
"Why would Josh hurt Dani?"  
  
"I don't know but we heard her screaming, please come now!"  
  
Kirsty heard a loud thud and then Dani screamed again.  
  
"I have to go, Flynn, she's screaming again..."  
  
"Ok, I heard that, I'm coming now!"  
  
Both hung up and Kirsty called the police and an ambulance. She moved closer to the door so that she could see inside. Her sister was helplessly lying on the floor, bleeding and bruised, whilst Josh and Kane were shouting at each other. Dani caught Kirsty's eye...  
  
"Kirsty!"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Kirsty?"  
  
"What have you done to my sister?"  
  
"There's no real harm done."  
  
"Look at her!"  
  
Whilst Kirsty and Josh were arguing, Kane was making his way closer to Dani. She was extremely weak and feeble but she'd figured out that Kane was here to help her.  
  
"Dani..." Kane whispered, "grab my hand!"  
  
"No..."  
  
"You've got to."  
  
"I can't"  
  
"I know that you don't trust me, Dani, but this time you have to!"  
  
Dani just wept. She didn't know what to do. She decided to trust Kane, she couldn't stay in that caravan for much longer. She held out her hand...  
  
"Good, a little bit more, Dani..."  
  
Josh turned around.  
  
"What are you trying to do, Kane?"  
  
He grabbed Dani's hand and pulled her closer to him. She winced as he squeezed her wrist even tighter, she felt like it was going to break.  
  
"Did you think it would be that easy? We've been here for almost 5hours, I'm not giving up just like that! Like she'd want to go with you anyway! Would you, Dani?"  
  
"I want to go home..."  
  
He kicked her head. Kirsty gasped, feeling helpless and useless. Josh's outburst of violence made Kane even more determined to save Dani.  
  
"You want to stay here with me, don't you?"  
  
Kane leapt forward and pushed Josh, trying to knock him over. Josh hadn't been prepared for the attack and landed on the floor. Dani desperately tried to pull herself up but she couldn't see straight and she was hallucinating. Kirsty leaned down to grab her hand and Kane assisted them but Josh got up. He punched Kane, surprising him and pushed Kirsty so that she fell out of the caravan. He grabbed Dani and tightly gripped onto her wrists, he wasn't prepared to give up.  
  
Flynn arrived at this point, closely followed by the police and ambulance. He picked Kirsty up and handed her to a police officer who lay her down behind his car.  
  
"Joshua West, this is the police. We are armed and if you do not let your hostage go, we are willing to shoot."  
  
"Guess what, I am armed and also willing to shoot."  
  
A police officer moved towards the caravan and pulled Kane out. Flynn stepped forwards to try and negotiate with Josh. He entered the caravan and was stunned by the situation. Dani was hallucinating, crying and shaking, she wanted her dad and mum, she wanted her home, her bed and her room.  
  
"Josh, it's Flynn, let her go man. You've not done any real damage yet, if you let her go now, it will be over."  
  
"No."  
  
"You're surrounded, mate."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Josh's voice was shaking.  
  
"Let her go, look at her!"  
  
"She said she doesn't love me anymore! I was only trying to do a good thing for her."  
  
He turned to Dani.  
  
"Why can't you get that?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"Josh..."  
  
Dani didn't have the energy to speak.  
  
"Don't ignore me!"  
  
"Mate, she can't answer you."  
  
"ANSWER ME, DANI!"  
  
"I..."  
  
Josh was raging. Kane ran past the police officers, knocked Flynn to the floor and pulled Dani away from Josh. Two shots were fired. 


	15. Devastation

The caravan looked like a set out of a horror movie. Flynn stood against the door with blood splattered over his shirt, it wasn't his own blood. Kane lay on the floor holding his chest...Josh had shot him. The other victim was Dani, she remained in the same place that she had for a long time, before Kane, Flynn and the police had came to her rescue. A bullet had gone through her stomach but she wasn't wincing in pain like Kane was, she was unconscious. She'd taken a lot that night, the shot had been the last straw. She'd just given up. Josh looked on at what he'd done. He couldn't really believe it.  
  
"I shot her...oh my god...what have I done?"  
  
He looked at Flynn for reassurance but he had none. Two ambulance men entered the small caravan and told Flynn to wait outside. A police officer entered and took Josh out. He didn't put up a fight. He was in shock. Josh was arrested on the spot and pushed into a police car.  
  
"But, Dani, I want to see if she is ok..."  
  
The police officer ignored his plea and drove him away in the car. As the car was leaving, Josh stared out the window, looking at his caravan, a single tear sliding down his cheek.  
  
Whilst Josh was being driven away, two stretchers were being pulled out of his caravan. No sheets were put over any faces but both were very close to losing the battle. As Kirsty saw her sister and her boyfriend, she screamed and cried hysterically. How could this happen? Why had Josh done it? Flynn saw that he was distressed and knew that even though he was in shock himself, he had to be there for Kirsty.  
  
"Flynn...what happened, are they alive? Oh my god, what if they die, what will I do, Flynn, what will I do if they die?"  
  
"They're alive, Kirsty, but that's all I can say."  
  
"I should have been there to help them...they needed me."  
  
"You couldn't have done a thing, Kirst. I was in that caravan and I'm a counsellor and I couldn't even stop Josh."  
  
"Why did he do it, Flynn? Why?"  
  
"I don't know, Kirsty, I really don't know, I guess that's the job of the police to find out."  
  
Dani and Kane were bundled into ambulances and they were quickly gone. Both Flynn and Kirsty had wanted to go aswell but the police had instructed them to stay to give their statements. A police officer named Sgt. Briggs was talking to Kirsty...  
  
"What's your name, sweetheart?"  
  
Kirsty's head was in a mess. She couldn't think straight. She'd just about witnessed an attempted murder...what was going on?  
  
"What, sorry?"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Kirsty."  
  
"Kirsty..."  
  
"Kirsty Sutherland."  
  
"You're the girl who made the call?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, you're Dani's sister then."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is she older or younger than you?"  
  
"She's older. I'm fifteen and she is seventeen."  
  
"Do you know Josh pretty well?"  
  
"Well, I thought I did, before all this happened."  
  
"Ok, we need to get some background information from you, if your up to it? We just need to figure out why this happened."  
  
"What? Eh...yeah sure."  
  
"Ok, in what way are Josh and Dani connected?"  
  
"They're going out."  
  
"How long for?"  
  
"I don't know, about three months now, maybe."  
  
"Ok...do you know of any major arguments they were having at the moment?"  
  
Kirsty knew. They'd been arguing about Kane practically ever since Dani had told Josh about him. She felt so guilty.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They were arguing about Kane."  
  
"Isn't he the other victim?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Was he a past boyfriend of Dani's or something? Was Josh jealous of him?"  
  
"No, no, it's not like that."  
  
"Kirsty, you'll have to tell us what it is like then..."  
  
"It must be about 9months ago now and Kane, well he was different then...he's changed now."  
  
"Kirsty, what are you getting at?"  
  
"He did a really bad thing to Dani...he, he...he raped her."  
  
"Right. So why was that causing arguments?"  
  
"I don't know! I'm not their personal spy!!!"  
  
"Kirsty, we really need your help."  
  
"Dani got counselling just a few days ago...rape counselling...with Flynn but it didn't work so she decided on a mediation."  
  
"Between herself and Kane?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And..."  
  
"That failed aswell. Then Kane was beaten up and we met in the hospital. He's so different now, not the same man anymore. He's sorry for what he did to Dani, he just can't tell her that."  
  
"Rewind a bit, Kirsty. You said Kane was beaten up...who by?"  
  
"I don't know yet...Kane says he can't remember."  
  
"Ok...I've got a theory going on here, thanks for your help, Kirsty."  
  
"No problem, can I go to the hospital now?"  
  
"Of course, we'll organise for you to get there."  
  
"What about my family...they'll want to know about Dani."  
  
"Where do they stay?"  
  
"Just two minutes away, we own the caravan park."  
  
"Ok, we'll notify them. We're going to need you again, Kirsty. We need your version of events."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kirsty felt like she was going to explode. When her parents were told, how could she explain that she was with Kane? If Dani ever woke up, how could she explain it to her?  
  
Sutherland household...  
  
Sgt. Briggs knocked on the door and waited eagerly for a reply. He was dreading telling the poor family that their daughter had been shot by her own boyfriend but he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.  
  
Brodie answered the door and seemed slightly shocked to see a police officer. She let him in and called for Rhys and Shelly. Brodie remained in the sitting area. Rhys and Shelly came down and their reaction was similar to Brodie's.  
  
"Can we help you officer?"  
  
"I'm afraid I have bad news."  
  
Shelly's first thoughts were of Kirsty...what had she done now? Rhys thought of the caravan park, had someone broken in?  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Is your daughter Dani Sutherland?"  
  
At the mention of her best friend's name, Brodie gasped.  
  
"Yes, Dani is our daughter."  
  
"She was involved in a hostage situation not far from here."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Her boyfriend, Joshua West, kept her in the caravan and we believe that she was badly beaten."  
  
"No, not Josh."  
  
"I'm afraid so. Your other daughter, Kirsty Sutherland, alerted the police and a Mr Flynn Saunders and a Mr Kane Phillips tried to relieve the situation."  
  
"Kane? What the hell has he got to do with it?"  
  
"Mr West had a gun and both Dani and Kane have been shot. I'm sorry."  
  
Rhys looked at the officer in amazement. Had he really just heard what he thought he had?  
  
Shelly was terrifed. She was trying to understand everything she'd just been told. Josh had taken Dani hostage and then shot her. And Kane? Why was he around? And Kirsty? Where was she now?  
  
Brodie cried. Dani was the only best friend she'd ever had and she was the best.  
  
"Is she alive?"  
  
"Yes, are you her sister?"  
  
"No, her friend, I'm her best friend." said Brodie, proudly.  
  
Shelly's maternal instincts kicked in.   
  
"I have to get to the hospital and see my baby."  
  
"Yeah." Rhys agreed but he was dazed by the whole thing.  
  
"Please, can I come too?"  
  
"What about Jade?"  
  
"She's out with Nick, Shelly."  
  
"Ok...I'll leave her a note."  
  
Rhys showed the Sgt. Briggs out and the three rushed to the hospital. There was no one rushing to the hospital for Kane. Kirsty was there but she was stuck in the waiting area. Both Dani and Kane were in a critical condition. What did that even mean, she thought? She wanted to run in and hug her sister, reassure her that it would be ok...but would it? She also wanted to run in and hug Kane, tell him that she was proud of him. If it hadn't been for Kane jumping in the way, a bullet would have went through Dani's head. She would be a gonner, for sure. He had saved her sister's life yet she was pretty sure that this would not make up for what else he had done to her sister's life.   
  
Kirsty couldn't take her mind off Josh. Why'd he done it? What had Dani done to deserve that? She was depressed, yeah, but that was all for a good enough reason.  
  
In the car on the way to the hospital, Rhys was thinking the same thing. That scum. He had always been extremely protective of his daughters but once again, he'd failed. He'd trusted Josh when he was no better than Kane Phillips himself.  
  
Shelly was thinking of Kane. Why had he been there? Why was he walking through the caravan park and how had he ended up in Josh's caravan with Josh and Dani? She needed a lot of questions answered.  
  
Brodie's thoughts were all with Dani. She'd been going through such a rough patch lately. How would she feel once she woke up this time. If she woke up. Brodie was terrified that Dani was going to die. She couldn't live without her. Ever since she'd been invited to stay with the Sutherland family, Dani had been her rock, even when she wasn't feeling so good herself. She couldn't die, she just couldn't. 


	16. The truth

He winced. He stirred. He opened his eyes. He closed his eyes again. He opened them. No one. There was no one there. Where was he? He looked around and all he saw was tubes. Tubes, tubes and more tubes. The tubes were coming out of him. The room was white, very bright with the blinds open. There was beeping, a loud, constant beeping. He looked down at his body, it was covered with a white sheet. He was wearing a white gown...the hospital! Kane was at the hospital! There was no one else in his room and he couldn't help but wish it was like last time, with Kirsty. Why was he here? He couldn't remember. He could see things in his head that didn't make sense. A caravan...a gun...Kirsty. Mainly Kirsty. He enjoyed to think about Kirsty.  
  
A nurse entered the room.  
  
"So, you've finally woken up..." she checked his card, "Mr Phillips!"  
  
"Am I in the hospital?"  
  
"Yes...you should get your memory back soon, don't worry."  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"You were shot."  
  
That word. Shot. It triggered off a million thoughts in his head. A gun, he was staring down the barrel of a gun. Who's gun? A gun in a caravan, a small caravan...Dani is there. Her gun? No, not her gun. Josh! His gun? Yes, his gun!  
  
"Oh my god, Josh shot me!"  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I've just been shot, how do you think?"  
  
Kane hadn't meant to snap. He was confused, puzzled. What had went on, why had Josh shot him? Josh. Josh West. He saw his face. His panic-stricken face as he pulled the trigger. Then he saw his face again. This time, they were outside. Josh and Kane. Josh was carrying something. Wood...a log! And then it hit him! Josh had attacked him, it was Josh!  
  
"IT WAS JOSH!"  
  
Kane had shouted out but there was no one in the room. The nurse had left. She had other patients to see to. She walked along the corridor and a few doors down, she looked into the room of young Dani Sutherland. It had been a week and still no flutter, no stir, no movement. At least one member of her family had been around her every minute of every day and today was no exception. Shelly sat holding her eldest daughter's hand. Flynn sat next to her. He'd came in and checked on Kane and Dani every day since the shooting. A nurse tapped on the window and gestured for Flynn to come out.  
  
"That young man you're always in seeing..."  
  
"Kane?"  
  
"Yeah, him...funny young man...anyway...he's regained consciousness."  
  
"Will he be ok?"  
  
"I think so, he should make a full recovery from here on."  
  
"That's great news!"  
  
"Not so sure about this one, though. Still no movement?"  
  
Flynn shook his head.  
  
"Not even a wink of an eye."  
  
"Is that her mother?"  
  
"Yeah, Shelly."  
  
"Stay with her, she needs someone like you around at a time like this."  
  
"I'm just filling in for her husband just now, they have three other daughters to look after."  
  
"Right. Well, I must be off. Alert a nurse if anything happens with Dani."  
  
"Will do."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Later."  
  
Flynn re-entered the room.  
  
"Shelly?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She didn't look away from her daughter.  
  
"The nurse just told me that Kane is awake."  
  
"How's that for justice, eh?"  
  
"Shelly! He tried to save Dani!"  
  
"I know, I'm just upset, Flynn. I don't understand any of this."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
"I want to know what went on in that caravan, and why."  
  
"Only Josh can tell you the answers...and Dani, if she..."  
  
"When she, Flynn...when she."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"What has he done to her? Look at her."  
  
"Must have been terrifying, for someone you love to turn on you like that."  
  
"Hmmm. I'm thinking, Flynn...look at her wrists. You don't think he...?"  
  
"No...Josh? He wouldn't do that to Dani."  
  
"I didn't think he would shoot Dani either."  
  
"He knows how much pain that caused her, Shelly, I think that's what they were arguing about."  
  
"How can an argument turn into this? What if she doesn't wake up, Flynn, I need her..."  
  
Shelly broke off into tears. For the past week, she'd been trying to stay positive for the girls and for Rhys but now there was only her and Flynn. She didn't have to put on a brave front for him. It was the first time that it had actually hit Shelly that Dani could die. She hadn't moved in a week, why should she now?"  
  
"She's a fighter, Shelly, you know she is. Look at how much she's come through already."  
  
"I don't know, Flynn. If Dani dies, there will be such a huge gap in our family. We felt the exact same way when Kirsty was here but both Jade and Kirsty dote on Dani. She's their big sister and they look up to her, and then there's Brodie. How would she cope without Dani? They tell each other everything, Dani knows more about Brodie than I do...she can't die, Flynn...she just can't."  
  
"Just try and stay positive, she's hung on for a week already. Why should she give up now?"  
  
"I'm just scared, Flynn."  
  
"I know, and you're entitled to be scared but right now, your family needs you. Dani needs you to be thinking positive for her. If we give up hope on her then she'll give up hope on herself."  
  
"Do you think she can hear us?"  
  
"Maybe she can, maybe she can't. There's no way of telling."  
  
"I think she can hear us."  
  
"Talk to her then, let her know you're here for her."  
  
"Dani? It's your mum. Please wake up, please. We all love you so much and we'd be lost without you. Don't give in."  
  
Shelly stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Flynn, I have to go. Kirsty's coming in soon. You don't have to stay here with her."  
  
"No, I want to. If anything happens, I'll let you know."  
  
"Kirsty should be here any minute."  
  
"Ok. Shelly?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Get some rest, there's no use in you coming in here like a zombie."  
  
"Thanks, Flynn."  
  
Shelly left the hospital and prepared to tell the family, yet again, that Dani still hadn't woken up. It was heartbreaking to see the girls and Rhys all waiting in anticipation for what she was going to say and then she had to tell them the same thing over and over. Nothing had changed. People popped into the house every so often to give their sympathy but no one understood, no one.  
  
Kirsty entered the hospital. She walked along the corridor and looked into Kane's room. Every time she'd done this, he'd been lying in his bed, unconscious, just like Dani. This time, however, he was sitting up, picking at food he'd earlier been given by a nurse. Kirsty forgot why she was there and ran in his room.  
  
"Kane! I didn't think you were going to make it."  
  
"Kirsty...why are you here?"  
  
"Oh, I'm meant to be visiting Dani but a few minutes here won't hurt."  
  
"How is Dani?"  
  
"She's still unconscious."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So...how are you?"  
  
"I'm ok, I'm remembering more and more every minute, Kirsty. It was Josh! It was him!"  
  
"What do you mean? It was him that shot you? Well, of course it was!"  
  
"No, it was him that attacked me. Remember when I was in hospital the same time as you, that was him that put me there."  
  
"Oh my god, are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"You'd better tell the police then."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Kane!"  
  
"I will, I will."  
  
"Good."  
  
"It makes more sense now. When we were in the caravan, Josh kept saying to Dani that he'd done it for her, I know what he meant now."  
  
"How can he think that beating up you was going to help Dani?"  
  
"I've no idea."  
  
"So, that's what they were arguing about then?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"God, poor Dani. I should really go and see her, Kane. I don't want her to be on her own when she wakes up."  
  
Some of Shelly's positivity had rubbed off on Kirsty. She, too, was pretending that Dani was going to wake up any minute.  
  
"Ok...but can I have a hug first?"  
  
Kane hoped that the events in the caravan hadn't changed anything between him and Kirsty. He hadn't known her long at all but he was starting to develop strong feelings for her.  
  
"Of course you can, I was so worried about you!"  
  
Kirsty leaned over and hugged Kane. Flynn looked through the window and witnessed the hug. He was astonished to see that Kane and Kirsty were still together, despite all that had happened. He quietly opened the door.  
  
"Kane, you're a hero!"  
  
"How do you figure that one out?"  
  
"You ran in that caravan to try and save Dani and if you hadn't been in the way, she would have gotten shot in the head. You saved her life, for sure."  
  
"It doesn't look like I've done such a good job so far."  
  
"Stop putting yourself down, Kane."  
  
Kirsty leaned over and kissed Kane. They smiled at each other. She kissed his hand and turned around...she was greeted by Flynn.  
  
"What the hell do you two think you're playing at?"  
  
"Flynn, keep your nose out, you can't tell me and Kane what to do."  
  
"No, but I can tell other people what you're doing."  
  
"You wouldn't do that just now. Not when Dani's still..."  
  
"Haven't you got anything to say for yourself, Kane?"  
  
"What's there to say? I can't help my feelings."  
  
"Both of you, try and think of the people you could hurt by doing this. Kirsty, you know that your family would never forgive you, especially Dani, she'd be devastated."  
  
"What does she know just now?"  
  
"She could wake up any minute and for all you know, I could have been Shelly or Rhys walking by this room."  
  
"Well, we'll be more careful in future, won't we Kane?"  
  
"Yip."  
  
"This is so selfish, Kirsty. Your family are out of their minds with worry about Dani and all you can think about is Kane."  
  
"You don't understand, Flynn. You'll never understand."  
  
Flynn got up and left the room. Kirsty said gave Kane a goodbye kiss and went to see Dani.  
  
The day finished and another one came. They were all the same. One or more of the Sutherlands would go and see Dani...Kirsty would go and see Kane. No one ever asked where she was going, they just presumed she was out. Kirsty was almost caught a number of times but her and Kane had such a good time together. Three days after Kane woke up, he was allowed home from hospital. There was still no change in Dani.  
  
At the beach...  
  
Kane and Kirsty sat on a secluded spot at the beach, hidden by a huge rock. They were chatting and kissing, having a good time and laughing. Everyday, Kirsty reminded Kane of how he had tried to save her sister and how much she was proud of him for it.  
  
"You risked your own life for hers, that takes courage."  
  
"Not courage, Kirsty. It was a spur of the moment type thing."  
  
"Well whatever type thing it was, it was amazing!"  
  
"Kirsty, you're making me blush!"  
  
"You're so modest Kane, and that's what I love about you!"  
  
Kirsty hadn't even realised what she'd said. Kane had.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What did you just say there?"  
  
"I said...oh my god, I love you Kane!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"No. No, I have to go, Kirsty."  
  
Kane got up and ran away. What had she done, thought Kirsty. Did she love Kane? She must do otherwise she wouldn't have said so. But could she? Could she love Kane Phillips? He was perhaps the man who her family hated most, although Josh was becoming a very close second. She couldn't hide her feelings.  
  
At the hospital...  
  
Brodie, Shelly and Flynn sat around Dani. Brodie and Shelly each held one of her hands, willing her to move, even blink...anything. Flynn was there in body but he could not help but think of Kane and Kirsty.  
  
"It moved!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shelly, her hand, it just moved."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, positive."  
  
"Dani, baby, can you hear us?"  
  
Dani opened her mouth but nothing came out.  
  
"Don't try and speak, honey. Just squeeze my hand if you can hear me."  
  
Shelly waited. Then Dani squeezed her hand.  
  
Flynn's thoughts had been interrupted.  
  
"Baby, you're ok, you're going to be ok."  
  
Dani opened her eyes. She looked around her at the three faces infront of her. All she could see was the inside of the caravan. The gun, his face...him. She screamed, as tears ran down her face. 


	17. Why?

Josh sat in a tiny room at a table. On the other side of the table sat his lawyer, trying to work out what had happened.  
  
"Why did you do it, Josh?"  
  
"How many times...I don't know!"  
  
"I don't understand, I thought you loved her."  
  
"I did."  
  
"You don't shoot the people that you love!"  
  
"She didn't love me anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She said I did a wrong thing, she couldn't understand that I did it for her, she didn't get it."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I beat up the guy who raped her."  
  
"Josh! This is so unlike you!"  
  
Josh's lawyer was a good friend of his parents and had known the West family for years. The lawyer was called Aiden Muldrew and had watched Josh grow up into a respectable young man. He didn't understand what had went wrong.  
  
"You didn't meet this guy, Aiden, he was so smug. He got away with what he done to her and he was acting like he'd done nothing wrong."  
  
"That's no excuse!"  
  
"You don't understand, just like she didn't."  
  
"No, Josh, it's you who doesn't understand. You can't go around beating up people, despite of what they have done. You also can't go around shooting people because they don't agree with what you've done. It's not right, Josh."  
  
"And it's right that he got away with rape and left her scarred?"  
  
"No, that's not right either."  
  
"There you go then."  
  
"You've committed a number of criminal offences, Josh, you will go to jail for this."  
  
"They can't make me go anywhere. It's her word against mine."  
  
"Josh, she's the one lying in a hospital bed, as we speak, with a bullet through her stomach."  
  
"I didn't do it."  
  
"Josh, what's got into you?"  
  
"I didn't do it, Aiden. Make them believe that I didn't do it."  
  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this. Our session is over for today, Josh."  
  
Aiden Muldrew got up and left the room. He was having serious thoughts about Josh's mental health. The Josh he knew would not have done anything like this and he would have taken it like a man.   
  
Josh was escorted back to his prison cell where he was being kept until Dani and Kane were well enough to give statements. Flynn had already given his statement of what he'd seen and the evidence had proved what he'd said but no one really understood why. The only two people who really knew what went on in that caravan were Dani and Josh but one was still recovering in hospital and the other extremely confused and denying all charges.  
  
The hospital...  
  
Dani had just moved for the first time, keeping up the hopes of all her family and friends. Flynn had ran to get a nurse and she was in talking to Dani and Shelly, Brodie and Flynn.  
  
"How are you feeling, Dani?"  
  
Dani was still confused and scared.  
  
"I..., I'm ok."  
  
"Do you have pain anywhere?"  
  
"Just my head."  
  
"Ok, we'll try and get someone onto that straight away."  
  
"Th...thank you."  
  
"In the meantime, I think we should clear your room and give you some rest."  
  
"NO! Please, no, I don't want to be on my own."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
The nurse left the room, glad that Dani had eventually woken up. Things hadn't looked good for her but she'd battled through.  
  
Shelly, Flynn and Brodie had many questions for Dani but after the nurse left, she just lay there, staring into space.  
  
"Baby, are you ok?"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Him, he's still here, make him leave, please, mum, please..."  
  
"Josh? Josh isn't here."  
  
At the mention of his name, a tear slid down Dani's cheek. In her mind, she could see him and everything that he had done to her was happening over and over again.  
  
"Dani, it's ok, we're here for you now."  
  
Shelly leaned over to give her daughter a hug but she pulled away, frightened.  
  
"Dan, it's your mum, I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"I know, mum, I know."  
  
Flynn felt slightly uncomfortable. This was really a family thing, he thought.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?"  
  
"No, Flynn, please, don't go."  
  
"If you want me to stay, Dani, then I will."  
  
"You have to help me make him go away."  
  
"It won't happen just like that, Dani. You know how it is, just like it was with Kane."  
  
"Why was he there, I was so frightened of him but..."  
  
"I don't know why he was there, Dani, but you should be grateful that he was."  
  
Flynn had tried to change the subject because he knew full well why Kane was there. He'd been with Kirsty and he couldn't bring himself to say anything, not to Shelly or Brodie and especially not to Dani.  
  
Brodie had been sitting quietly trying to think of something to say to Dani. Her best friend had just woken up out of a coma after a week and a half and yet she had nothing to say. She desperately wanted to know what Josh had done to her but she couldn't just blurt it out. When Shelly and Flynn left to call the Sutherlands and get some tea and coffee, Brodie's chance arose.  
  
"Dani?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't want to just hit out with this but, what did he do?"  
  
"You mean...you mean Josh?"  
  
"Uh huh, you don't have to tell me."  
  
"Brodie, he just went crazy, I didn't know him at all."  
  
"God, it must have been scary."  
  
"You said it. Did you hear that, em, Kane had been beaten up?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It was Josh, he told me. That's why we were arguing then he just..."  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"Your wrists, Dani...he didn't...?"  
  
"I, em, no, he didn't. He was going to but then Kane came. I don't get it, Brodie...why would he want to do that, I really thought he was going to, I thought he was going to rape me, just like Kane did."  
  
"Dani, I wish I was there for you."  
  
"He was holding me down and coming closer, I just wanted to go home..."  
  
Dani was crying by this point, frightened and afraid by the betrayal of someone she loved so much. Just as Brodie was trying to comfort her, Flynn and Shelly entered the ward again. It broke Shelly's heart to see her daughter so upset and know that she could do nothing to help her.  
  
"Dani, baby, don't cry...it will be ok."  
  
"No...I can't..."  
  
"You can't what?"  
  
"I can't make him go away, mum. Everytime I close my eyes, he is there and it's terrifying."  
  
"You know he has asked to see you."  
  
"Flynn, I hardly think that's appropriate!"  
  
"No, I'm just saying, he still cares."  
  
"Don't let him come here, please, I don't want to see him, I don't want to see him ever."  
  
"Whatever you want, baby, whatever you want."  
  
Shelly glared at Flynn. What was he playing at? How could Josh still care, he'd hurt Dani beyond belief.  
  
Dani slowly drifted off to sleep, waking up every half hour, troubled with nightmares of Josh and Kane. She kept on thinking that she could see them, smell them, touch them. It all seemed so real, so real that it would never go away. Dani didn't want to be left alone, she didn't want to be touched or to be comforted.  
  
The whole Sutherland family desperately wanted to help her but could find no way of doing so. They all felt so guilty, but one more so than the others. Kirsty had been seeing Kane for almost two weeks now. Her feelings were strong, she knew this but she was afraid to admit it. It constantly played on her mind that Kane had attacked her sister but she couldn't help herself. Perhaps Dani would be over Kane by now, he had saved her life, but was it that easy? A relationship between Kirsty and Kane would never be accepted, never.  
  
Kane's thoughts were similar. He knew how close the Sutherlands were and how much they looked out for each other. He would have done anything to have a family like that when he was a kid. Instead, he was left with an abusive, alcoholic father, no mother and a violent older brother. He loved Kirsty, she was the first person he'd ever loved but he was certain that she could not and would not feel the same way. She was pretty and smart, kind and gentle...he was a thug. He'd raped her sister, she could never forgive him for that. 


	18. Confrontation

Dani was out of hospital and at home, physically recovering quite well. She still ached in certain places but there was nothing that would cause long term damage. Her mind, however, was in tatters. She was jumpy and untrusting, frightened and alone. Even in a crowded room, she felt like the only one there because no one knew, no one could help. Her family had been a great help, giving her space when she wanted it and help when she needed it but they could not comprehend how she was feeling and thinking. Jade tried to be around her older sister all the time, as if she was protecting her but this just made Dani feel uncomfortable. Shelly was smothering Dani, mothering her to an extent where she couldn't take anymore. Rhys was still extremely mad. He knew and understood how vulnerable Dani was and he wanted the two men responsible for putting her in such a condition to pay for it. Brodie was trying to be the best friend she had been in the past few years but things weren't the same anymore. Dani was glad of her company though. Brodie was someone who didn't ask too many questions and always said the right thing to make her feel better. Kirsty, however, didn't come near Dani. She was racked with guilt over her feelings for Kane and had no idea what to do. She couldn't switch off her feelings, not for Dani and not for Kane. Kirsty decided that she had to sort it out. She had to find out if her strong feelings for Kane wer mutual or unwanted.  
  
She set out for the wharf, where she'd arranged to meet Kane. She'd told him that it was urgent and important and that he had to be there. Kane was curious and rushed there as soon as he could. When he arrived, he saw Kirsty, sitting down on a rock, looking like she had the world's troubles on her shoulders.  
  
"Hey, Kirst, don't look so down, eh?"  
  
"What's there to be happy about, Kane?"  
  
Kane didn't have an answer. He didn't want to be too pushy or arrogant and mention himself so he stayed quiet.  
  
"Exactly! This is a mess, Kane."  
  
"It's not a mess."  
  
"It is, we don't even..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to know how you feel about me, Kane."  
  
Kirsty's question frightened Kane. He'd never expressed his feelings before and it embarrassed him to just say how he felt. The truth was that he loved Kirsty like he'd loved no other. Kirsty was special and he wanted her to know that.  
  
"I like you, Kirsty."  
  
"What do you mean by like?"  
  
"I mean that I like you."  
  
"Kane, don't be funny with me, this is important. I need to know if this relationship is worthwhile, if it's not then I've got a sister back home who needs my comforting."  
  
Dani, Kane thought. If only he hadn't touched her, if only. He sensed that Kirsty was really worried about Dani, but he loved her. Could he tell her? He wanted to.  
  
"So...come on, Kane."  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"KANE!"  
  
"Ok, fine...I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Kirsty was stunned. She hadn't expected Kane to say that. She'd expected him to say that he had strong feelings for her or that she was just a bit of fun but not that he loved her. That's when it hit her. Her feelings were strong, extremely strong...she loved him too.  
  
Kane waited. It seemed like ages before Kirsty said anything. He was scared of her answer, he couldn't believe he'd just told her that he loved her.  
  
"Oh my god, Kane, I love you too."  
  
Kirsty got up off the rock and gave Kane a hug. The couple then kissed, passionately, ecstatic at their feelings for each other.  
  
"You're the only person I have ever loved, Kirsty."  
  
Kirsty was touched. Niggling at the back of her mind, however, was Dani and the rest of her family and how they'd react. Could she tell them? Or would it just destroy Dani totally?  
  
Whilst Kane and Kirsty were revealing their feelings at the wharf, Flynn was over visiting the Sutherlands. He knew how troubled Dani was and he so badly wanted to help her. Only Dani and Flynn sat on the couch in the living room. The family had agreed to give them some privacy. Dani was nervous about telling anyone how she felt but she knew that Flynn was only here to help.  
  
"Flynn...I'm scared. I don't know how else to describe it."  
  
"You've every right to be scared, Dani, but what I'm trying to say is that you have no reason to be scared anymore. Josh is in prison and Kane obviously doesn't want to hurt you anymore, he saved your life."  
  
"I know, and I'm grateful, but it doesn't help me up here. I still see them, I still see what they did."  
  
"It will take time, Dani. Getting over something like this is not going to happen overnight and it will be hard work."  
  
"I'm prepared for that, Flynn, I just want my life back."  
  
"Well, hopefully I can do that for you, get your life back for you. No one likes seeing you like this, we all want the old Dani back. All I can tell you to do is think positives. As we did before, think of all the good reasons for living."  
  
"The good reasons have all become bad ones, Flynn. When you asked me before, the first thing I said was my family. Now, It's different, it's all changed. Mum is totally smothering me and dad is just angry, all the time. He lashes out at anyone and everyone and that's my fault. Jade is trying to be all nicey nicey but, oh, she just doesn't get it. Brodie is great but she feels awkward around me and then Kirsty, I've not seen Kirsty lately, it's like she's avoiding me. How can all of that be a good reason for living?"  
  
At the mention of Kirsty's name, Flynn had put down his head. He knew why Kirsty was avoiding Dani but he could not bring himself to tell her. She was so vulnerable and helpless, something like that could destroy her for life and make her do something really stupid.  
  
The talk continued like this, going nowhere. Flynn thought it might have been doing some good letting Dani get her feelings out in the open but Dani wasn't so sure. It was like she was in a trap, trapped there for life and only Josh and Kane had the keys.  
  
Whilst Dani was trying to rebuild her life, Josh was in prison, not quite knowing what was going on. He went through in his head so many times what had been said in the caravan and what had been done in the caravan but it just didn't seem real. He mostly saw Dani's face. The way she normally looked at him with respect and love but in that caravan, she looked at him with fear and amazement. He knew that Dani had not yet told the police what happened, she wasn't up to it yet but he'd given his version of events. He initially tried lying but it was no use. Kane, Dani and Flynn were all witnesses to what he'd done so he'd told the truth. He told how he snapped and just went for Dani. He'd also agreed to take a psychiatric test.  
  
In Woodvale Prison, Josh had a cell mate. He was in jail for murder. He'd told Josh all about it like he was proud. He'd been robbing a superstore when the manager had walked in. The manager was his all time arch enemy and he'd shot him, five times in the chest. He was serving a life sentence. Josh told his cell mate, "Kracker", what he'd done to Kane but he missed out the parts where he'd hurt Dani. That's what he was most ashamed of. Over and over again he saw her face, the fear, the terror, it haunted him in his sleep but he knew it was his fault and he must pay. 


	19. True love hurts

Kirsty had spent all yesterday with her boyfriend. It felt so weird thinking that and visualising Kane. Before she'd properly met Kane, whenever she heard his name, she visualised her sister in court, trying to be brave but being made a mock of by Kane's defence lawyers. She tried to put all thought of what Kane had done to Dani to the back of her mind but it was extremely hard whenever she saw Dani. She was miserable and she was scared. Kirsty didn't know what to do. She couldn't just stop seeing Kane, something always drew her to him.  
  
It was 10.30am, half an hour before Kirsty had arranged to meet Kane at the beach, the same spot as the day before. She decided just to go earlier, she'd always been impatient. When she arrived, she was greeted by Kane, who'd had the same idea to go earlier.  
  
"Why are you so early?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question!"  
  
"I wanted to see you."  
  
Kirsty said this shyly. She still wasn't completely comfortable with telling Kane how she felt because she always had a voice at the back of her mind, telling her it was wrong and selfish.  
  
"I wanted to see you too, babe."  
  
He reached over and kissed his beautifully radiant girlfriend. He couldn't believe his luck. Someone up above had been looking out for him to have given him a lovely girlfriend like Kirsty. It was the real thing, he knew it, he could feel it.  
  
"Kane, you're so amazing."  
  
The beach was empty except from the couple. There were a few surfers in the water but that was all. They had planned to spend all day together like they had the day before, it was Sunday, no one would mind if Kirsty was out. She didn't even have to leave a note. Everyone was so concerned with Dani that they probably wouldn't even notice she was gone. As long as she was in before 10.30pm, it would be ok. That meant 12 whole hours with Kane! Or so she thought.  
  
Dani woke up screaming, again. She hadn't slept at all except for the last couple of hours and they'd been troubled. She needed air, she needed some place where she could breathe. Dani quickly put on a pair of baggies and a large jumper. She crept downstairs as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake anyone up. If she did, she would have 20 questions about where she was going and how long she'd be when she just wanted to get out and get away from it all for a bit. She left a note, just so that no one would worry -   
  
"I'm just away for a walk. I don't know where I'm going, maybe the beach but I shouldn't be too long.  
  
Dani."  
  
It was vague, she knew, but she didn't want her parents coming to check up on her. She didn't even want Jade or Brodie to come with her, she just needed some time alone with her thoughts to try and sort out her head.  
  
She decided to go to the beach because she knew that as it was Sunday, it would be quiet, almost deserted. She walked and walked along the beach for what seemed like ages. After a while, she sat herself down and just looked out to the sea, her mind blank. She lay down and curled up in a ball, her eyes closed. As soon as she did this, the faces came back, the voices and acts too. Was there no escape? A loud laughter interrupted her thoughts. Who was that? There was no one around. She ignored it. Dani tried to think of what Flynn had said to her, how she wasn't to be scared, how she was to be brave and think positive. Thinking about it in her head, it didn't seem so hard but thinking and doing are two totally different things. She heard the playful laughter again, she recognised it...who was it?   
  
Then she heard it.   
  
"Kane! That went in my eye!"  
  
"You chucked it on me first!"  
  
"It was an accident!"  
  
"Ok, Kirsty!"  
  
She'd heard it loud and clear. That's who had laughed, her little sister but...Kane? Could she be with Kane? No. She had to make sure. The voices and the laughter had been coming from her left. She walked along a bit and behind a large rock, she saw them. Her baby sister and her rapist kissing like it was ok. Kissing like they were doing nothing wrong. Kissing like she didn't even exist. None of them seen her. She just stood and stared, the tears rolling down her cheeks when the kiss stopped. Kane was facing Dani. He opened his eyes and there she was. He saw her, then he looked away as if he was pretending it wasn't real. He looked back.  
  
"Dani..."  
  
Kirsty abruptly turned around at the mention of her sister's name. She saw the look on Kirsty's face. The fear. The hurt. The betrayal...and then she was gone.  
  
Dani ran, as fast as she could, away from the horror that she had just seen. She was telling herself over and over that it wasn't real, she'd imagined it but she knew that was not the truth.  
  
Kirsty began to run after her but she was gone. She fell into Kane's arms and cried. She'd always known that, at some point, Dani would have found out but this was not the way she had wanted it. It would never have been taken lightly but for Dani to see them kissing like that when she was still in such a state of vulnerabilty was just awful. It was like Kirsty's worst nightmare. She'd dreaded Dani finding out even more than she had dreaded her parents finding out. That look on her face would not go away, Kirsty had a feeling that it would never ever go away.  
  
Kane didn't know what to do or what to say. He'd seen that look from Dani before but to see Kirsty so upset was breaking his heart. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't turn back the clock and stop Dani from seeing them. If he could turn it back, he would go all the way back to when he first knew Dani and he would have backed off.  
  
"Kirsty...don't cry, baby."  
  
"How can I not cry, Kane? She hates me, she absolutely hates me."  
  
"She doesn't hate you, Kirsty. She's your sister and anyway, no one could hate you, no one."  
  
"You're about to be proved very, very wrong, Kane."  
  
"I don't know what to say..."  
  
"How could we have been so careless?"  
  
"We weren't to know she was going to come down here, Kirst. It's not your fault."  
  
"Of course it's my fault! I'm the one going out with my sister's rapist!"  
  
To hear Kirsty say that word to his face hurt Kane badly. He knew it was true but he too, like Dani, was trying to put all that behind him.  
  
"Baby, I'm sorry, I don't mean to snap at you but I just don't know what to do."  
  
"Do what you're heart tells you, Kirst."  
  
"That's just it! For these past few weeks, my heart's been split in two over you and Dani. Right now, however, I have to go and find Dani. I don't want her to do anything stupid."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kane was a little bit hurt that Kirsty was leaving him but he knew that Dani needed her at the moment. The couple said their goodbyes.  
  
"I'll be in touch, Kane, I promise. I just need to let things cool off first."  
  
"Sure, babe, when you're ready." 


	20. Missing

Dani ran and ran for what seemed like ages. She couldn't stop. She didn't want to be anywhere near what she had just seen. She didn't want to see it or them anymore even though it was replaying over and over in her head. She kept on running until she finally collapsed, breathless, shaking and crying. She'd ran so far that she didn't even know where she was anymore. She was still on the beach but it was very secluded. There was a grassy hill up above her, shielding her from view to the people on the street up above.  
  
Kirsty had searched everywhere. It was 12pm, about an hour since she'd last seen Dani. Where could she be? Kirsty had checked at home and in the caravan park. She'd had a look around the Drop-in Centre, the playpark, the Surf Club and the Diner. She didn't know what to do anymore so she decided to go and get help from Flynn at the Drop-in Centre, he would know what to do.  
  
As she entered the Drop-in Centre, she noticed that it, too, was deserted. Flynn's office door was closed which meant he was talking with someone but he had heard her come in. He opened the door and Kirsty saw Kane talking with him.  
  
"Kane! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I didn't know what else to do, Kirsty. I needed someone to talk to."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You ran off."  
  
"I think I remember you telling me to!"  
  
Before Kane could answer back, Flynn cut in.  
  
"Guys, guys, arguing is not going to solve anything. Kirsty, where's Dani? Did you get her?"  
  
"No, I don't know, I can't find her. I've looked everywhere, I was just coming here for your advice, Flynn, I don't know what to do, I feel rotten."  
  
"She'll be somewhere. How long has it been now?"  
  
"Just over an hour. I'm worried about her, Flynn. What if she does something stupid?"  
  
"It's our job to find her before that happens."  
  
"Where can she be that I've not checked already?"  
  
"She has to be somewhere, Kirsty, now all three of us are going to go out and look for her. We're going to have a chat whilst we're looking, this needs to be sorted out."  
  
The three solemnly left the Drop-in Centre. All Kirsty could think about was Dani. She just wanted to see her, even if the cold look of hatred was still there. She just wanted to know that she was ok. Well, not ok, Kirsty didn't suspect she would ever be ok with what she'd seen. Kirsty tried to put herself in Dani's shoes but she couldn't do it. She didn't know how it felt to be so scared of someone that when she saw him, she couldn't help but cry. She didn't know how it felt to have nightmares every night that left her tired but not wanting to go to sleep, she just didn't know.  
  
They decided to try the beach first because that's where Dani had last been. On the way there, no one spoke, the silence was awkward. Flynn finally broke it.  
  
"So, what's going to go on here, guys?"  
  
He got no answer. Kane put his head down and Kirsty was lost in her thoughts.  
  
"Kirsty!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said, what's going to go on here?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you've saw how Dani reacted, can you really keep hurting her like that?"  
  
"I don't want to, Flynn, I don't mean to but I love Kane."  
  
"And I love Kirsty."  
  
Normally the couple would have smiled at each other at these words but at that moment, the circumstances were too serious for smiles.  
  
"Guys, this is going to have to be sorted out. When we find Dani, what sort of state do you suspect she'll be in?"  
  
"She'll be devastated. And she hates me, I could tell from the look on her face that she hates me."  
  
"Kirsty, no matter what she might say, she won't hate you but if you's want to continue seeing each other, it's going to take a lot of understanding and forgiving. Kane, you're awful quiet, what do you think about all this?"  
  
"I think that I'll do whatever Kirsty wants. I'll understand if she wants to stop the relationship because I know that family is hugely important for her. I'm also thinking about Mr and Mrs Sutherland, do you think Dani's told them already?"  
  
"I doubt it, Kane. She'll be in disbelief herself so she won't be up to telling anyone but you's are going to have to face that, whether you's want to stay together or not."  
  
Kirsty looked terrified at the thought of it. Her dad had such a temper on him, especially when it came to Josh and Kane.  
  
They got to the beach and they searched there for over an hour. They didn't walk as far up as Dani was because they didn't suspect she'd go there.  
  
A few miles further up from Kirsty, Kane and Flynn, lay Dani. She had collapsed from sheer exhaustion. She hadn't had a proper nights sleep since before her mediation with Kane. Her sleep had always been plagued with nightmares so she'd taken to not sleeping at all. Today, however, she couldn't stop herself. She'd been running for ages and she'd just collapsed. It was now 1.30pm, she'd been asleep for 2hours.  
  
Time went on and on and still Dani hadn't been found. Her parents who were oblivious to Kane and Kirsty were also worried about her.  
  
"Shelly, it's 5pm, we don't know what time she left at but it was early. Where would she be all day?"  
  
"I don't know, Rhys, I just don't know."  
  
Brodie entered the room, also aware that Dani wasn't around.  
  
"Hey guys, where's Dani been all day?"  
  
"We don't know, Brodie." Shelly snapped.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Sorry, sorry for snapping at you, we're just worried about her, can you think of where she might be?"  
  
"The Drop-in Centre?"  
  
"We've tried phoning there but it's just ringing out."  
  
"I don't know then but I'm sure she'll be home soon. I might go out and have a look around for her, if that's ok?"  
  
"Sure, bring her straight home though."  
  
"I will."  
  
Brodie left.  
  
Kirsty, Kane and Flynn had been searching for Dani all day. They didn't know where else to go, they'd double checked everywhere.  
  
"Guys, we're going to have to check at the caravan park."  
  
"But mum and dad will be there."  
  
"Time to face up to the consequences of your relationship."  
  
"Flynn, we don't need to do this now, do we?"  
  
"Well, would you rather Dani told them because if we don't go now, that's what's going to happen."  
  
"No but..."  
  
"Come on."  
  
They walked and were soon at the Sutherland's door. Normally, Kirsty would just have walked in but with Kane on one side of her and Flynn on the other, she felt the need to knock.  
  
Shelly jumped at the banging noise and got up to answer the door.  
  
"Oh my god. What are you doing here?"  
  
Her question was directed at Kirsty and Flynn but it was obvious that it was meant for Kane.  
  
"Mum, I've got something to tell you. You're not going to like it but I can't help it."  
  
By this time, all three had entered the living area. Kane was standing awkwardly, scanning the room for Rhys.  
  
"What's he here for?"  
  
"Shell, here her out."  
  
"There's no easy way of saying this, mum."  
  
"Saying what?"  
  
"He's my, he's my..."  
  
"She's my girlfriend." piped up Kane.  
  
At that moment, Rhys entered the room. He was clearly shocked to see Kane sitting there. He hadn't heard what his daughter had said but from the way she was holding hands with Kane, it was pretty obvious.  
  
"Get off my daughter."  
  
Everyone was surprised to hear his voice. Rhys began to walk towards Kane with the most reddest of angers.  
  
"Rhys, Rhys, give them a moment to explain." said Flynn.  
  
Rhys didn't even hear him. He punched Kane, hard on the face, but he didn't move. There was blood pouring from his lip and from his nose but he still didn't move. He knew that hitting him back would anger Kirsty and she meant to much to him for that. Flynn has stood in the middle of the two men to stop a fight but there was no need. It was over before it had even started. The way that Kane reacted riled Rhys. Why didn't he care? 


	21. Alone

Kirsty was shocked. She'd expected her parents to be mad but not exactly like this. She was proud of Kane, proud that he hadn't retaliated and hit her dad back. That would have made things so much worse. A tear rolled down Kirsty's cheek when her mother got up and left the room. Seconds later, her dad followed, glaring at Kane as he left the room. As soon as both were out of sight, Kirsty collapsed into Kane's arms.  
  
"Kirsty, don't...we'll get through it."  
  
"She didn't say a word."  
  
Flynn went to the kitchen and fetched Kane a cloth to clean his face with. He was also glad that Kane had not retaliated, a fight was the last thing he wanted. The three sat in silence. No one knew what to say, no one knew. The only noise was Kirsty's quiet sobbing.   
  
It had been 15minutes but still no sign of Rhys and Shelly. Kirsty so badly wanted to go into her parent's bedroom and give them both a hug, have them hug back but she knew it wasn't going to happen. Flynn got up and decided that he had to see what was going on. Rhys and Shelly still didn't know what had gone on with Dani and it was getting late and dark, they'd have to be quick to find her.  
  
He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again, still no answer.  
  
"Guys, it's Flynn."  
  
He decided just to go in.  
  
"Flynn, what do you want?"  
  
"I want you to come out here and sort this out. Kirsty's in tears."  
  
"So she should be, going out with that scum!"  
  
"Rhys, don't be too hard on her, she's only a kid."  
  
"Exactly, even more reason why she shouldn't be going out with him. What is he now like 18, 19? She's only 15years old, Flynn!"  
  
"Come on, Rhys, we have to go talk to her."  
  
Rhys gave in to his wife, knowing it was the right thing to do. As he entered the room, he looked on in disgust at his 15year old daughter cradled in the arms of the man who had almost certainly destroyed the life of his other daughter. As soon as Kirsty saw them she immediately jumped out of Kane's arms, it just didn't feel right when her parents were there.  
  
"Mum, dad, before you cut in with the lectures and stuff, this is the real thing."  
  
"What do you mean the real thing, Kirsty, have you forgotten who he is?"  
  
"Of course not, I know what happened and I know he is sorry."  
  
"Sorry isn't enough for how he destroyed Dani."  
  
At the mention of her name, Kane and Kirsty remembered why they were there.  
  
"Mum, we have to tell you something."  
  
"What, you mean, there's more?"  
  
"We saw Dani, on the beach."  
  
"When? Where is she? Is she ok?"  
  
"It was this morning, mum, and she, she, saw us together."  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"GET OUT." shouted Rhys.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"I SAID GET OUT."  
  
"Rhys, Rhys, calm down, we have to find Dani and we will only do that if we all stick together and think of where she could be."  
  
Brodie came into the room, wet and cold.  
  
"Brodie, did you find her?"  
  
"No. I looked everywhere, I don't know where she can be, Shelly, I'm really worried."  
  
Brodie looked round at the other people in the room and looked back at Shelly. Then, as if she hadn't quite taken in what she'd seen, she spun round and looked straight at Kane.  
  
"Why is he here? What if Dani comes home and sees him here?"  
  
No one knew what to say. Then Jade came down the stairs. She'd heard all the noise and shouting and had wondered what was going on.  
  
"Mum? Dad? What's happening?"  
  
"Look! I can't take this lying anymore...Jade, Brodie, Kane and I are, we're, we're an item."  
  
"You what?!"  
  
"We're an item...I love Kirsty, and she loves me."  
  
Rhys was taken aback by these words. Love? Surely, no 15year old could possibly know what love is.  
  
"How dare you brainwash my daughter...?"  
  
Rhys moved in for the kill again but was pulled back by Flynn and Shelly.  
  
"Come on, man, fighting isn't the answer. Surely your main concern just now is Dani. She's been out all day and we don't know where she is. We have to go and find her."  
  
Jade looked confused. Why did no one ever tell her what was going on?  
  
"Kirsty...what's going on, I don't understand."  
  
"Jade, think of how you love Nick...how you want to be with him, that's how I feel about Kane."  
  
"But...it's Kane!"  
  
Jade still felt uncomfortable being in the same room as him. She'd watched as Dani's life had crumbled away and she didn't want to be associated with the man responsible for doing that.  
  
"He's not the same anymore, Jade, you don't understand."  
  
"Too right I don't understand...what about Dani?"  
  
"She already knows."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since she saw us on the beach together this morning."  
  
"That's why she's not came home?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What if she does something stupid?"  
  
"She won't! Come on, we have to go and look for her."  
  
It was 7pm, dark, cold, wet and there was a thunder and lightning storm. They decided to search in groups.  
  
"He's not coming with us." insisted Rhys.  
  
"Kane, I think you should go home." said Flynn, "it won't make matters any better if when Dani's found, you're the first person she sees."  
  
"Ok, sure."   
  
Kane began to walk away, disappointed at how the news had went down with the Sutherlands. Kirsty ran after him.  
  
"Kane, thank you for everything you've done today. You didn't have to."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"I love you, I love you no matter what, you know that, right?"  
  
"Ditto."  
  
The couple kissed, much to the disgust of the rest of the Sutherlands. Kirsty walked back to her family and Flynn with her head down. Everyone was staring at her.  
  
"Mum, dad, can't we talk about this later? We need to concentrate on finding Dani just now, please?!"  
  
"Jade, you come with us...Kirsty and Brodie, go with Flynn. Meet us back at the caravan park in 2hours."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The two groups set out both with one intention - to find Dani. The storm was getting worse and all the Sutherland's knew that she would be terrified. Perhaps she'd gotten herself lost and didn't know the way home. Perhaps she was waiting for her family to come and find her, to come and take her home or perhaps she'd ran away. Maybe what she'd seen earlier on had been too much and she'd decided to leave. Kirsty hoped and prayed that the latter was not true.  
  
Kirsty, Brodie and Flynn had their assigned places to search and the same went for Rhys, Shelly and Jade. They'd all set out just after 7, that meant meeting back up at 9. Brodie hoped that in those two short hours, Dani would either return home herself or be found. Recently, Dani had not been the best friend that Brodie had always confided in but she'd still been there and without Dani, Brodie felt that she didn't belong with the Sutherlands. They were all great to her but Dani was the first real best friend that Brodie had ever had and she wished that it wasn't coming to an end.  
  
The rain was getting heavier and heavier, the thunder louder and louder. It was 8.45pm and still no one had found Dani.  
  
"Flynn, we better start heading if we want to make it back to the caravan park by 9."  
  
"But, but, we can't leave without her."  
  
"Brodie, Kirsty's right. We won't be doing any good if we get back late and in this weather, we've almost no chance of finding Dani."  
  
"That's why we have to try even more! We can't leave her out like this, she hates the thunder and the lightning."  
  
"Come on, Brodie, we'll go back to mum and dad and they'll decide what to do next."  
  
They walked back to the caravan park, hoping that the other party had found Dani safe and well. When they saw them walking towards the caravan park in the other direction without her, their hopes were dashed. All six went inside the house to dry off.  
  
"Shelly, what do we do now?"  
  
"We have to call the police."  
  
Rhys went straight to the phone. He was never one to show his real emotions but he was more scared for his daughter now than he ever had been for her. He knew that with Dani's emotions so raw, she could do anything and that terrified him.  
  
"My daughter has gone missing, I need the police, please."  
  
He was put through straight away.  
  
"What's your name, Sir?"  
  
"Sutherland, Rhys Sutherland."  
  
"What's the name of your daughter?"  
  
"Dani Sutherland."  
  
"When was she last seen?"  
  
"This morning, around 11 o clock."  
  
"And where was that?"  
  
"At the beach."  
  
"Ok, what age is she?"  
  
"17years old."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir, I'm afraid that since your daughter is over 16, there's not much we can do."  
  
"What do you mean, there's not much we can do?! Have you seen the weather? Anything could have happened to her!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry, do something about it! Look, she's had a really tough time of it recently, you know, like one thing after another and just before she was last seen this morning, she found out something really awful and in her state, I don't know what she's capable of."  
  
"Ok, Sir, we'll send round a couple of officers but that's the best I can do."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Rhys then gave his address and hoped that the police help would make finding Dani that little bit easier. 


	22. Finally

The police car had patrolled around the whole of Summer Bay several times with no luck. It was after midnight, around 2am. Jade and Kirsty had both fallen asleep, it had been an eventful night. Brodie, Rhys and Shelly, however, could not bring themselves to sleep. The parents had told Brodie to go to bed and that they'd let her know what was going on but she didn't want to, she couldn't.   
  
The cups of coffee flowed but the sandwiches and snacks lay untouched. No one could eat, it was so unlike Dani to stay out all night. Even if she was really angry and hurt, she would let her family know that she was ok. That meant only one thing, she couldn't come home. She was hurt or even worse - she was dead. These were the thoughts on everyone's minds.  
  
The police officers believed that the Sutherlands were blowing things out of proportion. They didn't know about all the mess that had went on with Dani, no one could tell them but they'd been informed that Dani had been through a particularly rough time. They thought she was just a typical teenager, staying at a friend's house. They'd been round The Palace and to some of Dani's friends from school but no one had seen her.  
  
It was getting lighter and earlier and still no word.   
  
*****  
  
At 6.30am, Scott set out for his morning run. He'd taken to running along the beach every morning since he'd had all the trouble with his mum. It'd been a year now but her memory was still raw in her mind. In the hospital bed, he saw her every day, begging him to stay strong and be good for his sister and brother. Her face was bruised and stitched up. He could never forgive the man who had mown her down. The man who had knocked her over then just left. He hadn't even gotten out of his truck to check on her or call an ambulance, he didn't care.  
  
No, it was wrong to think like that. There was no point in being bitter, his mother was gone and she would never return. He would never again share something with his mum, just like his sister, Kit, and brother, Leo, would never either. He was responsible for them now but he'd let them go wild. Kit had turned to alcohol and was rarely sober. Leo was never home. Scott, himself, had lost control of his life. Before his mother's death, he had a beautiful girlfriend who he loved, Katie. She'd left when he'd started getting moody and didn't have any time for her anymore.  
  
Scott went running every morning to clear his mind. That early in the morning, there was never anyone around. Occasionally, there would be another jogger but not normally. He liked it that way. He always ran far, being out hours at a time. He just had so much going on in his life that he needed some time out.  
  
He kept running and stopped at the spot where he always stopped. It was a place where he felt he could really be himself and think. No one could see him and he couldn't see anyone else. Except from today. As he sat down, he looked to his left and his right, as he always did, to check if anyone was around. He didn't expect today to be an exception to the others when there was nobody but he was wrong.   
  
To the right of him, behind a rock, he saw a girl. She was wet but looked like she was asleep. He moved closer. She was so still. Was she breathing? He put his middle finger and his index finger on her wrist and waited to feel a beat. It was there but it was slow and irregular. She was freezing and very pale. He didn't know who she was but he knew that she must help her. If he'd just left her, he would've been like the man who had left his mother. He didn't want to be that man.  
  
Scott picked up the girl and held her in his arms. She wasn't heavy, she was very thin. Where to take her to? He should go to the hospital but, that place, it held so many bad memories. He didn't want to abandon her though, she really needed somebody's help and he was sure there would be somebody, somewhere missing her. He decided to take her to the Drop-in Centre. After his mum had died, he'd gone there a few times but he hadn't opened up to anyone, it was just too hard. The people there seemed nice enough though and they would take care of the girl as best they could. The Drop-in Centre it was then.  
  
As he walked, the girl stirred. She didn't open her eyes and she didn't say anything but she moved, which couldn't be a bad sign. He got to the door of the Drop-in Centre and he considered just leaving her there because he didn't want to be hassled about his mum anymore. He couldn't do it, though. He was intrigued by this girl. He wanted to know why she had been out so all night and if she was going to be ok. He came in and was greeted by Flynn who'd eventually left the Sutherlands, deciding that being at the Drop-in Centre would keep his mind off things.  
  
"Dani! Where did you find her?"  
  
"She was on the beach...what did you say her name was?"  
  
"Dani, Dani Sutherland. Her parents have been frantic all night. How could she have been on the beach? We searched there several times."  
  
"She was really far up, no one goes there."  
  
"Oh right, what's your name?"  
  
"Scott, Scott Hunter."  
  
"Right, right...I'll need to get in touch with her family."  
  
Scott felt out of place but he didn't want to leave. He wanted to make sure that Dani was ok, he wanted to make sure that Dani got the care that his mother did not.  
  
*****  
  
The phone rang. Brodie jumped. She'd unintentionally drifted off to sleep. She was the only one in the room so she answered.  
  
"Summer Bay Caravan Park."  
  
"Brodie, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, who's this?"  
  
"It's Flynn."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I've got good news and bad news."  
  
"Hit me with the good."  
  
"Dani's safe."  
  
"Oh my god...where is she?"  
  
"She's here, with me."  
  
"That's great, can I come and get her?"  
  
"No...here comes the bad...I think she will need a hospital."  
  
"What's happened to her? What's wrong?"  
  
"She's been out all night, Brodie, and she's not talking or she's not even awake."  
  
"Isn't she just asleep?"  
  
"I don't think so, Brodie."  
  
"Ok, well, I'm coming down anyway."  
  
"Where's Rhys and Shelly?"  
  
"Shelly's asleep and Rhys is away out looking for Dani again."  
  
"Get them and then make your way to the hospital."  
  
"Ok, thanks Flynn."  
  
"No problem."  
  
*****  
  
Flynn came out from his office and saw Scott wrap a blanket around Dani.  
  
"Mate, you can leave now if you want?"  
  
"If you don't mind, can I come to the hospital, you know, just to check that she's ok?"  
  
"Sure you can, I'm positive her parents will want to thank you anyway."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Flynn called an ambulance and fifteen minutes later, they were at the hospital. Dani was still and cold, her breathing was still irregular and she still hadn't opened her eyes or spoken. Of course, her family were glad to see her but they just wished that she wasn't like this. They'd grown to hate the hospital, just like Scott. First there was Kirsty with her drug problem, then Dani after she'd been with Josh in the caravan and now there was Dani again. Would this be the last time for Dani? 


	23. Healing and Dealing

She lay so still and so innocent that she didn't seem real. Her room was crowded, so many people wanted to see her better, wanted to see her recover from her depression. Brodie was there, hoping and wishing, praying and begging that she would get the old Dani back, that she would get her best friend back. It sounded so selfish, but she missed talking with her and just hanging about with her.   
  
Jade was still somewhat confused by the whole situation. Had she heard right when Kirsty and Kane declared their love for each other? Could it be true? Kirsty and, and Kane? It just didn't seem right. Kane was the guy who had raped her older sister, not the guy who was dating her twin, not the guy who loved her twin. It was so weird. It was obvious to all the Sutherlands that Jade and Kirsty were closer than Jade and Dani but even so, Jade wanted her sister to be back to normal so desperately, then maybe her family would return to normal and she wouldn't be gossiped about all over the Bay. It was horrible when someone like Colleen told her something about her family instead of her mum and dad.  
  
Kirsty was in the room but she sat away from everyone else. She felt that if she didn't do this of her own accord, she would be told to anyway. Her undying love for Kane hadn't been mentioned since she'd said it but it was there, it was always there. The looks that her mother and father gave her, the way her sister couldn't be in the same room as her and the way her foster sister frowned on her. It was awful and she felt terribly guilty, seeing Dani the way she was, knowing that it was her fault. Knowing that if she could just control her feelings, Dani would once again be on the long road to recovery. Seeing Kane and Kirsty together had been a major setback. Kirsty loved Dani, she loved her like the great sister she was but she also loved Kane. She couldn't bear to choose, it was just too hard.  
  
Flynn was trying to analyze the whole situation. So much had happened to the Sutherlands in such a short time, it was hard to keep track of. It was as if the family attracted trouble. He didn't understand and he found it awfully unfair. Some people had it all, never had a care in the world, lived life with no troubles at all. Then others, like the Sutherlands, had the troubles of thousands. He would try his best as Dani's counsellor but would it be good enough? She was hurt, betrayed, confused and angry...all at the one time. She would have to tackle each emotion as it came, it would be difficult but Flynn knew he had to do his best for her to restore some normality into her life.  
  
Shelly felt like a failure. How had she let this happen to her family? She felt like a failure as a mother and a failure as a counsellor. All her daughters were getting it rough and she felt like she could do nothing about it. Dani had been out all night and she'd failed to find her, failed to find her like she should have. Dani may be seventeen but she was in no ways an adult. She was still a helpless child who needed the guidance of her parents, was Shelly up to giving it?  
  
Rhys was mad and wanted those responsible to pay. He couldn't even look at Kirsty. He'd agreed with his wife not to bring it up until Dani was found safe and well again but it was on his mind all the time. He was extremely mad but he was using most of this as a front to hide how scared he was. He was in no way up to controlling four teenage girls, especially not his daughters. He was frightened that what happened to Dani would now happen to Kirsty. He didn't understand that Kane was not the same, he didn't understand that she could not change the way she felt.  
  
Then, there was Scott. He didn't know why he was still there. The nurse had already said that Dani would be ok but he needed to make sure. He'd also been told that his mother would recover from being knocked down but then she'd taken a turn for the worse and couldn't breathe on her own. After a month, Scott had to make the painful decision to switch off her life support machine. There was no hope, he had been told. Beth Hunter was dead, she was just a vegetable. He couldn't bear the thought of that happening to Dani aswell. She hadn't been knocked down and she was breathing on her own but he had to make sure. He had to see her talking and moving like any other teenager. Perhaps they would be friends. He didn't know what had happened in her past but it was obvious that Dani hadn't just fallen asleep on the beach. Something had went on and Scott was very curious as to what that was.  
  
*****  
  
A couple of hours later, Dani opened her eyes. She'd been hearing bits of the conversations between the seven people in the room but she was too weak to open her eyes. She felt no pain, not like last time, this time, she just felt numb. As soon as she regained consciousness, it hit her like a tonne of bricks. Sightings of Kirsty and Kane flashed in and out of her mind like lightning. She couldn't let this show, though. She'd given her family too much already, they were all exhausted.   
  
Dani heard an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"You're awake!"  
  
She turned around her head and saw an unfamiliar face. A doctor? No. He was sitting down and too casual for that. Who was he? Scott noticed Dani's stares of confusion.  
  
"I'm, I'm Scott. I found you out on the beach."  
  
"If it wasn't for him, I don't know where you'd be now, Dan."  
  
Dani turned around and looked at her father. His face showed it all. He was putting on a brave front but it was obvious he was worried and scared, just like everyone else. Dani gave him a reassuring smile even though it didn't convince herself.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Her voice was hoarse but she tried her best not to let it crack and not to let herself cry. Then they would all know that she was hurting and they would all try and comfort her again and there would be an atmosphere again.  
  
"I, I didn't know where I was, I just kept on running until I couldn't anymore. I had to get away, I had to get away from them."  
  
Dani suddenly noticed Kirsty's presense in the room. Kirsty was looking down at her shoes, pretending not to listen. She turned to her mum.  
  
"Anyone want some coffee or something?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Kirsty."  
  
"I'll have one too."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"We'll all come, Kirsty, give Dani some time alone to sort herself out, ok?"  
  
"Eh, ok."  
  
"Is that alright with you, Dani?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Everyone leaving would give Dani some time to let her emotions out. She was adamant that she was not going to do it in front of her family.  
  
They all got up off their seats and walked out of the room, smiling or nodding reassuringly at Dani as they did. Scott was last out.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Dani gestured for him to come back inside the room.  
  
"Thank you, seriously, thank you."  
  
"It's no problem, Dani."  
  
"You did a real good thing. I don't know where I'd be right now if you hadn't come to my rescue."  
  
"Anyone would have done the same."  
  
Well, not anyone, thought Scott. Not the man who killed his mum, not him.  
  
"Yeah, maybe, but it was you who done it for me and I just want you to know that I'm grateful."  
  
"Your very, very welcome. What were you doing out there anyway? It's pretty hilly up that end, no one would have seen you."  
  
"That was my intention."  
  
"What were you trying to get away from?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You said earlier on that you had to get away from them."  
  
Should she tell him? She didn't even know the guy but then he had practically saved her life and he seemed nice enough. Yeah, she decided, it would do her some good to talk about it with someone who was impartial.  
  
"I was talking about my kid sister, Kirsty."  
  
"Which one's Kirsty?"  
  
"The taller one with the not so blond hair."  
  
"Right, ok. Why'd you need to get away from her, and who's them?"  
  
"She was with someone, she was with Kane."  
  
"Who's Kane?"  
  
"He, em, he, there's no easy way to say this...he raped me."  
  
Scott was taken aback. Had he heard her correctly?  
  
"He what?"  
  
"He raped me."  
  
He had. Why would someone want to do something like that to a girl like Dani?  
  
"But...but, but why?"  
  
"How should I know? He supposedly didn't hear me say no."  
  
Dani was trying to be brave about it but it just wasn't working. She couldn't hold it all in. She just let go.  
  
"Why was Kirsty with him?"  
  
"I think she's going out with him."  
  
"Surely not after what he did to you?!"  
  
"I saw them with my own eyes, that's why I ran."  
  
"God, Dani, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't say that because you'll be just like Josh. He was sorry and then he, well, he went all mad."  
  
"Who's Josh?"  
  
"He was my boyfriend."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Well, he's not anymore."  
  
"I figured that but..."  
  
"When I told him about Kane, he pretended to be ok about it but then he went and beat up Kane, really bad, so bad that he almost died. When I found out he done the same to me but with a shotgun on hand, he shot Kane with it aswell."  
  
"Bloody hell! You've not had it easy, have you?"  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"I'm sorry, man, I really am."  
  
"Everyone always is but no one can do anything about it."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Could he tell her? He had to, it seemed unfair otherwise. She'd just spilled out her heart to him.  
  
"I mean that I know how it feels to have no one who is able to help you."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"My, eh, my mum...she died about a year ago. She was knocked down by some scum of a man who didn't even stop to help her. That's why I had to help you, because if I didn't then I would be just like him."  
  
"You're nothing like him."  
  
"I try not let myself be bitter about it but it's hard. If he'd even stopped and called an ambulance for her, it wouldn't have been so bad but he didn't. He just knocked her over and kept on going."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Now, I'm a single parent to my sister and brother. Well, they're old enough to look after themselves now but it's not the same. Kit is your age and Leo is nineteen."  
  
"How do you know my age?"  
  
"Your mum, seventeen."  
  
"Yeah, what about you?"  
  
"I'm twenty-two."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So, em, do you want me to leave so that you can rest?"  
  
"No, no, I'm cool...unless you want to leave?"  
  
"I'm cool here too."  
  
"Cool."  
  
They smiled at each other. Both found it strange that they could tell someone they knew so little, so much. Dani found it weird that she was trusting a man but she was glad, maybe she was on her way to getting better. 


	24. A Time to pay

He had thought it over many times in his head. Whether or not it was the right thing to do, he didn't know but it seemed like it was to him. What he'd done was wrong, really wrong and those who he'd hurt were suffering for it. They would continue to suffer even after he was gone but perhaps knowing that he wasn't around anymore would help...perhaps.  
  
He had it all planned out. He had the room to himself for a while so that gave him plenty of time. The chair was postioned directly underneath the wire that held the lightbulb up. He'd taken out the lightbulb and left it on the table. He'd knotted, double knotted and triple knotted his blanket around the wire and left a loop at the bottom, leaving enough room for his head to fit through. He'd written a letter to his girl, explaining why he had done what he had done and why he had gone. It was time.  
  
He stood on the chair, his whole body shaking with fear. He knew it had to be done but that didn't stop him from being afraid. He couldn't hack life anymore, it was so complicated and wrong. He put his head through the loop and prepared to kick away the chair. He looked over at the letter he'd written and blew it one last kiss before it was all over. The chair crashed on the ground and his body hung, lifeless.  
  
*****  
  
Dani had been allowed home and despite her overwhelming feelings of fear and betrayal, she was feeling rather unusually optimistic. She'd found a friend in Scott, they'd chatted at the hospital for hours. They'd told each other secrets and confessed feelings. She was sat on the couch in the living room, thinking of Scott and their conversation, when Brodie came in.  
  
"Dani, hey."  
  
"Hi, Brodie, it seems like ages since I've spoken to you!"  
  
"That's because it has been ages, I've missed you!"  
  
Brodie was ecstatic that Dani seemed so normal but she did wonder if this was just a front that she was putting on to convince everyone.  
  
"I've missed you too, Brodie."  
  
"So, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Really, how are you?"  
  
"You can see right through me, can't you?"  
  
"Kinda!"  
  
"Well, I can't talk to Kirsty, not now, not yet. What she did, is disgusting...what she's doing. I can't forgive her, I just can't."  
  
"I understand that."  
  
"She's staying out of my way, which is good, because I don't want to talk with her about it."  
  
"I can understand that, too."  
  
"You can always understand me!"  
  
Dani smiled at Brodie.  
  
"Why are you so happy? I don't get it. You're not just trying to cover up your real feelings, are you?"  
  
"A bit, I can't try and hide that but there's another reason. It's weird."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well...what do you think of Scott?"  
  
"He seems nice enough, why?"  
  
"I don't know...after you guys all left, we had a real proper chat and it was...good."  
  
"Well, that's a step forward, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, definately. We've arranged to meet tomorrow and I already can't wait. There's just something about him, Brodie."  
  
"I'm real happy for you, Dan."  
  
"Thanks, I'm happy for me too!"  
  
"Well, I got to go now and meet Alex but I'll see you soon."  
  
"Yeah...thanks Brodie."  
  
"No problem, Dani, what are friends for?"  
  
Dani smiled again, and started to sleep...some well deserved rest. Her thoughts weren't just filled with Kane and Josh...this time, there was someone else. Scott. Dani found it weird but she was almost sure that she was attracted to him. This was a good thing, definately a good thing. 


	25. Realisation

Kirsty woke up in a cold sweat. Her dream had been awful...she'd dreamt that her family had kicked her out of her home for betraying them by seeing Kane. She prayed to God that that wouldn't happen...ever. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she was in love with Kane, she couldn't switch that feeling off.  
  
Kirsty felt the most amazing of feelings when she was with Kane. Mainly, there was love. She thought that she'd experienced this before when she was first going out with Seb but now she knew she hadn't. What she felt for Kane was much more. Kirsty also felt that she could finally be Kirsty when she was with Kane. There was no pretence, there was just Kirsty and Kane and that's the way she liked it.  
  
Aswell as the feelings of love, however, there was guilt. Kirsty didn't know how to act around Dani because she was aware of how she felt around Kane. That morning, she decided to go and talk to Dani because she didn't want to lose a sister, she wanted to sort it out.  
  
Kirsty sheepishly knocked on Dani's door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Dani was already awake. Although her dreams hadn't been as bad as she was used to, they still weren't good. Over and over all the stuff that had happened replayed in her head and she just so much wanted it to go away.  
  
"Oh, it's you."  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that, do you want me to go?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Can I sit down."  
  
"If you want."  
  
Kirsty sat down, detecting Dani's coldness and "I don't care" attitude, she could see right through it.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"What's there to talk about?"  
  
"You know what."  
  
"Well then, talk."  
  
"Dani, please, just don't be cold with me and let me explain to you."  
  
"What's there to explain, Kirst? You're going out with Kane, I know what that means."  
  
"Dani, I can't just switch off how I feel about him."  
  
"You have feelings for him?"  
  
"I love him."  
  
Kirsty said that before realising who she was talking to.  
  
"You...how...how can you love him, Kirst? How can you bring yourself to love a rapist?"  
  
"He's not like that anymore, I swear."  
  
"Please, just leave me alone, Kirsty. I don't want to talk about it, not now."  
  
"Come on, Dan, we need to sort this out."  
  
"There's nothing to sort out, you're totally betraying me, you know what he did to me. Get out, just get out of my room."  
  
Kirsty did as her sister said and immediately ran to find Kane. She didn't know what to do. There was no way she could choose between Kane and her family, no way.  
  
"Kane, what am I going to do?"  
  
"No one can answer that for you, babe."  
  
"I love her but I love you...I don't want to lose you."  
  
"You won't lose me, ever, unless you want to."  
  
"Why would I ever want to?"  
  
"I don't know...because of who I am and what I did."  
  
"You're not that person anymore...I love you, Kane, and I always will."  
  
"I love you too, Kirst, I'm just amazed at how you can feel this way about me."  
  
"Who wouldn't, you're amazing." 


	26. Getting to know each other

Dani held the phone in her hand, anxiously waiting for someone to pick up. Was she just imagining it when she thought Scott felt the same way as her? Was it only her that clicked with him and not the other way around? They were meant to be meeting, Dani had turned up as planned but Scott hadn't showed and she'd been devastated. She had his number and that was it, she didn't know where he stayed or anything. Whatever was the matter, she couldn't do anything about it. Was she about to be let down by a man she thought she trusted, again?  
  
Just as she put the phone back down, a smartly dressed man knocked at the door. Dani was the only one home, Rhys and Shelley were at work and Brodie, Jade and Kirsty were all at school. Dani had been allowed some time off because she was still trying to sort herself out, she would be no use to anyone at school.  
  
Dani cautiously walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Are you Mrs Sutherland?"  
  
"No, I'm Miss Sutherland."  
  
"Dani?"  
  
"Yeah...how do you know my name?"  
  
"I'm an officer from Woodvale Prison and I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
  
Woodvale Prison, Dani thought. Where Josh was. She didn't want to hear anything about him.  
  
"Look, if this is about Josh, I don't care."  
  
"I think you might want to hear this, Dani."  
  
"I strongly disagree."  
  
"Please, Miss Sutherland, please, just give me a chance."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure, take a seat."  
  
The officer sat down, not wanting to give the news that he'd only been told this morning.  
  
"I'm Officer Brady and I was Josh's personal officer."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that whenever there was a problem with him, I was the one that dealt with it."  
  
"I bet there was loads of them."  
  
He was confused. He was under the perception that Dani was Josh's girlfriend, why was she acting this way?  
  
"I'm afraid that prison life became a bit too much for young Joshua."  
  
"He...he...he escaped? Oh my god, he escaped!"  
  
"No, no, he didn't escape."  
  
"Then what do you mean?"  
  
"He took his own life."  
  
Dani was immediately silenced. Josh...Josh had killed himself. How was she to react to that? A part of her still longed for the Josh who had been so good and so kind to her but then he was so nasty and violent towards her on their last meeting...was she meant to be sad? She just didn't know.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Miss Sutherland."  
  
"I can't believe he would do that, he gave up, he just gave up. Just goes to show that he wasn't the same person anymore. How did he do it?"  
  
"He hanged himself."  
  
"God."  
  
"I'll go now and leave you in peace to take all of this information in."  
  
"What? Oh, right, ok, sorry...bye."  
  
"Oh, one more thing, he left you a letter, it's not been opened or anything."  
  
Officer Brady handed Dani the letter and noticed that her hands were shaking. This wasn't quite the response he'd expected, he'd expected tears, denial, forced blame, but not this, she seemed so controlled. He was left wondering what type of relationship this had been but at least the hard part was over now.  
  
*****  
  
"Miss, can I please go to the toilet?"  
  
"Yes, Kirsty, but be quick, this work is very important."  
  
"Yes, Miss."  
  
Kirsty ran down to the toilet, oddly taking her schoolbag with her. From inside a cubicle, she dialled Kane's number on her mobile, which she'd memorised.  
  
"Pick up, Kane, pick up! Kane, is that you?"  
  
"Of course it is, who else would it be?"  
  
"It's Kirsty."  
  
"Shouldn't you be in school just now?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Is it break already?"  
  
"No, but I have to get out of here, can I meet you somewhere?"  
  
"You sure you want to leave, that's dogging it, you know."  
  
"I know, but I don't care, I'll just say I felt sick or something."  
  
"If you're sure...meet me at the Wharf in 10minutes."  
  
"Ok, see you then, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Kirst, I really do."  
  
Both hung up, Kane amazed that Kirsty was willing to do so many things for him. What he had done to deserve her, he didn't know, all he did know was that he NEVER wanted to lose her, EVER!  
  
*****  
  
Dani opened the letter, her hands shaking, making the task so much more difficult. Maybe she shouldn't open it, she thought, what if it was too much, what if she couldn't deal with it? She finally decided that there was only one way to find out if she could.  
  
"Dearest Dani,   
  
I'm probably the last person you want a letter from just now but I had to write you this to say goodbye. I couldn't leave without explaining exactly what happened. I know you've not given a statement yet but hopefully me being gone is enough justice for you.   
  
I did this because I know what I done was wrong. I hurt you and I'm so sorry for that, I just got really mad at Kane and because I couldn't hurt him any longer, you were the next and easy target.   
  
Replaying over and over in my mind is the image of you lying on the floor, blood pouring from your head as I stood above you, threatening to rape you. The look of fear and amazement in your eyes is too much for me to live with and I want you to know that I didn't mean to hurt you. I just snapped and after that, I couldn't help myself.  
  
I had hoped to see you to tell you all of this in person but it looks like it wasn't to be. I want you to get on with the rest of your life and forget all about me, again, I'm sorry, what I did was wrong and I cannot take that back. If I could, you know I would but for now, all I can say is sorry...and goodbye.  
  
Love Josh"  
  
Dani wept as she read the letter, mourning for the respectable, loving guy who Josh could easily have been. From the letter though, Dani felt a sense of peace. She now knew that Josh could no longer hurt her and she had a bit of an understanding as to why he had. What he did would never go away but him going away would make it that little bit easier.  
  
*****  
  
10minutes later, as planned, Kirsty and Kane stood hugging and kissing at the Wharf.  
  
"So, babe, what's up?"  
  
"I just had to get away."  
  
"What from?"  
  
"Everything! Jade and Brodie hate me, they'v been drawing me looks in school all day, Nick is frowning upon me and even Seb is different."  
  
"And Dani?"  
  
"She's not in school, she's still at home trying to sort herself out."  
  
"How is she with you?"  
  
"I don't know. I told her I loved you and she was stunned, said she didn't want to talk."  
  
"She'll come round, your her sister."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
*****  
  
The phone rang and Dani answered, not expecting it to be who it was.  
  
"Hello." she answered, her voice shaky.  
  
"Dani...it's Scott."  
  
He detected the weakness in her voice and realised that something must be wrong.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Normally, she would have told him but he'd stood her up and she wanted to know why.  
  
"Why didn't you show?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's why I called, I'm really sorry about that."  
  
"Don't be sorry just tell me why."  
  
"Remember I told you about my mum?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Dani was wondering where this was going.  
  
"Well, since then, Kit and Leo, they've not been the same, just like I haven't but they've taken it worse, especially Kit."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"She came in today, staggering drunk, vomiting everywhere, crying all the time and I couldn't leave her. Leo wasn't here, he never is so I had to stay with her."  
  
"Aww, Scott, that's ok...how is she?"  
  
"Not good, she won't stop crying."  
  
"Do you need a hand?"  
  
"I don't want to dump all that on you."  
  
"Honestly, I don't mind, it will take my mind off other things."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like the fact that Josh killed himself and gave me a letter apologising and saying goodbye."  
  
"Oh my god!!! Are you ok?"  
  
"Surprisingly, I am, I just don't want to think about it."  
  
"Ok, well, come round, sure."  
  
"I don't know where you stay!"  
  
"Meet me at the Drop-in Centre in 5minutes."  
  
"Ok, see you then."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
They both hung up, Dani finally content that she could trust Scott. 


	27. Attempting to move on

Kirsty and Kane hung out together all day. It was amazing how time flew when they were together, they had such a spark between them, it sounded so typical...but they knew it was true, they were in love and would always be in love for the forseeable future.  
  
"Kane, what are we going to do?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Until then, they'd been contently lying in each others arms, the outside world shut out.  
  
"About this whole situation."  
  
"I don't think that's my call, Kirst."  
  
"I'm going to be with you, no matter what, I can't let you go, Kane, you're the only one who understands me and I need you around, I love you."  
  
"You know that the feeling is totally mutual."  
  
"Ok, so we've established that, now we need to work out what we're going to do about it. As much as I love you, I love my family too and I can't be without them, I need to get them to accept me, to accept us."  
  
"I think, all you need to do is get Dani to accept us, if she does then the rest of your family will have no objections either."  
  
"I agree...but how? She's grateful that you saved her life, I mean Josh would have raped her and probably killed her...you made him stop."  
  
"It's not enough though, is it? I stopped her from being raped but I'd already done it."  
  
"You're different now, trust me, Kane, I wouldn't be with you if you weren't."  
  
"You're fab, Kirst."  
  
"Thank you! Oh my god, I think I've got it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Flynn! Flynn can help us...he's Dani's counsellor, he knows what's going on in her head, god no one else does...he can like organise a mediation or something."  
  
"Aww...I don't know, Kirst, I stuffed up the last one, made things worse."  
  
"You won't do that with me by your side!"  
  
Kane smiled.  
  
"So, it's settled then? We'll drop by Flynn's house tonight and see what he thinks...come on Kane! We need this is if we want to make it through!"  
  
"Ok, Kirst, anything for you."  
  
*****  
  
Scott was standing outside the Drop-in Centre, anxiously waiting for Dani. He was scared of showing her his real life, what would he think of her? He knew he had to do it though, he knew almost everything there was to know about Dani and she'd been very open with him about it, it would be unfair if he didn't do the same.  
  
As Dani got closer, she saw Scott waiting for her. She was glad to see him again.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi...I'm really sorry about earlier, I did want to come but there was no way I could leave Kit."  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"She's asleep but I can only be two minutes because she's been doing this all afternoon, sleeping for like a half hour then waking up."  
  
"Ok, let's go then...you lead the way!"  
  
They walked, making small talk as they did. Dani was thinking that maybe Scott was her key to moving on, maybe with him, she could make it through all the bad stuff that seemed to always be thrown at her...maybe.  
  
Scott, was slowly realising that he really liked this girl. He hadn't felt like this with anyone since Katie and it was strange but it felt right.  
  
*****  
  
Kane and Kirsty approached Flynn's house. Both were clearly nervous, silent and walking with their heads down. If Flynn agreed, and if he could persuade Dani to agree, it could mean a proper relationship, if not, it could mean the end of the Sutherlands - forever.  
  
Kane knocked on the door and Flynn opened.  
  
"Hi guys, what are you's doing here?"  
  
"We need to talk to you...and hear us out before you barge in with all the...it's not right crap."  
  
"Ok, sounds serious, come in."  
  
All three sat down as Kirsty began.  
  
"Ok, Kane and I have decided that no matter what, we're going to be together. Sounds selfish, I know, but I need some me time, I need time where I concentrate on what I want and what I want is Kane."  
  
"And what I want is Kirsty."  
  
"We know that my family are never going to be ok with it, especially Dani, but we've come up with an idea to make them understand."  
  
"We think that if we get Dani's acceptance then the rest of the Sutherlands will follow suit."  
  
"So we think that Dani, Kane and me should have a mediation, to sort this out. We can go through everything...we know Dani isn't herself just now but she can get her chance to speak, just like I can and just like Kane can...what do you think?"  
  
"I think you've obviously thought in depth about this and I, myself, think it's a very good idea but I can't speak for Dani. She's still very afraid of you, Kane, despite what you did for her, and she feels very betrayed by you, Kirsty."  
  
"Can't you at least ask her?"  
  
"Of course I'll ask her but I'm not promising anything. Dani's feelings are very raw at the moment, they're magnified and she's in a very weak, tender state...I'll do my best."  
  
"Thank you so much, Flynn!"  
  
Kane and Kirsty left feeling contented that they'd at least tried. Now all they had to do was wait for Dani's answer...the pressure was on. 


	28. Thinking things over

Scott turned the key in the lock and told Dani to prepare herself. He didn't know what sort of state Kit was in.  
  
As the door opened, he turned left and saw Kit, curled up on the couch, crying her eyes out. She was shaking and looked delighted to see Scott but ashamed of herself when she saw Dani behind him.  
  
Dani was stunned. The house was a mess, Kit was a mess, but she didn't care. She wanted to help out, for Scott's sake.  
  
Kit desperately dried her eyes, not wanting the girl Scott had brought home to see her in such a state.  
  
"Kit, I want you to meet Dani...and Dani, this is my sister, Kit."  
  
Both girls smiled at each other, awkwardly. This was going to be tough, thought Dani.  
  
*****  
  
Kirsty was in Kane's house. She'd decided to hang out there for the day, not wanting to be there when Flynn first approached Dani about the mediation. Kane was cooking for her, and for a moment, it all seemed normal. A young couple, in love, hanging out and trying to do nice things for each other but then it would all hit home. Kirsty longed for them to be like that but she didn't know if it was ever possible.  
  
Kane was trying his best to impress Kirsty. He was making pancakes and tossing them up and down...Kirsty laughed as he dropped yet another.  
  
"You're not too good at this, are you?"  
  
"I bet I'd be better than you!" Kane teased.  
  
"Are you challenging me because you know I'd beat you hands down!"  
  
"You want a bet?"  
  
"Fine then...pass me that pan!!!"  
  
Once again, it all seemed normal...they were having fun, if only it could all be like that.  
  
*****  
  
Kit got up and ran to the toilet. She spewed her guts out for the sixth time. She couldn't keep doing this to herself, it wasn't going to bring her mum back, it wasn't going to bring her murderer to justice.  
  
Whilst she was in the toilet, Scott spoke to Dani.  
  
"Dan, you've seen what she's like, I don't know what to do."  
  
"She just needs someone to confide in, Scott, was she close to your mum?"  
  
"Very. They used to be like best friends, I mean she had her other friends but her and mum were always together."  
  
Scott put his head down, memories of his mother filling his head. He didn't want to forget her but remembering her all the time was hard.  
  
Dani put her arms around Scott, trying to think how she would feel if she lost her mum or dad. She couldn't imagine it, throughout the whole time with Kane and then with Josh, they'd been there for her, losing them would be too much.  
  
"I'm not going to pretend that I know how you and Kit feel, Scott, but I want to try and help."  
  
"Thanks, Dani, it means a lot, considering what you're going through yourself."  
  
"It takes me mind off things, that's never bad."  
  
"You're holding up well though."  
  
"Yeah...anyway...when Kit comes back, let me talk to her, ok?"  
  
"Sure, don't know if it will do any good though, I've tried loads of times."  
  
"Tried what loads of times?" asked Kit, who'd just came back from the toilet.  
  
"Nothing...look, do you mind if I go out for a while, Kit?"  
  
Kit looked disappointed. Scott was always doing this. Whenever she got too much for him to handle, he'd go out for a run and wouldn't return for ages.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Scott detected that she wanted him to stay but he put some faith in Dani. He got up but Dani remained seated.  
  
"Isn't she leaving aswell?"  
  
"No, I'm not going to be long."  
  
"Well, if you're not going to be long, why doesn't she go with you?"  
  
"Kit, stop being awkward, I'll be back soon."  
  
He left and at first, the silence was deafening. No one spoke, no one knew what to say to the other...  
  
*****  
  
Flynn sat in his house with Sally in his arms. He thanked God that his relationship was so simple. Him and Sally had their problems from time to time but it was nothing as complicated as Kirsty's situation with Kane. He'd thought at first that the young couple were just having a bit of fun with each other but it was now evident to him that they meant more than that to each other. They were serious and he had the hard job of getting Dani to agree to a mediation. How he was going to do it, he didn't know.  
  
"Flynn...you're daydreaming!"  
  
"Sorry, Sal, I'm just thinking."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing."  
  
"It's obviously not nothing, Flynn, come on, tell me!"  
  
"Ok, well, Kirsty and Kane...they want me to get Dani to have a mediation with them."  
  
"They what?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. They're serious about each other, Sal. I don't want to be the one who breaks them up but then again, I'm Dani's counsellor aswell and I can't let her down."  
  
"Do what you think is right, Flynn. Do you think that Kirsty and Kane can last?"  
  
"Well, it's clear to me that they're in love. Before, I thought they were just messing around, but not now. Why would they go to all the hassle of having a mediation if they weren't serious?"  
  
"That's going to be a hard one to break to Dani."  
  
"I know, tell me about it but I'm going to try my best, for Kirsty and Kane and also for Dani. They all deserve to be happy, if that's possible."  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
"I think I'm going to need it."  
  
*****  
  
Dani was sturggling to get Kit to open up, her answers were cold and vague.  
  
"I know about your mum, Kit, and I'm really sorry, I can't imagine how you're feeling."  
  
"Exactly, so why are you trying to?"  
  
"Because I think you need a friend, someone to talk to and I'm willing to be that person. Shutting people out is one of the worst things you could do."  
  
"Whatever. I don't even know who you are."  
  
"I'm a friend of Scott's."  
  
"Are you his girlfriend?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Something in that told me that you want to be!"  
  
"You got all that, just from one word?"  
  
Kit smiled at Dani. She realised that she was starting to like this girl.  
  
"How did you meet Scott?"  
  
"Oh....long story."  
  
"Well..."  
  
Kit was forward and to the point, it was just her nature, and she was curious.  
  
"He found me on the beach whilst he was running."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Couple of days ago."  
  
"What do you mean he found you?"  
  
"Emm, well, I'd been there all night...I was way far out and no one knew where I was. My family, they were all looking for me because I'd been gone all day but Scott, he found me real early the next morning."  
  
"You slept there all night?"  
  
"Not exactly slept there, but yeah. Scott took me to the Drop-in Centre then came to the hospital with me."  
  
"Why were you on the beach?"  
  
"That's another long story...let's just say a family fallout, with my sister."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"She, em, she's going out with this guy who I'm not exactly best friends with."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE QUESTIONS, KIT?"  
  
"Jeez, I'm sorry, I'm just trying to get to know you a bit better, thought you said you wanted to be my friend?"  
  
"I do...but, I...I just don't want to talk about...about him."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Kit was in a mood. She didn't like being shouted at, especially not by complete strangers. Dani could sense that Kit was off with her, she didn't want Scott to come back to the two of them not speaking to each other, she had to try, for his sake.  
  
"He raped me." Dani said in a quiet voice. Kit heard her, though, because there was no other noise in the room.  
  
"He what?"  
  
"He raped me, ok?"  
  
"Shit, Dani, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault, can we please just drop this now, please?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
Kit was stunned. Dani seemed so together and collected...  
  
"Well, you've just told me everything...so it's only fair that I tell you what's messed up in my life, eh?"  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere!"  
  
"I just feel like...I don't know, like I shouldn't be like this anymore. It was a year ago, you know, I should be over it."  
  
"No, don't feel like that, it was almost a year ago that Kane...that he, well, you know, and I'm not over that yet."  
  
"That's different but, that's something that happened to you, personally."  
  
"But without my mum and dad throughout this whole thing, I would be nothing, I would be in even more pieces than I already am."  
  
Kit leaned over to hug Dani, sensing that it was needed. Dani returned the hug, grateful that she had finally made a breakthrough with Kit. At that moment, Scott walked it, utterly shocked to see his sister and Dani hugging.  
  
"Scott!"  
  
"Looks like you two have made friends!"  
  
"We have...we really have."  
  
Both girls smiled, happy that they had made a new friend. Scott smiled also, glad that Kit finally had someone to confide in and glad that Dani would be around more often. 


	29. Worry

Kirsty was so nervous. Dani had the power to make or break her and Kane and she was certainly taking her time over deciding. Was that good or bad? She didn't know but she couldn't wait any longer.  
  
"Babe, I've got to phone Dani, I can't stand waiting like this anymore."  
  
"Do you think that's such a good idea?"  
  
"I don't know, probably not but I have to do it!"  
  
"Why don't you phone Flynn instead, that might be better."  
  
"Flynn, yeah, I'll phone Flynn."  
  
Kirsty grabbed the phone and anxiously dialled Flynn's number.   
  
"Flynn Saunders..."  
  
"It's Kirsty."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me what Dani said!"  
  
"I'm sorry bu-"  
  
"She said no, didn't she, I knew it, oh my god, what are we going to do now?"  
  
"Kirsty...I haven't asked her yet."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"I've been calling your house all day but no one is home so I gave up, I'll try again later."  
  
"I can't wait that long, Flynn, I'm going to go and see her myself."  
  
"Do you think that's wise?"  
  
"I don't care, I have to go now."  
  
"Kirsty, don't pressure her, that won't help."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Ok, see you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kirsty hung up and told Kane of her plans.  
  
"Kirst, shouldn't you let Flynn do this?"  
  
"I think it might sound better coming from me because only I can tell her why I need her to do this."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
Kirsty thought about it. Her instinctive reaction was no way but then thinking harder about it, she decided that it might be a good idea. If Kane came along and asked Dani with her then Dani would be able to see that Kane was serious about this.  
  
"Yeah...thanks Kane."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Let's hit the road then, there's no time like the present."  
  
They left and prepared themselves for what they were about to ask Dani.  
  
*****  
  
Scott was ecstatic at the way his sister and Dani had bonded. He hadn't expected this in a million years! Perhaps Kit had just needed someone female to talk to again. All her friends had ditched her when she'd become so lost inside herself that she didn't even go out anymore so she had no one except from Scott and Leo.  
  
"Are you both ok?"  
  
"We're both great, Scott."  
  
"It's so nice to see you happy, sis."  
  
"You can thank Dani for that."  
  
"Nah Kit, it all came from you!"  
  
"Well, Dani, when I was out at the shop, I got some stuff for dinner, do you want to stay?"  
  
"Gladly, if I go home, Kirsty will be there and I don't want to face her just now."  
  
"Well, you're welcome here anytime."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
*****  
  
Kane parked the car outside the Sutherland's house. He was nervous, so was Kirsty.  
  
"Do you want me to stay out here?"  
  
"No, come in with me, please."  
  
"Whatever you want, babe, whatever you want."  
  
Kirsty knocked on the door, nervously. It was just like when she first told her parents about her and Kane, she didn't feel right just walking in, it didn't seem fair.  
  
Shelley had just come home from work after a hard day. She'd been trying to persuade a young boy to go home to his parents but her mind was on her own children. She'd come home to an empty house and found a note from Dani saying that she was at Scott's house. Shelley was glad that Dani had finally found a guy she could talk to but weary that she would again get hurt. She suspected that Brodie would be with Alex, Jade with Nick and Kirsty with Kane.   
  
When she opened the door, she didn't expect to find Kirsty and Kane.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Shelley didn't mean to sound cold but sometimes, she just felt like she couldn't take anymore, now was one of those times.  
  
"We need to speak to Dani, mum."  
  
"She's not here."  
  
"Mum, don't be like this with me, please, you're just going to have to accept us."  
  
Shelley glared at Kane.  
  
"What did you have to bring him here with us for? You know what he did to our family."  
  
"Mum, how many times do I have to say that he's not like that anymore."  
  
"I don't care, but Dani's not here so you and your boyfriend can leave now."  
  
Kirsty ignored her mother's coldness.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"At Scott's."  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Mum! Don't lie to me, this is important."  
  
"I'm not lying, I don't know where he stays! I didn't even think that Dani knew."  
  
Kirsty thought of the pinboard in Dani's room, it had Scott's number in it, then she could call him.  
  
"I have to go get something...I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Kirsty ran upstairs leaving Kane and Shelley together.   
  
"I'll just go up and see what she's doing." said Kane.  
  
He began to walk away.  
  
"Kane!"  
  
He turned around.  
  
"You hurt her and you'll have me and Rhys to answer to and the police aswell."  
  
"I'd never hurt her, Shelley, she means too much to me."  
  
*****  
  
5minutes later, Kirsty was dialling Scott's number on her mobile.  
  
"Scott, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, who's this?"  
  
"Is Dani there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's...it's Jade, can I come and see her?"  
  
Kirsty only lied because she knew that Dani wouldn't agree to Kirsty coming to see her.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Do you know where Irvine Street is?"  
  
"Yeah, that's not far."  
  
"It's number 16 on Irvine Street."  
  
"Ok, thanks, tell Dani I'll be over in about 15minutes."  
  
"Ok, cool, see you then."  
  
Both hung up.  
  
"Dan, that was Jade on the phone, she's coming over."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She didn't say but she sounded worried."  
  
"I hope she's ok."  
  
"She'll be here in 15minutes."  
  
"Ok."  
  
This was it, thought Kirsty, now or never. 


	30. Expectations

Fifteen minutes later, Kane and Kirsty pulled up outside Scott's house. This was it, thought Kirsty. If she didn't do it now, her and Kane could be no more, either they'd have to stop seeing each other or leave Summer Bay...Kirsty didn't want to have to make that decision. She put her head down and even though she wasn't normally a religious person, she prayed. Kirsty knew that the strain on Dani was hard for her to take, but she also knew that if Dani just saw the Kane that she saw everyday then it would make it all that little bit easier.  
  
Kane was just as worried as Kirsty. He loved this girl, she was the only girl he had ever loved...except his mother when he was wee but then she'd rejected him, neglected him and he'd been left to fend for himself. That's when his love for her died out and it'd never returned, depsite her being his mum. It was time.  
  
Kirsty nervously chapped the letterbox, part of her wishing that Dani and Scott had gone out somewhere and they wouldn't be home. No such luck. Scott opened the door and was surprised to see Kirsty with an older man.  
  
"Hi, Kirsty, what you doing here?"  
  
"I said I'd be over, remember?"  
  
"No, Jade said she'd be over."  
  
Kirsty remembered what she'd said on the phone.  
  
"Damnit, look, I'm sorry, but I knew that if I said I was me, then Dani wouldn't let me come over, it's really important for me to talk to her."  
  
"It's not up to me, Kirsty."  
  
"Yes it is, it's your house!"  
  
"Not me you want to talk to."  
  
Scott looked up at Kane...  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"He's..., please, Scott, let us in!"  
  
"Look, Dan's in the toilet, you can come in and sit down whilst you wait but I'm not promising that she'll talk to you, or that I can persuade her to. She's in a pretty bad mood with you."  
  
"Thought she might be."  
  
Kirsty and Kane walked in and sat at the table along with Kit.  
  
"This is my sister, Kit."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Are you Kirsty?" she asked, coldly.  
  
"Yeah...how did you know th-"  
  
"How could you?"  
  
"How could I what?"  
  
"Hurt your sister like that?!"  
  
"You don't understand, no one does."  
  
"No one understands what?" asked Dani as she came out the toilet. She then caught a look at Kirsty, and as she walked closer, Kane.  
  
"Wh, wh, what are they doing here?"  
  
"They came to see you."  
  
"And, and you let HIM in?"  
  
"I don't know who he is, Dan...oh my god, he's...I'm so sorry."  
  
Scott had just clicked on, this was Kane. How could he have been so stupid as to let him in? It was obvious who he was!! He was with Kirsty, who else could he be?  
  
"Is this Kane?" shouted Kit.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Kane."  
  
"Get out of my house, NOW!"  
  
"Please, Kit, we just have to ask my sister something and it's really really important!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Kit, let them speak...Dani, is that ok?"  
  
"I..."  
  
Dani sat down, shaking, never taking her eyes off Kane and Kirsty. Their hands were locked together and it was too much to bear.  
  
"Dani, I know how hard this is for you..."  
  
"NO, you don't!"  
  
"Ok, sorry...but I want you to do a mediation with us, with both of us, so that we can sort this mess out."  
  
"How can you expect her to-"  
  
"KIT! Back off, maybe we should go into my room and give them some space."  
  
"No, please, don't leave."  
  
"Ok, sorry Dani, we'll stay here."  
  
"Dani, I really want you to do this, I think it will help you."  
  
"Help you's, you mean?"  
  
"No, Dani...I'm not the same person anymore, and I'm sorry, I'm really sorry for what I done to you."  
  
"Sorry? Sorry? Do you think sorry is enough?"  
  
"I don't know what else to say, Dani, come to a mediation, we'll get this sorted out once and for all then there'll be no more of this."  
  
"Do you know another way of achieving that? Staying away from my sister!"  
  
"Dani, I'm old enough to make decisions for myself now!"  
  
"You're 15, you're still a child, you don't know what he's capable of."  
  
"What he WAS capable of, Dan, WAS, he's not doing that kind of thing anymore."  
  
"What is it now then? Murder? He's already done kidnap and rape..."  
  
"That's not fair, Dani! You know the kidnapping wasn't my fault, I helped get Shauna out, you can't pin that one on me."  
  
"I don't care! You're not getting your mediation...as far as I'm concerned now, I have only one sister...you're not part of my family anymore, not with him your not."  
  
"Dani...please!"  
  
"No, I can't do it! I can't go back to feeling like that all over again, I can't, I just can't!"  
  
"Do it for you aswell as for me!"  
  
"I can't, I just can't so go, just go, ok and don't talk to me unless you ditch him, you've betrayed me, Kirsty, and you know you have, that's why you came over here with a guilty conscience trying to sort things out, not because you want to make things work."  
  
"I'm sorry, Dani, I know I hurt you really badly but I can't do anything to repair the damage unless you co-operate."  
  
"NEVER will I co-operate with you...I can't even stand being in the same room as you, Kane."  
  
"How many times does he need to say sorry for it to be enough, Dani? How many times?"  
  
"It will NEVER be enough, now just leave...NOW!"  
  
Kane and Kirsty left, defeated, Kirsty crying in Kane's arms. She'd expected Dani to be upset but never had she expected her to react like that. What was she going to do now?  
  
Dani, like Kirsty, collapsed in Scott's arms. Had she done the right thing? She didn't know but all she knew was that she was beyond working things out with Kane, his latest step with Kirsty was taking it too far.  
  
"It will be ok, Kirst."  
  
"How will it ever be ok ever again, Kane? Didn't you hear her?"  
  
Kane was silent, he had no answer, would it be ok ever again?  
  
"Calm down, Dani, it's ok, he's gone, he can't hurt you anymore."  
  
"I've lost her, Scott, I've lost my sister."  
  
"She'll come round."  
  
"Will she? Think about it, Scott, she's with Kane now, I told her never to talk to me again...I've lost her."  
  
Scott, like Kane, was silent. Kit, for once, was silent too. The argument had shocked her, she didn't know what to think.  
  
"Look, do you want to stay here tonight, just to let things settle down?"  
  
"Yeah, please Scott...thanks."  
  
Scott leaned forward and kissed Dani. He wasn't really sure what he was doing but it felt right, Dani thought to too and she kissed him back...both forgetting that Kit was still in the room.  
  
"Will I make myself scarce?"  
  
"Sorry, Kit, don't know what you must think of me. Barging into your house and bringing all my problems with you then kissing your brother, sorry."  
  
"Nah, it's alrite, it'll be nice to have some female company around here for a change."  
  
*****  
  
Kirsty and Kane were back in his car again.  
  
"Kirst, do you want to stay over at mine tonight, just until this all dies down."  
  
"That's going to take more than one night, Kane."  
  
"As long as you need me, I'll be there for you."  
  
"I love you, Kane, I love you so much."  
  
"Same here, I love you too, I couldn't have asked for anyone better." 


	31. Let's go

The house was silent. Jade felt so alone. Brodie was there but she was up in her room, studying or reading...Jade couldn't remember her excuse not to come to dinner but she knew that it was just to avoid the atmosphere.   
  
Dani and Kirsty were the ones with the biggest characters in the Sutherland family. One of them was normally chatting away and with one of them around, the place was never so silent. That night, only Jade, Rhys and Shelley sat at the table for six and it was extremely uncomfortable.   
  
Dani was staying with Scott, raging with Kirsty for expecting her to do a mediation. She was also a little shaken up because Kane had accompanied Kirsty to see her. Dani was so frustrated that she felt like this every time she saw Kane. She tried to tell herself that he was just another person but it never worked. That's why she'd gone off on one to Kirsty, it was meant for Kane but she could never pluck up the courage to tell him what she thought.  
  
Kirsty was staying with Kane, she'd expected Dani to go home and she knew that she needed time to cool off. There was no point in trying to talk Dani round when she was like this, if Dani was to do the mediation, it had to come from her, not from anyone else. Kirsty wasn't having much fun at Kane's. She was with Kane and that was important but his house was not what she was used to. His aunty was there and it was clear that she disapproved of him but she never actually said so, she'd never spoken to Kirsty and didn't intend to either.  
  
*****  
  
Kane's House...  
  
Kirsty was lying in Kane's bed, Kane on the floor below her. She wasn't asleep, she couldn't sleep, she was trying to figure out her life. From the way Dani reacted, she didn't suspect that she'd ever forgive Kirsty and that hurt, a lot, but it wasn't more than her love for Kane. In her head, there seemed to be only one solution screaming out at her.   
  
*****  
  
Scott and Kit's House...  
  
Dani was staying up because she couldn't sleep, Kit and Scott had decided to stay up with her. Dani was sitting on the couch, curled up, rocking backwards and forwards.  
  
"Dani, try and calm down."  
  
"How can I calm down? How can I?"  
  
"Because he's not here anymore."  
  
"I know that, he's been gone for nearly three hours now but this is just the affect he has on me."  
  
"I can't even say I understand that but maybe you can help us...? That's unless you mind Kit being here?"  
  
Kit growled at Scott.  
  
"No, I don't mind, when Kirsty and Kane come out into the open, everyone's going to know my business anyways. It's just that I don't think he realises what he has really done to me."  
  
"Maybe a mediation would make him understand?"  
  
"What, so now you're on their side?"  
  
"No! No, I'm not on anyone's side, Dani."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry...I'm just so worked up, what do you think I should do, eh?"  
  
"Dani, it's not my decision, it's yours."  
  
"Please, what would you do if you were me?"  
  
"I can hardly answer that, Dan."  
  
"Kit?"  
  
"Don't go off on one at me...I know I was all mad at Kane and Kirsty before but I think you should do it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I'm not trying to be really evil but it's pretty obvious that because of Kane, you're pretty messed up."  
  
"Doesn't sound evil, it's true."  
  
"Well, how much worse will you be if you lose your sister to him, not knowing if he really has changed or not?"  
  
"I know but..."  
  
"But what? What have you got to lose? Think about that then think about this, Dani, what have you got to lose if you don't do it?"  
  
"Kirsty...but I think I've lost her already."  
  
"Not if you tell her, tell her that you'll do it."  
  
"But what if I can't do it? I really don't think I can."  
  
"Yes you can, Dani. I've not known you long but eversince that day I foun you on the beach, you've proved to be really strong...you can do this, you know you can."  
  
*****  
  
Kane's House...  
  
"Kane, Kane are you awake?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Couldn't sleep either?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"I don't know, anywhere."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, let's get out of this stupid little town, for good."  
  
"Kirst, what about your family?"  
  
"What about them, they hate me. Did you notice how they never called me to find out where I was, I had to call them."  
  
"They've got a lot of stuff going on with Dani just now."  
  
"Dani...she's never going to accept us, Kane, and I don't know if I blame her. I just don't want to keep on hurting her. You saw her tonight, she was mad with it, running on fear, Kane...she's terrified. If we get out of her life, she'll soon forget about us and then all three of us can get on."  
  
"If it's really what you want to do, Kirsty, I'm all for it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really really!"  
  
"Let's go, let's go now then. Let's pack and go, see where we're headed."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
*****  
  
"Scott, she's not at home, she's at his house."  
  
"Do you know his number?"  
  
"I don't happen to carry it around with me, no."  
  
"Sorry, that was a stupid question."  
  
"Sorry for snapping."  
  
Dani and Scott kissed...it was amazing how they felt despite knowing each other so little time. Fate had thrown them together on that morning on the beach.  
  
"Does Kirsty have a mobile?"  
  
"No, she broke it."  
  
"Well, do you know where Kane's house is?"  
  
"Yeah...why?"  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
"T- to his house?"  
  
"You want them to know, don't you."  
  
"Well, yeah, but, his house? I've never been in there before..."  
  
"Come on, where's the strong Dani?"  
  
"Ok, ok, let's go."  
  
*****  
  
Kirsty had considered returning home for some stuff but she thought against it. She could get some new stuff from a charity shop or something, plus, she had money in her savings account and her college fund from her granny.  
  
They were ready... 


	32. Time

Kirsty and Kane went down the stairs. Kane left the note he'd just written for his auntie on the kitchen table, hoping she'd understand...knowing that she'd probably be happier without him around anyways. As they approached the door, Kirsty stopped.  
  
"Are we doing the right thing, Kane?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"What about my family, do you think they'll understand?"  
  
"You've got to make them understand. We'll give them a call when we're settled somewhere."  
  
"Ok, I really love you, Kane, that's why I'm doing this."  
  
"I'm doing this because I love you to, and I couldn't be more thankful that you're around."  
  
The young couple hugged and closed the door behind them. Once they turned around, they were greeted by Scott and Dani.  
  
"Dani! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I, eh, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Dan, it's ok, I understand why you can't do it."  
  
"That's why I'm here."  
  
"What?"  
  
Dani gripped Scott's arm even tighter, not sure of what she was about to say.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I'll do it. I'll do it if it means getting my life back, getting you back."  
  
"Oh my god, Dani, you've no idea how happy that makes me!"  
  
Dani put her head down and noticed Kane's bag.  
  
"Where were you's going?"  
  
"Emm...it doesn't matter anymore."  
  
"Yeah it does."  
  
"We were getting out of this joint, Dani, because we couldn't handle it anymore."  
  
Dani looked Kane right in the eyes.  
  
"You were going to take her away?"  
  
"Dani, I wanted to go to."  
  
"But, but, how could you even think of taking her away, Kane?"  
  
"DANI! Listen to me, Kane wasn't taking me away, we were going away together, for your sake aswell as ours."  
  
"For my sake? No, I don't understand."  
  
"Dani, we thought that if I wasn't in your face as much then maybe it would be a bit easier for you, rather than you seeing me and Kirsty shacked up all the time."  
  
"What's important now, Dani, is that we can stay. We can try and sort this out, with a mediation."  
  
"Do you think it will work?"  
  
"Well, you know that I'm sorry, don't you, Dani?"  
  
Dani squeezed on Scott's arm.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I do...but it, it's not...it doesn't..."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Kirsty felt extremely uncomfortable.   
  
"So, em, will we talk to Flynn about this?"  
  
"Now? Shouldn't we talk to mum and dad first?"  
  
"If that's what you want, but Dani...don't tell them I was going to go, eh?"  
  
"As long as you stay."  
  
"Of course I will, if we can get this sorted out then there's no where else I'd rather be!"  
  
Kirsty and Dani hugged for the first time in ages.  
  
"So, will I drive you guys to your house, Dani?" asked Scott.  
  
Dani glanced over at Kane, could she handle being in the same car as him?  
  
"It's alright, mate, I'll drive Kirsty and me down, you take Dani."  
  
Dani shot Kane a look that said thank you. She had to take this one step at a time and she was glad that Kane understood that, even if she was still scared of him.  
  
*****  
  
10minutes later, Kane, Kirsty, Scott and Dani stood outside the Sutherland house.  
  
"So, how we going to do this?" asked Kirsty.  
  
"I'll do it, I'll tell them."  
  
"But Dani, we're in this together..."  
  
"I can do it."  
  
"Do you want me to stay outside, Kirsty?"  
  
"No, come in...as long as that's ok with you, Dani?"  
  
"Emm, yeah, he can come in."  
  
"Do you want me to leave you to it now, Dan?"  
  
"No. I also have to tell them that I have a new boyfriend!"  
  
Dani smiled at Scott, glad for his support. He hugged her and gave her a kiss before all four entered the house. 


	33. Mediation

The four stood nervously outside the door and then Dani walked in, closely followed by Scott, then Kirsty and lastly Kane. No one was in the living room.   
  
"Mum! Dad!" shouted Dani.  
  
"What is it, Dani?" shouted back Shelley.  
  
"Can you come down here, please, it's important."  
  
A few moments later, Shelley and Rhys came down the stairs. After taking a moment to register all the people in the room, the anger on Rhys' face was evident.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?"  
  
"Dad.." intervened Kirsty.  
  
"I told you not to bring him here again, Kirsty, get him out...NOW!"  
  
"But dad..."  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Dad, can you just listen to us, please? Kirsty, Kane, Scott and me, we all need to talk to you both."  
  
"Together?" cut in Shelley.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you're ok with him being here, Dani?"  
  
"I'm not going to lie and say I'm ok but that's why we're here."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Rhys wouldn't take his eyes off Kane. The anger he felt everytime he saw him was just as great as his love for his wife and his kids. He remembered all too much how Kane destroyed Dani, how he made her life a living hell. He was angry because he wasn't there for his daughter when she needed him.  
  
"Well, as you know, I was at Scott's, and Kirsty was at Kane's."  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"They came to Scott's house and I, em, well I got a bit worked up..."  
  
Scott grabbed Dani's hand to reassure her that he was there. Both Shelley and Rhys noticed this.  
  
"Oh yeah...emm...me and Scott, we've decided to give it a go, see what happens because I really need someone just now and he's offered to be that someone for me."  
  
Rhys turned his attentions to Scott.  
  
"You hurt her, you'll have me to answer to."  
  
"I wouldn't even dream of it, Mr Sutherland. Not after everything Dani has been through, I like her and she likes me, we're just going to let it go from there."  
  
Kane coughed and soon Shelley and Rhys were staring at him and Kirsty once more.   
  
"Mum, we went to Scott's because we wanted to sort this out with Dani. I love Dani, she's my sister, of course I do but-"  
  
"But nothing Kirsty, it should end there. He raped her, or don't you know that?! What makes you think he's not going to do it again?"  
  
"DAD! Can you just hear her out? It's things like this that are going to make this situation worse...if that's possible."  
  
"What I was saying is that I love Dani because she's my sister but I also love Kane and I know that's difficult to understand, it's difficult for me too because I can see that he has changed but I know how much he hurt Dani, I know how she felt when he..."  
  
"Ok Kirsty...anyways, what we've decided is that we're going to do a mediation. All of us, not just me and Kane this time."  
  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Things will be said that won't be liked."  
  
"It's kind of the whole point, mum, we need to get these 'things' out in the open."  
  
"Have you spoken to Flynn yet?"  
  
"No, not yet, I wanted to come here first, just to let you know, not to ask your approval because our minds are made up already."  
  
"If you're adamant, I guess there's nothing we can do."  
  
"There isn't."  
  
Everyone said their goodbyes and the four made their way to the Drop-in Centre. Flynn was all for the idea, glad that Kane, Kirsty and Dani were doing something to sort out their situation. He was also glad that Dani and Scott had found each other, maybe it would make things a wee bit easier.  
  
*****  
  
It was the day of the mediation. Kirsty was still at Kane's, she had thought it to be best that she stayed with him up until the actual day. She was nervous as hell, as was Kane but he wasn't showing it as much. Kirsty was pacing up and down the room, trying to prepare herself for what was going to happen in the next half hour. Kane was just sitting quietly, not quite knowing what to say or what to do. This was much worse than the last time because this time, he actually cared. Kirsty was going to be there and he was ashamed of what was going to be revealed.   
  
Dani was in just as much of a state as Kirsty - if not more. She was rocking back and forwards on the couch, just like she had in Scott's house when she had just seen Kane with Kirsty. Scott was meeting them at the Drop-in Centre, he'd promised to be there for Dani and so far his promise had been kept.  
  
"Dani, try and be positive about this."  
  
"Positive? How can I be positive when I'm terrified? I don't think I can deal with this anymore."  
  
"I was against the idea in the first place but now I think it will do some good. You have to face up to this or else it will never go away."  
  
"It won't EVER go away, mum."  
  
"I know that, sweetheart, but this should make it easier. Let's go."  
  
Shelley and Dani left for the Drop-in Centre, leaving Rhys behind..at Dani's request. She didn't want anymore slanging matches between her dad and Kane, she just wanted to get this over and done with.  
  
As they entered the Drop-in Centre, they saw that Kane, Kirsty and Scott were already there.  
  
"Are you ok, Dani?"  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"I'll be waiting out here for you, ok?"  
  
"Scott, can't you come in with me?"  
  
"If you'd like me to be there."  
  
"I would, I really would...it's just that Kirsty has Kane and I don't really want to be on my own."  
  
"Of course I'll come in."  
  
"Thank you...mum, can you wait here for us?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok, guys, you ready?" Flynn asked gently.  
  
All four walked in sombrely.  
  
"Right, I know you're all nervous but we've all come here to achieve something today. What we want to achieve is different for us all, so we need to establish that first. Scott, let's start with you. I know you didn't think you'd be in here but if you could just get us started..."  
  
"Ok, sure, well, even though I haven't known Dani that long, I felt a connection with her when I found her that day on the beach. I really want to make things easier for her, that's what I hope happens from today because a few days ago, I saw the state that Dani was in when she saw Kane...and it upsets me to see her like that. I want to move on with my life, with Dani with me."  
  
Dani smiled over at Scott, she knew this was the real thing, Scott would be there for her.  
  
"Thanks Scott, that was really good...Kirsty?"  
  
"Ok, well, em, I'm not here to hurt anyone, I want you all to know that. I know that seeing Kane is inevitably going to hurt people but it's how I feel...anyways, today...what do I want to come from today? I guess, I just want to be able to love my boyfriend without it killing my sister everytime she sees us."  
  
"Hopefully we can do that for you, Kane?"  
  
"I want to be able to say sorry and have it mean something. I want to be able to love Kirsty like she loves me, without the guilt of what it's doing to Dani. I want to be able to live like any other couple in love does...I want to stop hurting people, I just want to be with Kirsty."  
  
"And finally, Dani, what about you?"  
  
"I just want to move on. I can't be living in the past anymore with all the...with all the hate and all the fear, I need to start over. I don't want to stand in Kirsty's way, I want her to be happy but it's so hard, so hard to forget."  
  
"Ok, I understand that, I get that but the first thing I have to say to you Dani is that you will never forget. As tough as it sounds, it's true. What happened to you will never go away, it's something that's always going to be there. Whether or not you choose to deal with it is your choice but if you don't, it can affect your life forever." 


End file.
